


More Undertale, More Fluff, More Sinning (One Shots/Short Story Works)

by TheMidnightInYourEyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, First Love, Fluff in the future, Implied somnophilia kink, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Innocence, Innocent smut, Light Bondage, Only read this is you enjoy sinning or fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Possible Threesomes - Freeform, Purity, Rape Recovery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Knife Kink, Slight strangulation kink, So much smut, Some angst will join the party eventually, Suggestion-based story, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, dub-con, maybe a lot of angst, non-con, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightInYourEyes/pseuds/TheMidnightInYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm super thirsty. Gonna make a bunch of Undertale and Undertale AU one shots. Anybody want to live in the trash can with me?</p><p>This is a side-project outside <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6621838/chapters/15152029">my main story</a>. Feel free to check it out as well.</p><p>NSFW chapters will be marked as such '*(Insert Chapter Title Here)*'</p><p>OC chapter will be market as such '~(Insert Chapter Title Here)~' There is and will be only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *Blueberry Needs Some Help*

**Author's Note:**

> Add to a shaker full of characters some fluff, angst, and laughs. Shake, not stir. Garnish with a large helping of sinning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night and you're just trying to go back to sleep. Too bad those skelebros make it impossible for you, especially a certain shorter one.

* * *

**_Creeeeeaaakkk_ **

You were just drifting back to sleep after getting some water when a door down the hall opened. Somebody had gotten up. It sounded like Sans's door.

**_thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_ **

It was probably nothing, maybe he was coming to get some water too? You curled up in the sheets on your impromptu bed, aka the couch. A quiet yawn escaped your lips and you started to drift off again.

"Mweh... Hahhh... H-Human..."

It was Sans after all. But his breathing was heavy and his voice slightly off. You didn't open your eyes, only groaned. Your own voice was hoarse from no use.

"Mmmm... Berry? Go back to sleep..."

You felt a weight press down on your lower half. Ugh, what was this all about?

"Hnnn... S-So soft... Mweh..."

You peered open your eyes only to see a disoriented, glowing Sans on top of you. His skull was covered in a light blue blush and his eyelights in little, blurry hearts in their sockets. The whole picture looked strange when he was in his normal, star printed pajamas.

"Berry... Are you okay?"

He didn't seem focused, almost hazy as he swayed back and forth with his knees on either side of your hips. His breath labored as he fell down against you, cuddling his skull into your breasts. You felt a similar blush paint your cheeks as only your night shirt kept him from your bare skin. Why had you decided to take your bra off?! His hands rubbed themselves along your sides as he snuggled into your bosom.

"It f-feels so... Gooood..." He purred against your breasts, "Mweeehhh..."

A moan escaped you as his phalanges — which usually had his gloves on but were now currently bare — ghosted themselves up your love handles, a deep groan from his chest rumbling into your breasts.

"...What are you doing? B-Berry...?"

His eyelights peered up at you from his perch on your chest, still blurry and unfocused. His hot breath against your bare collarbone sent a shiver through your body, and said shiver made him moan. He was acting strangely and he seemed hot even through your shirt. You broke from your embarrassed state and rose a hand to his forehead.

"Oh my god, Sans! You're burning up!"

You shoot up, taking your hands to his shoulders and pulling him away from you to lay him down.

"We have to cool you down! What if you're sick?! Oh, Paps is gonna kill me! Fuck, I need to go get him!"

Sans wrapped his arms tightly around you, burrowing his face further into your breasts. That stopped you right in your tracks. His tongue lolled out of his mouth to lick up the inside of your breast. You arched your back into his touch, whining at the sensation of his magic tickling your skin through the thin fabric.

"Don't wake up, Papy... Please, Angel... Papy gets really grumpy if you wake him..."

You bit your lip as he continued licking and thoroughly wetting the material. Then he bit at the skin from over the shirt. You couldn't help the light cry of pleasure burst from your mouth. He rutted his hips against your lap and you felt something take shape with each hit he made against your lower abdomen. His hands slid themselves up under your shirt. The feeling of his raw fingertips caressing your skin made your blush get darker. Thank the stars it was dark.

"S-Sans... But what if... He can do something?" Your own breathing was getting heavier with the growing need in your loins, "What's gotten into yo _oohhhhh_ ~"

He continued to grind on your lap, panting into your breast as he slid your shirt up. His broken breaths roughed up his usual, happy-go-lucky tone.

"I-I don't know... But I feel so... Hot... I _need_ you..."

You felt hesitation in your chest. Was he implying what you thought he was? The trail of his fingers against your skin, his pampering of your chest, and his heavy breathing all pointed to yes. You were broken from your thoughts as he pushed you back down onto the couch.

"Angel... You'll help me, right?... Pleaseeee..."

That usual confidence is his voice was replaced with a strange weakness you'd never thought he could muster. His hands caressed your cheeks momentarily as those heart shaped eyelights stared into your eyes from the darkness. His blush somewhat illuminated his face and yours, and you saw this odd expression you'd never seen on him before. He looked almost... _Hungry_.

"Berry... I'm not sure." You turned your head away as you grabbed his hands, taking them from your face, "What if Papyrus wakes up and finds out?"

He frowned and tightened his hands into fists. His breathing was a little calmer, but the blush on his skull was no less dimmer. In fact, it looked even brighter.

"He won't! Papy is a heavy sleeper! I promise!" He seemed to tear up just a little at your protest, "P-Please... I can't take it... I n-need your help..."

Ugh, you were a sucker for his tears. You couldn't ever find it in your heart to say no to him, especially when he broke out that secret weapon of his. If not for the fact he was asking you for such a favor, you would probably nod yes immediately.

"Sans... This is a serious thing, though... Do you understand what you're asking me?"

He nodded, then turned away as he mumbled out. The blush on his skull grew brighter if that was even possible.

"U-Undyne showed me some anime... Once at her lab... T-there was a scene like this... And then they... M-made these weird noises... And started wrestling..." His gaze returned to you with worry, "P-Please don't tell Papy, though! He would be so mad at me!"

Anger grew in your lust clouded mind. Oh my stars, you were going to _kill_ Undyne! How could she have shown such a sweet, little blueberry like Sans hentai?! Like Paps would be mad at _him_! More like you _and_ Papyrus would have a serious talk with that fish about what she showed him in the future!

"A-Angel... I wouldn't ask this of you..." His voice grew softer as he spoke, "If I... D-didn't want to... Do this with you..."

Your eyes widened and the blush returned to your cheeks as your anger was quickly forgotten. Did he just... Confess?! You felt your lips curl up into a smile at his adorable fumbling. He was such a cutie, you couldn't help planting a gentle kiss on his teeth.

"M-Mweh?! A-Angel!"

It wasn't that you didn't like the little blueberry; far from it actually. You did have a tad bit of a crush on him. Or maybe even more than just a helpless crush...? You didn't know your own feelings. He was so full of vigor and excitement for everything, it was often contagious. He always knew just how to make you smile even when you didn't want to. And his encouragement to keep striving forward despite all obstacles was always inspiring. You weren't the most optimistic person, but he had found the best in you and made it shine like a diamond.

You peppered his skull all over with soft kisses, each longer than the last. Your eyes met his own after a few minutes of kisses, his breathing a mess from all your affection.

"Alright... But promise you'll tell me if you get uncomfortable or want to stop, okay?"

His eyes practically sparkled at your words.

"O-Of course! Please do the same! I-I..." His voice faded some tinted with worry, "I don't want to hurt my favorite human..."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His sockets widened in the dark, that blush painting his cheeks still continuing to surprise you with how it practically lit the room. His eyelights were focused on your eyes as he stared deeply into them.

"You won't hurt me, Sans... I trust you."

You pulled him closer by taking a hand to the back of his skull and pushing his teeth into your lips. It took him a few moments to recover before he shakily pressed his teeth into your mouth. Somehow, probably because of magic, his teeth acted like lips as they moved against yours. His hands took up the task of running themselves through your loose strands of hair sprawled against the cushion. His head rubs always felt so good, but it was as if the tips of his fingers were electric with loose energy. You could feel the knot coil tightly in your belly, the need to be filled by him urging you forward. You reached down and pulled at the hem of his pajama pants trying to tug them down as best you could. When your fingers brushed against his pelvis, he released your lips and let out a loud moan.

" _Mweeehhh_!~"

You covered his teeth with your own mouth in an attempt to quiet him. When he had calmed down some, you whispered against his teeth.

"Shhh... You can't be too loud or we really will end up waking Paps, okay?"

"B-But you– _Mmhhh_..."

You distracted him by shoving your tongue in his open mouth. His tongue met yours hesitantly, but soon eagerly played along with it. You both panted in between kisses, his hands taking themselves to your chest and rubbing his thumbs over your hard nipples. You moaned into his mouth at the touch to your sensitive nubs. How did he know just where to touch you? It was like he had mapped you out like one of his puzzles and knew every weakness you had.

"Hnnn... _Saaannsss_..."

You both released each other with a trail of saliva between you. Breaths heavy and bodies hotter than before, he looked down at your chest and gazed back at you. A silent plea for permission to remove your shirt. You nodded as his hands grasped it and finally put your breasts on full display. He stood still, eyes transfixed on your nearly naked form in front of him. His eyes were scanning your body, while not even a peep came from him, making you nervous. What if he realized that he didn't like you after all? The thought that your body may have completely ruined the mood quickly made your desire fade away. You were about to cover yourself with your arms when he gasped in surprise, his voice laced with jittery excitement.

"W-Wowie... You're so... B-Beautiful..."

You were quiet for a moment, not sure what to say without critiquing yourself.

"Y-You're exaggerating, Sans..."

His hands helped themselves to the newly exposed skin, rubbing the mounds in hard, rhythmic circles. You had to bite your lip not to cry out at his touch.

"The M-Magnificent Sans would n-never do such a thing... _Mwehhhh_... So soft..."

He lowered his head to give you gentle kisses on your lips and slowly made his way down to your neck. His tongue slithered out and licked its way up your jugular. You couldn't hide the moan this time. The desire you had lost was back again with a vigor, stirring in your loins with wetness you could feel against your panties. A sweet laugh vibrated along your neck and you gripped at the couch, trying to find some kind of purchase.

"Is your neck... Also sensitive, Angel?"

The sound of your voice went up an octave as he nibbled at the sensitive skin. Oh my stars, how many times had Undyne shown him that hentai?! You were starting to wonder when two fingers pinched and twisted at your nipples. You cried out a little louder than you'd like. Maybe he was just curious about what might've been in it? Simple exploration, you wanted to tell yourself, nothing more.

"Sans... _Hahhhh_!"

Your hand then dug itself into the back of his pajama shirt, your nails digging into the fabric. You felt the faint feeling of the back of his ribcage underneath it. His teeth grazed your neck one last time before kissing down to your chest and his tongue lapping at a nipple. Stars, the vibration of his magic appendage tingled on the delicate mass of flesh. Your other hand wrapped itself around his shoulders, again digging your nails into the material. Only a few seconds of pleasure before he took it in between his teeth and rolled it.

"Oh fuck!" You hissed lowly and bit your lip, "Nnnhhh..."

"Mweh heh heh..." He snickered as he released your nipple to lick at it some more, "Language, Angel..."

This was much more than simple exploration, he knew exactly what he was doing! And honestly, it was driving you crazy. The wetness of your lower lips could attest to that should anyone say otherwise. But you wanted to flip the tables before you lost any shred of thought left to his caress. You grasped his shoulders and flipped him over, making him let out a shriek as you soon towered over him. This was more like it. Time to make him fall to pieces under _your_ touch.

His eyes were wide as he stared up at your returned seductive glance. He was shaking ever so slightly.

"A-Angel... I'm sorry... P-Please don't be mad, I didn't– _Ahh_!"

You silenced him with snaking your hands into the bottom of his shirt and teasing a finger up his bare spine. The reaction was priceless. Though, his voice was a little loud for your liking considering Papyrus was only a few rooms down. And although Sans had tried to persuade you his brother was a sound sleeper, you doubted anybody could sleep if Sans kept moaning that loudly. So you did the only thing you could with a lack of items at your disposal. With quick finesse, his open mouth was soon stuffed with your wet panties.

"Mmhhh hmm hmm mmh! Hmm mh mmhh... Mmhhnnn..."

You smiled at his slowly changing skull. He was so expressive. From startled to disoriented to downright subdued, it was fascinating to watch. He took a long whiff of your underwear before running his tongue along it from inside his mouth. He suckled on them; you could hear the squishy sound of his saliva wetting the fabric even more as he did. Eyes half lidded and eyelights themselves fuzzy, you relished in it.

"Tell me, Sans..." You giggled as low and sexual as you could, "Can you taste me on them?"

He nodded, a bit disoriented but his expression so utterly blissful. Alright, enough basking in his expressions, time to make him let go without fear of waking the sleeping bear down the hall. You pulled his shirt up just enough to see the bare end of his ribcage. Taking a moment to drink in the sight of his porcelain-like bones, it was amazing how they stayed together without joints or muscles. **Must be magic** , you thought to yourself.

You took a hand to his spine and wrapped it around. Stroking it slowly at first to gauge his reaction — which was him jolting and then subsequently moaning into your drenched undies — you then went at a steady pace. Your tongue lathered against the lower part of his ribcage, then you sucked on the lowest of the false ribs. His hands were clenched into fists as he moaned into the cloth. So he liked that? You continued, thoroughly wetting the lower ribs with your mouth. Some friction started to build with the hand stroking his spine. That wasn't good. You slowed to a stop and released it, soon getting a whine from the little skeleton below you at the loss of your touch. There wasn't much you could use as lubricant; either your spit or... You tested the waters to see.

Sure enough, plenty of juices coated your fingertips. This was a nature's organic lube, right? You shoved a few fingers inside yourself, face twisting in ecstasy at the feeling of being at least slightly filled. You took them out a little disappointed but resumed your work on his spine. His face instantly did the same as yours just moments ago. You chuckled lightly at the reaction, tugging up more of his shirt with your teeth. Even more ribcage was revealed to you. You ran your tongue up his true ribs, one at a time to savor each individual bump and ridge on them. He was practically putty in your hands. The drool dribbling down his chin and heavy breathing even with your panties hindering him were proof enough. It was good for your confidence considering you could turn him to such mush with just some light teasing.

You saw a faint glow from below you and gazed down just a moment to see his pajama pants tented right where the glowing was. Was that what you thought it was? You took your free hand and touched it gingerly. He jerked up into your fingers and you heard the tugging of fabric in his mouth. Maybe now would be a good time to go into hardcore teasing?

"Is this what I think it is, Sans?... What a naughty boy you are."

His eyes blurry and unfocused as you crawled your way back to hover over his pelvis. A smile crept over your lips when you licked at the tent and he growled. You really wanted to see what he was packing, no pun intended.

"I want to take these off," both hands took a grip on the hem of his pajama pants, "Can I?"

He whined again, his pelvis thrusting up into your hands giving you all the permission you needed. You pulled them down only to come face to bobbing appendage with a throbbing, magical cock. Almost looking like glass, but still having the details of a regular human equivalent. It was average length, but had a massive girth. Short and stocky like Sans himself. It was almost cute if the sight itself didn't make your mouth and womanly mound water. Before you could stop yourself, your tongue dragged up the whole thing while you held it close to your mouth. He moaned loudly, the panties hardly dulling it. You giggled against it, lapping the tip and drizzling spit down onto it. You stroked it steadily and felt at your own wetness again. You were ready for him to fill you with his cute, sexy member. You positioned yourself on top of it, lining up your entrance with his cock.

"Sans... I'm going to put it in, okay? Are you ready?"

He feverishly nodded his skull, making you chuckle a little at his enthusiasm. His eyes begged with you to hurry, his pelvis thrusting up again to try and feel at your wetness. You obliged, slowly lowering yourself into his cock and savoring the feeling of it filling you. It slid in with ease since you were so wet to begin with. _Stars_ , he stretched you so much. So _thick_. So _big_. You both groaned as you hilted against his pelvis. His cock twitched inside you, sending a shiver through you. You moaned and took your panties out of his mouth. He gasped for breath and panted heavily. You threw them off the side of the couch.

" _Ahhh_... Angel... Y-You're so warm..."

You took his hands in yours, intertwining your fingers as you finished adjusting to his size. The smile that tickled your cheeks made his eyes sparkle.

"Are you ready for me to move, Sans?"

More embarrassed stuttering.

"Y-Yes, please..."

You started off slow, both for his sake and yours. You bounced against him at a slow tempo, your ass slapping against the bones of his pelvis. His girth was pushing against your sensitive walls, stretching you so nicely. His tongue lolled out as his expression reeked of pure pleasure. How could somebody so naturally cute look so incredibly sexy in this moment? Your breasts bounced as you straddled him.

" _Fuuuuhhcckk_... Sans... You feel so good inside me..."

Your hands gripped his as you continued, progressively getting faster and faster in your movements. You panted with each breath and felt him start to thrust upwards into your bounces. The feeling of him that much further inside you was driving you crazy.

"Angel... Ahhh... You're so good at this... _Mweehhh_... _Hahhh_... Please give me more!"

You laid down on top of him, bare breasts pressing into his raw bones. The sturdiness of them rubbed against your nipples and continued to make you gasp in lust filled ecstasy as you rode him. His cock pulsed inside your tight walls as he growled in your ear. You released one of his hands to place it on your hip and he quickly took a firm hold. Then came his quick thrusts into you in mere seconds. Your voice kept getting higher and higher, then you almost screamed when he managed to find and ram at your g-spot. He stopped immediately and searched your face with worry all over his.

"A-Angel! Are you okay? O-Oh no... I must've hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

Tears looked like they were about to spill from his sockets any moment. You whined as he ceased all movement and gazed into his eyes, wiping any starting of tears away.

"No, no! I'm fine, Sans! There's just... A sensitive spot inside me called a uhm... A g-spot..." You bit your lip, awkwardness painting itself along your face in a crimson blush, "You thrust into it and it felt..." You tried to swallow your nerves, "R-Really good..."

His eyes soon sparkled toward the end of your explanation and his cock twitched inside you again. Then something clicked in his head — you could see it from his expression — and you felt a tingling inside you. You gasped as it felt almost akin to a vibrator whirring around. You could barely hold back the subsequent moan as he thrust upwards again. His smile took on a mischievous intent which was never good when it came to him.

"Oh... Then prepare to scream, Angel!"

Each time he pounded into you, you moaned louder and louder. So much so you had to take your free hand to cover your mouth so you weren't so obnoxious about your pleasure. Sans relished in your reaction, taking both hands free and pushing against your shoulders to push you back on the opposite end of the couch. Before you could fully get your bearings, he thrust back inside with a feverish pace and tossed his head back in pleasure. His hands took place at just above your hips and lifted your lower half enough for him to penetrate even deeper inside you. You continued to cover your mouth, this new position driving you further and further into climax. The knot in your core begged to be undone and you cried out to him.

"Sans! _Hahh_! I-I'm gonna cum!"

He laughed that devilish little giggle and pounded even harder, making slapping sounds against your skin with each time he hilted himself inside you. You felt his member grow just a tad bigger and moaned at the feeling, releasing your mouth with full intent to scream regardless of Papyrus down the hall. This felt too good; your self-control simply flew out the window. Faster and harder with each passing second, his breaths getting heavier and thrusts getting to an ungodly rhythm. That knot coiled tighter and tighter. Almost there.

"Angel, I-I'm going to–!"

You gripped the cushions underneath you, trying to find something to hold onto for the upcoming release.

"Let's finish together!" More pounding and it tightened as much as it could, "C-Cumming! _I'm cumming_!"

"M-Me too! _Mweehhh, Angel_!"

With one last, violent thrust, Sans exploded inside you and that knot finally came undone. And boy, did it hit you like a tsunami. The waves of orgasm crashed upon you, nearly drowning you in their force. You screamed in pleasure as he continued to thrust in rhythm with his ejaculations, steady streams of magic flowing inside you. It felt so good, the hot feeling of his magic settling deep in your womanhood. After a few minutes of blissful release, he dropped on top of you with cock still inside. Both of you sat in a heated, exhausted mess, too overcome with oxytocin and endorphins to move or speak.

His arms coiled themselves around your middle weakly, his cheek resting against your bosom. When you found some energy again, you rested your hands on the back of his skull to run tiny circles on the smooth bone. He purred at your contact and snuggled closer to you. Almost like magic, you felt his member fade away with only residual magic tingling inside you. You hummed at the feeling. Even though Sans wasn't up for another round, the one round was enough to satiate you. You felt his body begin to sag, his grip loosening only a little but not completely letting go. He must be falling asleep.

You leaned down to kiss the top of his head and he sighed contently, soft snores escaping his teeth. He was so cute like this. You felt yourself start to drift off as well. You maneuvered yourself into a more comfortable position, pulling the sheets over top the both of you without trying to wake up Sans, and closed your eyes. Ahh, the sweet feeling of Sans's magic inside you. It was enough to lull you into slumber.

 

.

 

..

 

...

 

That was until a deep, terrifying growl came from in front of you with magic pricking like needles at your skin. You lazily opened your eyes only to shoot them wide open in terror at the tall skeleton looming above you. Papyrus was awake, and he was _pissed_. His eye sockets totally black besides one glowing orange pupil and his hands an equally menacing shade of orange. His voice was a venomous hiss.

" _what the hell is going on here...?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for story ideas are ALWAYS welcome. I can do my best to make just about anything happen, but keep in mind some things I may not do simply out of preference or lack of experience. Just want to get that out of the way so there's no misunderstandings!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. 
> 
> Midnight out! ;)


	2. ~*Its All Jokes Until After Close*~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're closing up shop at Grillby's only for Sans to make a little visit after everybody else is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after some deliberation with this chapter, I've decided I will no longer be taking OC requests. This will be my first and only one. Sorry to those of you who may like this, but it was too much of a challenge to write. Too many variables to work with and the thought of disappointing the creator of the OC is too stressful. I will be doing only reader insert requests from now on. 
> 
> I also have another story you guys can check out, [The Line Between Life and Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6621838/chapters/15152029). Only other story I have on here, though it's kind of angsty for the most part and just now getting into happy-go-lucky times. Feel free to check that out.
> 
> *Main character, Flower, does not belong to me. They belong to BlueFlower88.*
> 
> *The story, however, does belong to me.*
> 
> Story request: Make a smut piece with my OC Flower and Sans.

It had been a rough day.

You wiped the sweat from your brow, your rag scrubbing down the bar counter. You didn't realize how much clean up needed to be done since you always had help from Grillby.

Though, today, Grillby had left early with an emergency. It was so rare for him that you didn't even question it. You let him do what he needed; he rarely left the bar unattended anyway. You had worked with him for years, and there was nothing that told you he would ever bail on you without a just cause. You trusted him and he felt the same with you. So much so that he gave you a spare set of keys to lock up the bar with at the end of the night tonight. You were able to serve everybody — it was a little difficult considering it was only you for the evening shift — but the patrons had been patient with you.

You leaned back, stretching out your spine and letting out a groan. Vertebrae cracked in unison. Ahh, that felt better. You were stiff from having to balance drinks and what food you could make without Grillby's help. Still plenty of work for you to do even without him here. You could use your magic, but that would be a waste. It wasn't the most productive use of your 'skills', so to speak.

Every customer was gone and the restaurant was eerily quiet. It was so weird for you, considering the fact that you and Grillby usually chatted some when it was just the two of you. You felt almost... Lonely.

A sudden spark of blue magic from behind you and you nearly jumped. You started to glow with your magic, black flower shaped markings appearing on that gray of your right arm. You were ready for a fight.

"did i scare ya, flower? didn't mean to **uproot** ya."

You calmed down and rolled your eyes, the tension in your shoulders dissipating and that magic fading as you turned to see the most regular customer of this place. Sans the skeleton in all of his hoodie, basketball short, and slippered glory. That loneliness was gone the instant you knew it was him.

" _Sans_ , you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed at your reaction as you resumed your cleaning. The skeleton hummed to himself as he saddled on a barstool right near you. You felt his eye sockets scroll the bar, then the restaurant, and then watching the back door to the kitchen. You went to each table, wiping them down and setting the chairs on their respective surfaces seat down.

Finally, you grabbed the broom and swept up any mess still left on the floor.

"so... where's grillbz?"

You kept sweeping, but smiled a little.

"He had to leave because of an emergency, so it's just me tonight."

You heard him mutter something to himself, but didn't question it.

"awfully tiring for you to do the clean up all by yourself."

You giggled as you finished, setting the broom and dustpan in its usual corner. You turned to him as you quipped back.

"You could always help me, Sans. You're not cripple."

His smile seemed to widen. He had a joke brewing, you just knew it.

"but i am a lazy bones, not to **sternum** on cleaning."

You snorted and plopped on the stool next to him. You laugh a little louder than usual, trying not to make it obvious. His head rested in his hand with an elbow propped on the counter. Eye lights trained on you, and you felt them trace your figure from top to bottom. A blush came to your cheeks and you coughed.

"True. Though, it's not like I mind your company..."

Your eyes widened at your subconscious confession. You cleared your throat trying to hide your nerves and the darkening of your cheeks. Sans didn't say anything, only continued to watch you as you sat there. This was so awkward. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Uhm... W-We should head out now. I've cleaned up and I promised Grillby that I'd close the place before it got too la–"

The familiar feeling of bone captured your wrist as you turned to get up. You froze, his voice an octave lower as he chuckled.

"what's the rush? i figured we could have a little fun, since we have the whole place to ourselves."

Your face was burning, you could feel it. You couldn't deny that you had a thing for Sans, but he always beat around the bush and teased you.

"C-C'mon, Sans... Quit messing with me."

You faced him to watch his smile turn devilish. It tugged at his cheekbones as he pulled you onto his lap. You let out a light shriek at the sudden action, eyes wide with surprise. You were straddling him with legs on either side of his own.

"i'm not messin' with ya, flower. you think i haven't noticed the way you laugh at even the dumbest of my jokes, or that absentminded way you mention you like me around, like a few minutes ago?"

You were shocked into silence, your soul beating erratically in your chest. Was it getting hot in here or was it just you? You figured Sans hadn't noticed your causal, awkward flirting, but the truth was he was watching your every move. He knew you had a thing for him all this time. You couldn't help yourself stutter in embarrassment. You turned away to avoid his eye contact.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! That's not– _Ahh_...?!"

You felt something warm and slick glide its way up your neck. You sighed as it left you, your hands flying to your lips to hide their looseness. His smile seemed to pull that much harder at his cheekbones. Clearly your reaction was what he was expecting. You felt his hands resting on your hips, caressing the skin there in rhythmic circles. When did he put them there? He was always such a mystery.

"those sounds you make... music to my ears, ya know?"

You bit your lip and couldn't find yourself able to look him in the eye. He was teasing you, that's all! Just tell yourself this was all a dream and maybe you'd wake up any second now.

"can say i don't hate your company either, if ya catch my drift..."

One of his hands glided along your jaw and you purred as his magic thrummed along your skin. It was warm, almost electric as it passed along the nerves of your cheek, to your chin, and then to your neck. Your eyes closed as you savored his touch when his phalanges ghosted themselves along your bottom lip. They barely tugged at the body part to show the inside of your mouth.

He chuckled breathily as he inched closer to said mouth, "that outfit you wear always **rattles my bones**."

You felt your face continue to burn; his words sent shivers down your spine as his magic tickled along your body. You didn't even realize his approach until he was a hair away from you, any movement causing your lips to brush with his teeth. His breath flushed against them, hot like his touch.

"Sans... I–... We shouldn't do this, not in Grillby's place..."

He laughed again.

"nonsense, baby girl. nothing wrong with two consenting adults havin' a little fun, is there?"

Baby girl? That was new. His eye lights had this gleam to them that made this heat settle deep in your core. It was enchanting, and you found yourself transfixed in his stare.

"W-Well... I guess not..."

He only smiled as his teeth rested against your lips. It was slow, deliberate. But passionate in the way he did it. Those boney hands of his slithered up your lower back under your hoodie to pull you even closer. It took you a minute to process everything; the feeling of his smooth teeth moving against your lips sending butterflies fluttering in your stomach. It felt so good. Your hands dug themselves into the front of his jacket. His phalanges gripped at your tank, desperate to feel at the skin hidden underneath. You were so eager to do this. Every day you spent with him had you further and further into this crush. Your head was spinning as the kisses continued and got even more intense.

That warm and slick 'something' moved along your lips.

You opened your eyes a peak to see a glowing, blue tongue seeking entry into your mouth. You flushed again, but slowly opened your lips to give him the permission he wanted. And he took it. Gladly. Soon, his tongue wrestled with yours and you were out of breath in no time. Every chance you could with a turn of your head, you gasp for breath before he took it away again. One hand remained on your lower back and the other creeped it's way down to your ass, gripping a cheek firmly. You squeaked into his mouth, prompting him to stop for just a moment to give you a chance to breath.

"Hnnn... _Hahh_... Sans, what're you doing?..."

He smiled against your lips, his grin absolutely bewitching.

"heh... i was admiring your firm **ass** ets."

With a wink, he squeezed your butt through those thin, tight jeans to emphasize his words. You moaned a little despite yourself. His eyes brightened at your reaction and both hands came to rest on your ass. Rubbing the orbs from over your jeans, he dug his fingers into the back pockets to wiggle a couple in them. Another moan came from you at his attention.

"seriously, such sweet noises you make, baby girl. can't wait to see what else i can make you do."

You couldn't find your voice. It was so embarrassing, but you still couldn't deny this is what you've always wanted. Something about the way he carried himself or the way he treated others had you falling hard for him. You could feel your soul practically pounding out of your chest. He took your silence as a go ahead and leaned into your neck. What was he– you bit your lip as his vibrant tongue slurped up the skin.

" _Ahh_... Sans..."

He chuckled into your neck, sending your body into a frenzy. It was so deep, rumbling through his chest and through his teeth to buzz at that sensitive skin.

"i'll be sure to take _very_ good care of you, baby girl..."

You were panting now. His teeth nibbled at the skin, soliciting another light moan from you. You gripped harder onto his hoodie trying to find some kind of purchase in the worn out cloth.

"you taste sweet... and so soft too."

You unconsciously leaned your head away, granting him more access to all the little bits of skin on your neck. His smile widened against said skin and he continued to nibble feather light against it. His tongue followed after him, lapping at the invisible bite marks he left behind. You could feel the heat on your face, in your core, and in your loins. Your underwear was slowly but surely dampening from his advances. One hand still caressing the flesh of your ass and the other climbing its way up your stomach to touch at your breast. You cried out as your body pushed into his hand, craving more and more with each second.

"i can't get enough of all this skin," He growled into your neck and you bit your lip again, "fits so nicely into my hands too."

Your thoughts were blurry, and your reason was fading. His touch was impressive, every sensation shooting pleasure through your nerves. His hands busied themselves with your body, caressing an ass cheek in one and a breast in the other. He did it in tandem, the same rhythmic groping on each. You found your voice again as your eyes trailed themselves over to the still open windows.

"S-Sans, wait... All the windows are open... and I forgot to lock the door..." You were out of breath, panting heavily, "What if somebody comes in?"

He seemed to smile even wider, if that was possible.

"say no more, baby girl. i know just the thing."

You whined at the loss of his hand on your ass, but jumped as you heard every blind shut tight and even the door lock behind you. A blue glow emanated from behind your back and at your collar. His magic was obviously the culprit. The glow faded and he rested it back on your ass, squeezing it so another noise would come out of you. His eyes met yours as he lifted himself from your neck.

"now that we've got a little privacy, how about we have even more fun?"

You nodded as he lifted you off of him to stand up from the stool. He pushed you back and pinned you to the bar, hands resting on either side of you. That grin of his was mischievous as his eye lights drank you in from head to toe. His phalanges tugged at the opening of your hoodie.

"c'mon baby girl, show me more of that beautiful skin of yours."

Your hands were hesitant, but you pulled off your hoodie one sleeve at a time and rested it on the counter beside you. Your face was burning; the tank not doing much to cover your top half. His teeth inched towards the upper part of your breast, 'kissing' the exposed skin.

"that's a good girl. do you want a reward for being so obedient?"

You couldn't stop yourself from nodding, eager to see what he would do next. His teeth continued to give you light kisses; his hands snaked their way agonizingly slow up your sides and cupped your breasts. You let out a louder moan; the way he kneaded them sending more heat into your core. You knew you were soaked, even your jeans were starting to get a little wet. You rubbed your thighs together. Any kind of friction was welcome, you needed something to distract from the heat in your loins. His finger snuck its way into the top of your tank to pull it down over your breast. A black bra greeted him.

"so cute." His tongue slithered its way into the top of your bra, "just wanna eat you up..."

You panted as he had his way with you, that kneading and licking on your breasts driving you further into desire.

"P-Please..." Your voice cracked with embarrassed and pleasure, "Give me more..."

"oh? you want more?"

You nodded, one of his hand now cupping your cheek. A phalange rubbed against your lips and opened your mouth so he could watch as he played with your tongue. He licked his own teeth, grinding them together with amusement.

"Y-Yes." You begged, "Please, Sans."

He took his hands away from you and with a flick of his wrist, he had you flipped over with your breasts pressed into the bar counter. Your body was in between two bar stools as your arms lay splayed over the surface. You couldn't even process what happened before his hands grabbed your hips. With smooth motions, they went up and down from your thighs to your ass and back again.

"such a great view. gotta say it looks way better when i have it all to myself."

His skull inched closer as his hands busied themselves with undoing the zipper of your jeans. With a quick motion, he tugging them down your thighs for them to fall unceremoniously at your ankles. You yelped in surprise and blushed dark as you tried to bury your face in the counter. He was so close to you; you could feel his breath on your ass. You moaned into the wood as his hands slid up your now bare legs caressing as he went. His thumbs lightly brushed on your inner thigh. You whined at the loss of his touch so close to your lower lips. You were desperate to feel him inside, even if it was just his fingers. You babbled incoherently, your lust taking over control of your mouth.

"Hahhhh, Sans... It feels so good... Your hands on my skin... I can't get enough..."

He laughed at your desperation. You felt the shaky breath on your round cheeks, straight through your underwear. You fidgeted against the counter, trying to find some way to busy yourself as you rubbed your thighs together again.

"you're so vocal, baby girl. but i keep wondering where you _really_ want me to touch you."

His hands rubbed against the outer skin of your thighs right above your knees and you hummed at contact.

"i guess i'll have to follow that sweet voice of yours then."

Further up they went, getting about mid thigh. You moaned lightly as his magic tingled against your skin.

"looks like i'm getting warmer."

He put his hands in between your legs and spread them open roughly. You yelped at the motion, then moaned even louder as his fingers dug into your skin.

"warmer still, but not quite there."

You were panting, drool dripping on the counter. His hands came up higher to rub right on the uppermost crease of your thighs where they met your hips. Your moan rose an octave, the closeness of his fingers to your mound causing you to squirm under his touch.

"al~most."

The second his phalanges glided over your wet panties, you moaned loudly in the bar. His laugh vibrated against your skin as a couple fingers rubbed at you from over the cloth.

"there it is." His tone seemed surprised at you continually moaning, "stars, baby girl. you're so wet already..."

You were embarrassed, mortified, horny, and happy all at once. You thought to yourself how you could be doing this type of thing in Grillby's pub pinned on his precious bar counter and being teased by his favorite and most loyal customer. And that fact that you were thoroughly enjoying yourself with every single touch as his magic tickled along your skin. Your juices were practically sopping down your thighs, the want– no, _need_ for more egging you on further.

"Sans... Please... I can't wait anymore..."

He laughed, taking his fingers and digging them into the fabric of your panties. The squelching noises as he pushed further inside you had you cry out in ecstasy.

"can't wait for what?" You could hear his voice right next to your ear, "tell me what i can do for you, baby girl."

He was teasing you at your most vulnerable. He knew what you wanted, and you were sure he wanted the same, yet he was dragging this out just to see your reaction.

"I-I want you inside... _Please_..."

His tongue lapped at your ear and he nibbled at it. Those same fingers moving along your panties suddenly thrusting them out of the way and slipping inside you. You could feel every bump and ridge of the bones on them against your sensitive walls. But it wasn't enough, you needed more.

"how's that? like the feel of my fingers inside you?"

You nodded and gripped at the counter, tightening your legs somewhat over his wrist as he fingered you. He was fast, but went as deep as he could with two boney phalanges. You whined as his thrusts, eager to have something even bigger inside.

"i can't help getting the impression that you want more though... do i need to make my little baby girl honest?"

His other hand pulled up your tank to reveal the skin underneath. His hand crawled up from your lower stomach and snuck under your bra, pushing it up into a bundled mess on your collarbone. Two fingers took hold of your nipple and twisted it causing you to mewl out loudly. His fingers kept their pace on your lower lips, suddenly scissoring you. The stretch they gave you was out of this world and your soul thrummed in your chest.

"that's a good girl..." He was drinking up your reactions and relishing in them, "beg for it, beg me to give you exactly what you want."

You were pushing climax, but didn't want to finish yet. It was getting so close though. You knew if you didn't swallow your embarrassment and just say it, you would probably cum from his teasing alone. Your lips quivered as you spoke in hardly above a whisper.

"Y-Your cock... Please fill me with your cock... _Please_ ~"

He bit your ear, causing you to howl in pleasure at the pain. It felt so good. His hands left you, fingers disappearing from your pussy and hand releasing your breast. Your panties slipped back into place, cold against your warm entrance from being away from it for so long. That high was gone in an instant as his heat faded from your body. You could hear some shuffling from behind while the minutes passed before a **_thud_** sounded near the ground. A sudden glowing came from behind and you turned to see a ectoplasmic cock bobbing free from under his jacket, then being grasped in one hand. He stepped out of his shorts and kicked them to the side. Saddling up behind you, he rubbed his newly formed appendage against your inner thighs. You tried to hide your moan at the feeling of his warm, hard dick, but your mouth betrayed you. He chuckled at your reaction and pushed gently into your lips then rubbed back and forth.

"with this?" He continued to rub teasingly at your guarded entrance, " _fuck_ , you're so wet..."

He licked his teeth as his eye lights shifted up to yours gazing back at him, "and so ready for me."

The coals of desire inside you started lighting up again. Heat stirred as you tried to get even more friction against his length. He groaned at the action and pushed his tip against the fabric of your panties — the only thing that was keeping him from going inside you. Your mind was so far gone.

" _Yessss_... Feels so good... Fill me up, I _need_ you!"

He pushed further to pry open your sloppy lips. The feeling of his head pressing at your entrance, the warmth and tingling of it, was driving you nuts.

"that's it... you singing, _begging_ for me sounds amazing."

He growled deep in his chest, the sound resonating from somewhere low in his ribs. A phalange hooked around your panties and pulled them to the side again. You felt his warm head line itself with your entrance.

"hope you're ready for me... because here i come!"

He thrust violently inside you, slamming your gut into the counter and subsequently taking your breath away. He groaned as his pelvis hilted against your ass, his whole length snug inside your pussy. Before you could regain your breath, he worked himself at a steady pace.

"so warm and tight. _shi~t_...!"

Your eye half lidded as you savored his rhythm and his length. It stretched at your walls more and more the harder he went. His magic tickled at the nerves, buzzing against your insides each time he thrust in. You gripped that the counter, not able to hold yourself still for his pounding. His hands took purchase on your hips, finally steadying you as the fingers dug themselves into your skin. You groaned at the pain, more wetness rushing to your loins. Your ass slapped against his pelvis each time he hilted.

"Sans! Sans! _Ahhh_!"

Your breasts pressed into the counter top, the slick surface grinding against them. The friction burned at your sensitive nubs and you whined. He must've taken the hint; he pulled your hips further towards him till your breasts hung free off the counter and jiggled with each thrust. You yelped as he rearranged you, then took hold of the edge and laid your head against your folded arms.

"damn, i love hearing you moan my name. sounds so good in that dirty voice of yours!"

His head fell back as his pace quickened. His cock somehow managed to get further inside and pound into you that much harder. You fell apart at the seams, tongue lolling out with fresh drool wetting the counter. His phalanges dug further into your skin and you hissed at the pain. He was practically holding on for dear life. A knot coiled in your belly and you felt yourself pushing the horizon again.

"Hahhhh... Nnhhh! So good! _Sans_ ~!"

He laughed loudly, moaning every so often as your pussy squeezed at his cock. His voice sounded breathless.

"ahh... don't worry, baby girl... i know how to make you feel even better!"

His hand grasped one of your thighs and pulled it up to rest the leg on the stool next to you. Now having you at a new angle, he took a new position to fuck you deeper and slammed his cock into your g-spot. You screamed in pleasure as he pounded it, the sheer force of his movements pushing you further over the edge.

"Oh stars! Sans! _Sans_ , it's so good! You're gonna make me cum!"

His hand returned to your hips, hooking into the curves of one and grasping your upper thigh to pull you into his thrusts. You moaned with each time he slammed into you, that knot seeming to coil tighter and tighter.

"go ahead and cum then! i wanna see the face you make when you cum from my cock!"

It kept tightening, and it was going to break any second. He kept thrusting only seeming to go at an impossible speed as you fell apart at his hands. His cock began to grow ever so slightly, pushing at your walls and stretching you that much more with this new angle. Your legs were like jelly; you were glad he was holding you so tightly or you'd fall to the ground. Just a little more and you'd break.

"I-I'm gonna cum! Cumming! I'm cumming, _Sans_!"

He growled again, the sound almost feral as he literally destroyed you. His fingers would leave definite bruises on your hips, the pain stinging at your nerves.

"fuck, i'm close... _gonna cum_!"

A few more thrusts and that knot came undone, colors exploding in your vision. Your pussy tightening around his member spurred on his own orgasm. He squirted some burning magic into you, hissing and pulling himself out of you to spray the rest over your bare ass and back. You were chanting incoherent praises, your own orgasm overstimulating your senses and causing you to fall against the counter with your one leg standing suddenly buckling. The trail of drool dribbled down your chin and you were a panting, hot mess.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you into an embrace on his lap, resting himself on the stool to the side. His teeth kissed at your neck and his fingers ran greedily over the raw flesh of your stomach. His magic seeped out of your entrance, you could feel it sliding down your skin. You both recovered from your orgasms, breaths slowing to regular rhythm and chests stopping their heaving.

"mmhh... that was great." He chuckled into your neck, "can't wait for round two."

Your eyes widened and you scrambled in his embrace. Full blown panic and embarrassment took hold of your raw nerves.

"N-No! I have to clean this up! Not to mention clean myself up! And actually lock up the bar! We need to get out of here! Grillby is gonna kill me! I mean, he'll kill us! We–"

He sealed your lips in a kiss. You jolted at the sudden affection, but soon found yourself leaning into it. His teeth moved against your mouth and he released you with a pant.

"relax, flower. i was just messin' with ya." Another gentle kiss to your lips, "we can always do this again sometime, yeah?"

You nodded and curled up against him. You were definitely all for doing this again. Just maybe not in Grillby's bar. It was clear that Sans felt something for you, and he knew you had a thing for him. You both had _plenty_ of time to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter onwards will be only reader insert requests. I already have a couple I'm working on, but feel free to send me your ideas and I'll let you know if it's something I can handle. 
> 
> *Also, I apologize for the display of your OC, BlueFlower88, if it's not to your liking. I tried to make some kind of background information from what you gave me, but I still don't think it turned out well after a few times messing with the flow of the chapter. I hope you won't be upset with me for this, but I can honestly tell you that I did the best I could with what I had to work with. Thank you again for the suggestion and the new experience. Never done an OC story before, so it was lots of fun to try in that regard.* 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. 
> 
> Midnight out.


	3. Only Two Can Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a flyer for a dancing competition. What better way to express yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I've been swamped with work and the semester just started for me so it's trying to get into the swing of writing, working, and going to school again. Updates might be a bit infrequent, but they will still happen. 
> 
> Best way to know of my updates is to subscribe. Simple as that.

You clutched the paper tightly to your chest. Deep breath. Just ask him, you can do this. You were shaking with nervousness. The paper crumpled under the weight of your hands. It's just a simple question! It's not hard! He's bound to at least humor you... Right?

You close your eyes.

* * *

 

** Two hours earlier **

You had just visited with Undyne and Alphys at their house and watched a marathon's worth of animes. You still had one of their signature, catchy openings bouncing around in your head that you were humming along too. You were walking towards the skelebro's home — your temporary home at least until you could get your own — when a bright, flashy paper caught your eye on a telephone pole beside you on the sidewalk. You stopped midstep and gazed at it; the sparkly text catching your attention immediately. You snatched the paper from its position stapled to the wood and scanned it closer.

**_Come one and all to  
Mettaton's Wonderous Talent Show!_ **

**_Show off your skills to all of monsterkind and even the Fabulous Mettaton himself!_ **

**_Do you have what it takes to be the next star of the surface?!_ **

_A talent show, huh? That sounds fun!_

Your mind drifted to the skelebros. Papyrus's technique was fantastic; every move, bow, and twirl executed perfectly. He was a master at his craft, which just so happened to be Latino focused. How monsters even knew of such a genre of dancing was beyond you, but Papyrus was the best at it in all the monster district. Even underground, he was the go-to for any Latino dance; from salsa to tango to mamba, especially the cha-cha. That was his absolute favorite. He had tried to teach you at some point, but it was too fast paced and not really something you enjoyed. Still, watching him was a show in and of itself, and that meant just as much to you.

Sans, on the other hand, was... Well, you didn't know for sure. You'd never seen him dance, and frankly ever time you brought up the topic he would derail it with a joke and talk about something else. You eventually stopped asking him, instead moving to ask Papyrus since he was the closest to Sans. Papyrus told you stories of how wonderful Sans had been, how calculated and smooth his movements were, and how dancing was the only thing that seemed to give him life. But one day, he just... Up and stopped. He wouldn't talk about it, wouldn't dare try it, and made every effort to avoid any of his style's songs or moves. It was as if everything that had ever given his life fulfillment was gone, save for Papyrus himself of course.

You looked at the flyer and hatched a plan. You couldn't help your feet sprinting to the skelebros house faster than ever.

If you could show Sans the light of dancing again, maybe he would be truly happy for a change. You'd get to see an actual, genuine smile on his teeth and not the same plastered one he always uses. This was your chance! You could do this! You'd ask him upfront with pure excitement to teach you some moves and if all went right, you could ask him to duet with you at the show. You could convince him, put on the charm and get him! He'd have to tell you yes!

* * *

 

You were hesitating. This was easier said than done. You had been standing in front of the door to their home for hours, just pacing on the porch unable to figure out how to word this particular request. You were silently glad Papyrus wasn't home as you glanced at the empty driveway, save for Sans's motorcycle. Papyrus would've surely noticed you by now and practically dragged you inside. Something told you Sans was most likely sleeping in his room. You took another breath, steeled your nerves, and opened the door with your key. The house was silent other than the slight rumbling of the air conditioner. It was peaceful, but you had work to do!

You creeped up the steps as soft as you could before standing at the door to Sans's room. You can do this! You stuffed the flyer in your pocket. Another deep breath. Your hand shook as you paused inches from the door. C'mon! You stood straighter and rapped your knuckles on the door. You waited. You didn't hear anything on the other side. He _was_ a pretty heavy sleeper. You knocked again, this time a little louder. Some shuffling on the other side and the sound of bones popping. He really must've been asleep... Maybe this wasn't a good idea... ABORT! ABORT!

You turned and started on your way to the guest room when you heard the door creak open.

"*ya~wn*...hmm?" You felt his eyelights staring at your back as you stopped midstep, "hey kid, what's up? where ya goin'?"

You swallowed your anxiousness and put a smile on your face as you turned around.

"Oh, uh... I was just..." You gripped the paper in your pocket, "I was gonna ask you something."

He rose a brow as he leaned against his door frame; his hands crossed casually against his waist.

"oh, yeah?"

You nodded and pulled out the paper. You reluctantly looked at it before showing it to him. You tried not to focus on the sight of his smile tugging on his cheekbones.

"I saw this on my way over, and uh... I was hoping you could teach me some things?"

A dry, broken laugh answered you.

"...S-Sans?"

His sockets were empty. Pitch blackness was the only thing staring back at you. His tone utterly icy as he spat out.

"i don't dance, kid. get paps to teach you."

You were taken aback, but you continued pushing. You wouldn't let him drop this topic again.

"But I want _you_ to teach me. I know you haven't danced for awhile, but I'm sure there's _something_ –!"

Those skeletal arms tightened around him. His left eye began to glow cyan; the air around you stung at your skin. You took a step back with fear creeping up your spine.

"i don't dance. end of discussion."

Your mind told you to stop, but your heart and soul were urging you to pry. You wanted to know, you _needed_ to know.

"...But _why_? Why won't you tell me why you don't anymore?"

"it's none of your business." You could hear his teeth grinding together, "i said this discussion is _over_."

That was like a knife to the soul. You felt your resolve crumbling and your voice rose in pitch.

"No joke, huh.... You can't even humor me? Why do you just shut me down?"

" _enough, angel_."

You felt tears burning at the corners of your eyes and shut them tight. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction of you in tears over this.

" _Fine_. You continue to push me and everybody away because you don't want to talk about it... All I want to do is help, yet you use your jokes as a brick wall against _any of it_!"

You felt your chest heaving. You were sad, frustrated, and hurt all at once. It felt like your soul was breaking. All you wanted was to show him that happiness he once had. Maybe find a connection in something that you were new to. You tried to control all the feelings welling up inside you that were bursting from your mouth. Your heart was in turmoil. You weren't sure why, but you felt  _hurt_. 

"I just–!" You bit your tongue and crumpled the paper into a ball between two fists, "Forget it, this was a stupid idea!"

You threw the now ball-sized paper at him. He grunted as it hit right between his nasal bone and left eye, trying to use his hands to block it but to no avail.

"oww! what the hell?!"

The door burst open downstairs. Papyrus announced his presence in his usual bold declaration.

"SANS, BESTIE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HOME!"

His eye-sockets fell on you both in a tense atmosphere, and you were sure he could feel Sans's magic crackling in the air. If you could with no magic of your own, stars knows he could. He marched up the stairs with arms crossed.

"AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?" His gaze went from you to Sans, "SANS, WHY ARE YOU EXERTING YOUR MAGIC?"

Sans said nothing for a long moment. As he opened his mouth, you spoke for him.

"It's nothing, Paps. We were just talking, and we're done now."

Sans's eyes fell on you, that once cold glare softened into a curious glance.

"BUT BESTIE, HE SEEMS AWFULLY–?"

"It's fine. He's probably just tired as usual, you know?" You thrust your hands in your hoodie pockets and pasted that fake smile on your cheeks, "I need to go run some errands, but how about you make some of your delicious spaghetti and I'll be back to have some later?"

Papyrus wasn't convinced. He took another long look at the two of you, then sighed. With a hearty 'NYEH HEH HEH!', he struck a pose.

"OF COURSE, BESTIE! NOBODY WOULD DREAM OF MISSING MY CULINARY EXPERTISE! OH, I EVEN FOUND A NEW RECIPE WHEN I VISITED THE LIBRARY! I SHALL TEST OUT MY SKILLS WITH THIS NEW ADVENTURE INTO THE UNKNOWN!"

He lifted you into a hug and set you back down, waggling a finger at you.

"BE SURE TO COME BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO! YOU WOULDN'T WANT THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S DELICIOUS, NEW PASTA TO BE COLD WHEN YOU TRY IT FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

You mustered a smile as he bounded off down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He was always so enthusiastic about his cooking. He didn't need to be dragged into your argument.

"why did you–?"

You cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, forget it. You don't care anyway."

"no, wait! angel–!"

You again cut him off by walking away from the shorter of the two brothers. You heard his voice mutter something, and then his door shut shortly afterwords.

You made your way back to the front door — you hadn't even bothered to take your shoes off yet anyway — and waved bye to Papyrus before leaving and locking the door behind you.

You walked a little to cool yourself off. Just to forget that stupid argument with Sans. You ground your teeth together and sighed.

You didn't need him... You could teach yourself! Yeah! You'd look up some tutorials on YouTube and figure something out! Tons of Youtubers must have made some hip hop routines or tutorial move videos that you could watch and then you could come up with your own routine or something. It was easy, you were feeling your mood pick back up.

Your mood soured when you remembered the fact that you had two left feet. Right... You weren't the most coordinated person in the world. You somewhat struggled finding the rhythm and being able to do coherent dances to it. It took a lot of practice on your part to learn something if things weren't laid out with a lot of detailed explanations, especially dancing. You kicked a rock in the road and growled.

You pulled out your cell and scrolled through to find Mettaton's number. You should at least call him and let him know you want to attend.

* * *

Well, it went better than you were expecting.

Mettaton had a private studio in one of his condos that he used from time to time when he needed me-time. Who knew even Mettaton needed such a thing being the attention whore he was. You were thankful; even more so when he offered it to you so you could practice for the show. Everybody you knew monster-wise _knew_ you didn't dance. In the underground, you just mimicked them as best you could. But you never had a particular style all your own. And of course, that would be the set of a lifetime that would increase his popularity if you were to dance for the first time at his show. Not like he didn't take the surface by storm being a mechanical marvel or anything.

He said to grab some of your things so you could stay there for a few weeks. You refused at first, until you remembered that argument with Sans. Then you were all for it. Mettaton would even take some time out of his busy schedule to get you 'in shape'. The show was a good month and a half away, so you weren't exactly sure what he was planning on doing. It was sweet nonetheless.

You headed back to the brothers' house in better spirits than before right as Papyrus and Sans sat down for dinner. It was still awkward being in the same room with the more stoic of the two brothers, but you managed to sit opposite him to the right of Papyrus.

"OH BESTIE! I'M SO GLAD YOU WERE ABLE TO MAKE IT BACK IN TIME FOR THE UNVEILING OF MY NEW CULINARY MASTERPIECE!"

He was so cheerful, you couldn't help but smile. Sans — who was swirling a ketchup bottle idly against the table — wasn't even trying to fake a smile as usual. You didn't bother acknowledging it; that anger and hurt from before still boiled in your gut. Papyrus was either acting or actually oblivious to the mood between you as he scooped some of what looked like chicken alfredo onto your plates. It smelled and looked amazing.

"Aww stars, Paps, this looks delicious!"

His cheekbones blushed a light orange at your response.

"B-BESTIE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED IT! BUT OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPRECIATES YOUR GENUINE COMPLIMENTS!"

You giggled some and took a bite. Oh. My. _Stars_. It was amazing! Your stomach was somewhat growling from hunger before but now with satisfaction as you scarfed down the delicious pasta.

"SO BESTIE, HAVE YOU HEARD OF METTATON'S DANCE COMPETITION HE'S HOLDING SOON?"

You stopped mid-bite. You could feel Sans tense in front of you, but readjusted yourself and finished eating what was in your mouth.

"Oh, yeah. I was actually thinking of doing something for it..."

Papyrus's eyesockets bulged out of his skull as he grasped your hands with fork still in one. You immediately noticed the alfredo sauce splatter on the end of his glove.

"BESTIE! THAT'S WONDERFUL! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU ON STAGE! I'M SURE YOU'LL BE AMAZING!"

You blushed some.

"Nah, it's not that great, Paps... But uhm, since we're on the topic..."

He perked up at your sudden addition, and Sans seemed unfazed.

"I'm uhm, going to be staying at one of Mettaton's condos for awhile... Till the show."

Papyrus squealed just like the huge fan he was. He rose from his chair making it slam back to the ground and scooped you up directly from yours. You yelped at the sudden action and his eyelights met yours, bright as ever.

"YOU GET TO STAY AT ONE OF HIS CONDOS?! BESTIE! NYEEEHHHH!!!!"

Tears of what you assumed was happiness came from his eyes for just a moment as he twirled you around. You tried your best to keep your feet or legs from hitting the table. He was contuining to squeal in glee, explaining how amazing it must be and how lucky you were to see such a private space of his. You chucked to yourself knowing that if Papyrus ever asked Mettaton to see it or stay there, he would let him in a heartbeat.

Sans was dead silent. Even with Papyrus buzzing in your ears, you couldn't help, but glance over at him. He seemed... Lost. You couldn't help that anger fading away, but tried to hide it.

* * *

 

Dinner went as usual after that, and you packed up your things to leave the next morning. Sans wasn't there to see you off, but you would only be gone for a little while. Your heart ached a bit in your chest as you glanced up to the top story right where his room would be. The curtains were drawn and still. You sighed as you waved Papyrus off, then hoped into one of Mettaton's cars and drove off toward the condo.

It was nice, a little flashy for your tastes, but cozy at least. Only the very basics; a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and closet. It was packed with his clothes, but you didn't mind. You were fine with your suitcase.

Mettaton started the training the next day via a video feed from the big screen tv in his studio. Of course he wouldn't be here. He was halfway across the world right now! You were silently relieved until the training began. It was only two weeks, but...

It was _brutal_. You could barely walk that first week. The second week was better. After that, you were left to figure out your routine. He wanted it to be a surprise so he would only help if you absolutely didn't know what you were doing. It was difficult as well considering the only monster underground who did your particular chosen style refused to help you.

Speaking of Sans, he hadn't text or called you at all the whole time. You talked to everybody else, but he didn't mutter a peep your way. Even when you talked to Papyrus, he always seemed to be out of the house or at work. Nobody else even seemed to see him for much of the time. You spent much of your free time wanting to talk to him. Just to hear his voice. Maybe laugh at one of his stupid puns. You would wonder as you stretched before your personal training how to mend this fight. You had a pressed a button you shouldn't have, but it was only because you cared about him. More than anybody else you knew from the underground. And those feelings grew more and more the more time you spent away from him.

You missed the hell out of him. You missed those times you both would nap on the couch and watch stupid comedies. You missed those times you both would stargaze on the roof and he would tell you all about the constellations and stars. You missed those times when you both would go to Grillby's and cause trouble only to rile up the fire monster who owned the joint himself. You even missed those times where you both would sit on your bed or his bed and talk about nothing and everything.

He was your best friend and so much more. One stupid secret and your obnoxious curiosity had ruined that. You would make things right with this competition. You were determined to blow everybody away, especially him. Every day you spent covered in sweat and bruises from falling on your ass only renewed your determination.

You only sent him one text during your time away.

You: **I'm sorry for our fight, and I know I have no right to ask this, but please come to the show. You don't have to stay for the whole thing, but I'm the last set. I really want you to see me perform.**

* * *

 

You were ready. Your heart was already pounding; sweat was starting to form on your forehead. You took a deep breath and reached for your phone. You texted Undyne and Alphys, who had already gone and were cooling off in the audience.

You: **Do you see him anywhere?**

Undyne: **Relax, NERD. He'll be here!**

Alphys: **i'm sure he's jus hidin sumwhr so nobody can c him. u no how he is.**

You pocketed your phone, wringing your now free hands together. This whole thing was for him. If he wasn't here, then what was the point? All those hours training, sweating, pouring your heart out and trying to learn some sense of choreography at Mettaton's condo all by yourself. It was an exhausting few weeks, but you did it. You dug your hands into your hoodie pockets and bit your lip.

_Get it together! He'll be here!_

Papyrus was all smiles as he walked off stage left and embraced you in a hug.

"OH, BESTIE! THAT WAS SO FUN!"

He noticed your slight sweat and pulled you away, holding you up by your arms. His eye sockets meet yours in a determined stare.

"DON'T BE NERVOUS, BESTIE! YOU'RE GOING TO DO GREAT!"

That gracious, confident smile painted his cheekbones.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE AN ESTABLISHED STYLE DOESN'T MEAN YOU WON'T DO FANTASTIC! I BELIEVE IN YOU! JUST FOLLOW THE MUSIC AND YOU'LL BE THE BEST! I MEAN, BESIDES ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OF COURSE!"

You cracked a small smile as he hugged you close again and put you back on the ground. You fidgeted by digging your sneakers into the ground and looked away.

"Did you... Happen to see Sans in the crowd?"

His smile faltered for a moment, before he brought it back.

"NO... B-BUT HE MUST BE HERE! HE WOULDN'T DREAM OF SLEEPING THROUGH OR SKIPPING YOUR FIRST PERFORMANCE! I MUST NOT HAVE BEEN PAYING CLOSE ENOUGH ATTENTION AS I WAS TOO BUSY MARVELING THE AUDIENCE WITH MY DANCING PROWESS!"

Your heart dropped in your chest before a shaky laugh escaped your lips. Your hands dug into the pockets of your hoodie.

"You're right, Paps. I'm sure he's here..." You tried to muster up the most genuine smile you could as you returned his gaze, "I guess I should get ready. See you after my set."

With a loud 'NYEH HEH HEH!', he ran off to go join the others at a table in the audience. You went to the edge of the curtain, pulling it back to watch him go. They received him with enthusiasm; you could practically see how animated he and Undyne were and could only guess they were arguing over who did better. Undyne hadn't necessarily wanted to do this, but once it became a competition, she was all for beating Papyrus into the ground. You snickered a bit to yourself as they argued before Toriel rose her paws to cease the argument entirely. She was still a mother; even without a child, Papyrus and Undyne were enough of a handful. You took your hand away from the curtain and gripped at your chest.

_It'll be okay. I can do this... I can do this!_

As if on cue, Mettaton's voice came over the speaker system.

"And now my lovely beauties, give it up for the newest of our wonderful lineup. Tonight is her very _first_ performance, so be prepared to be _wowed_ by the gorgeous Angel as she dances to 'Gangsta' by Kehlani!"

You walked on stage accompanied by a bunch of shouts and hollers echoing along the large theatre. Undyne and Papyrus were having a cheering match, while Toriel and Alphys waved from their seats. Everybody else was clapping enthusiastically as you made your way to the middle, getting in stance. Legs shoulder width apart. Arms loose at your sides. Slowly, the clapping stopped as the lights faded and one light shone solely on the stage. Specifically on you. Your heart was racing, but you took a deep breath. You couldn't see past the stage as the floor lights now blocked your view. You silently thanked Mettaton for the extra touch.

The music started and the giggle played through the speakers.

**I need a gangsta  
To love me better  
Than all the others do**

You did a model walk inching your way forward. One leg in front of the other as you looked out to the audience. Closer and closer, you got a few feet from the edge then you turned around and swirled your hands above your head.

**To always forgive me  
Ride or die with me  
That's just what gangsters do**

You slowly unzipped your jacket with one hand and running the other through your loose hair by the middle of the second verse. You drug both hands across your body to your shoulders, taking hold of the black sleeves and pulling them down as the second verse and third verse ended. You rolled your neck as it slid down. As more of your hidden clothing was shown, you pulled the hoodie off and threw it as far away as you could as the beat hit. A white muscle shirt with black ribcage markings torn at the end of your own ribcage was put on full display.

**I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue  
I'm built for all the abuse  
I got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows**

You took a couple steps forward, then thrust your chest out with the beat with arms out to each side. Twirling your body, you rocked your hips then bent over. You curled your back and pushed up and down your shoulders. You fell to your knees by twirling your leg out and tucking it underneath you. You rolled your neck again and ran your hands from between your legs, up your stomach and to your chest.

**I'm good on that pussy shit  
I don't want what I can get  
I want someone with secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows**

You stood back up, pushing yourself up with your arms. You rocked your hips forward and back, hands planted on your hips with your knees slightly bent. Then you rotated your body around in a circle while thrusting your arms and chest out in rhythm as you took a step by step till you were back around. You dropped down, butt resting on your ankles and you pushed your chest out then waved your arms slowly and smoothly beside you.

**I need a gangsta  
To love me better  
Than all the others do**

You ran your hands sensually through your hair again, rolling your shoulders in a few circles. You threw your arms in the air then grabbed each wrist, running them around your head. You dropped them back down to your shoulders and drug them down your shoulders, to your chest, to your sides.

**To always forgive me  
Ride or die with me  
That's just what gangsters do**

You took your hands forward, doing a catwalk on all fours. You arched your back with each 'step', your chest pushing forward each time you arched it downward. You leaned back up against the back of your calves, running hands from your thighs up to your neck.

**My freakness is on the loose  
And running all over you  
Please, take me to places that nobody, nobody knows**

You stood up. Your body twitched with each pound of the bass. Your legs bent as your body convulsed, legs bent slightly and spine bending back almost all the way. You pulled back up with the beat, arms twitched and bending against you and away as it pounded in your ears.

**You got me hooked up on the feeling  
You got me hanging from the ceiling  
Got me up so high I'm barely breathing  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go**

Continuing to twitch your body as your heart pumped in rhythm. You bent forward this time. Your sneakers held you firm as your legs bent unequally. You pulled up and down, hair falling in your face as your breath labored. Your feet rose on your tip toes, then knees bent forward and to the sides. You slowly rested your hands on the ground, body still twitching to the beat.

**I need a gangsta  
To love me better  
Than all the others do  
They do, they do, they do oh**

You slowed and rolled yourself up slowly, whipping your hair back to fall in place behind your neck as you got all the way up. You squatted down, taking hands to your sides. You ran them opposite each other. Gripping at the ends of your shirt then letting it go. You did the same with your pants, pulling them down slightly before letting go.

**To always forgive me  
Ride or die with me  
That's just what gangsters do**

You rolled your neck when your hands snaked back up your body and slid up by your jugulars. You stood up slowly as your hands teased your body. Your chest barely pushed out then pulled back in as the song finished. You twitched some to angle your body to the side, putting one arm straight down in front of you. As the beat faded, you bent your head down and placed one hand on the crown of your skull. The beat disappeared and the room went quiet.

You were panting. Sweat poured down your neck and glistened across your bare skin. Your lungs were on fire and you could hardly breathe. It was finally over.

The whole room exploded in applause and whistles. You startled just a bit at the sudden volume of the room, almost falling over but managing to stand back up. You felt a blush form on your cheeks; at least you were so tired from the performance that nobody would question it. You waved then bowed, not sure what to do with yourself. You stood there a bit before grabbing your thrown hoodie, then waving again as you made your way off stage. You chuckled to yourself in embarrassment as you wiped your forehead.

You barely made it a few steps past the curtains before you caught sight of him. A skeleton was leaning up against the wall, hands tucked in his pockets as you felt that familiar tickle of magic against your skin. His sneaker crinkled as his leg held him up against the wall. That familiar face hidden in the shadow of his hood, so no glimpse as to his expression. A blush remained and darkened even more as you struggled to find the words to say. Your words practically tripped over each other you were talking so fast.

"S-Sans! I was just-... Just trying something out!" You cursed yourself under your breath as your soul sang at the sight of him, "What are you doing here?! I mean, you should've told me you were coming!"

He pushed off the wall and made his way to you, the slight croaking of his worn out sneakers echoing in your ears despite your desperate attempts to hide your nerves. Your voice grew smaller and slower with each step closer.

"The others were looking for you, but they figured you were hiding somewhere... You know... Since you don't dance..."

He stopped when he stood about a foot from you. Your rambling ceased and you couldn't help staring at him, trying to read any indication of his mood. As usual, he was a brick wall. Your hands squeezed the fabric of your hoodie.

"I'm sorry... I know I didn't ask you if I could use your style... And I'm sorry for trying to get you to dance with me... I'm... Not that good still, but I–!"

In the blink of an eye, his hood flew off his skull and his teeth crashed against your lips. His hands grasped your jaw as he held you closer. Your eyes widened, your arms dropping your hoodie to the ground. You stood stock still for a bit, the sensation of his mouth against yours sinking in. You eased into it, wanting nothing more than him right now. Your hands dug into his hoodie as you returned his kiss, moving your lips on his teeth. He groaned into your mouth and his phalanges dug themselves into your neck. It grew more heated as his tongue snaked out of his mouth and into yours, begging your own to come play. You whimpered as they wrestled each other, your breath gone at his advances.

He released your mouth with a string of saliva connecting you both and rubbed his thumbs against your cheeks.

"angel, was that song meant for me?"

Your face was going to be red all night. You couldn't find your voice at the moment, but nodded in response.

"so you... did all that..." He paused as his eyelights meet your eyes, "just for me?"

You cleared your throat, trying to prevent your words from jumbling together from nervousness.

"I–... I wanted to give you a reason to dance again... And uhm... Express myself at the same time... I-I..." You swallowed your words, "Papyrus said you used to love to dance and I thought... M-Maybe I could help bring that side of you back..."

He chuckled as his forehead rested against yours. You saw the slightest tint of blue staining his cheekbones. Your own face was red as a tomato by now.

"...oh, yeah? is... that the only reason why you did this?"

Your confession was stuck in your throat and you tried to turn away. You wanted to say it, but you couldn't.

"It... Uhm, it's maybe... I mean, it's not necessarily, but... There's not really any other important reason–"

"angel."

You stopped fumbling and returned his gaze. It was soft and comforting, your heart started fluttering.

"you're my best friend, and you mean so much to me. almost as much as paps." His cheeks got darker and were noticeably cyan now, "while you were gone, all i could think about was you. your face, your hair, your smile, your laugh, your warmth..."

He gripped your cheeks a little before letting go and digging his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"i'm sorry for fighting with you before. it was stupid... but, i just want to say that i– i care about you a lot, angel. more than a best friend, more than my bro. i don't want to fight with you, ya know?"

He coughed to the side and tried to bury his face into his neckline. It didn't work as his cheeks darkened, but it was so adorable you couldn't help gawking at him.

" _stars_ , this is so _embarrassing_. i guess what i'm trying to say is, well–"

You brought him back up to you, kissing his teeth again. He felt like putty in your hands and his teeth moved on your mouth. You smiled as he kissed you. It felt so good, you couldn't help it after that awkward confession. You both had realized the same thing during that time apart.

"I love you, Sans."

He was surprised at first, his sockets widening almost impossibly large. Then he relaxed, his smile morphing into a goofy grin as your words registered. His eye lights were bright as you gazed at him. They were sparkling, little hearts in his sockets. You imagined if you could see magic he would have little hearts swirling around his skull like in the cartoons. You giggled some and they seemed to brighten more at the sound. He closed the distance and returned to your mouth again, giving a comforting combination of short and long kisses. You smiled into his teeth, kissing him back and taking your arms around his neck. He took himself away for a moment, hugging you flush against him and caressing the back of your head with his hand. His breath tickled your ear as he whispered.

"i love you too, angel. _so much_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's not smut, somebody shot me lol. I heard this song since I recently saw the movie Suicide Squad — which I highly recommend if you're a comic nerd like myself — and this chapter just came to me. I love Dancetale, it's such an interesting concept. I'm a slave to music, ya know?
> 
> But writing out dance moves is a nightmare, so I apologize to those of you who had trouble following along. I used these videos as reference material in case you want to see a better picture of what I used. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/T3jfbF7DlkE
> 
> https://youtu.be/2m-zgzCERO0
> 
> Also, feel free to shoot me any ideas. Next chapter is going to be Paps#1Fan's request for a dominant UF!Pap with a kitten reader. Still debating on whether to make it smut or kinda angsty. We'll see ;)


	4. *There's A Reason Why Cats Are 'Assholes'*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are officially the brother's 'kitten'. They were in for a real treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no excuses for taking so long with this other than life. A lot of family issues combined with lack of motivation to do LITERALLY anything makes it difficult to write. Plus this chapter, I kind of experimented with some things. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Request by Paps#1Fan: UF!Paps x Reader in which the Reader is their 'cat', though the brothers don't quite understand the consequences of said 'proposal'.

"I'M LEAVING YOU HERE. IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING..." A menacing frown graced his features, "YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES, _PET_."

You growled to yourself, but bit your tongue. No use fighting with him; that would just keep him here longer. You wanted some freedom, and that required neither of them to be present. Sans snarled at you, then cackled as his eye light flared. Fiery red stared back at you from one socket as he licked his teeth.

"aww, sweetheart... we won't be gone long. ya don't need t' feel lonely _already_."

Papyrus smacked Sans on the back of the skull, right along his crack. You could've sworn you saw it grow, if only a little. The shorter of the brothers hissed and rubbed at his head. You tried to hold back your smile at his pain after that awful chastising he gave you. Always sayings things that betrayed his actions; what an asshole. Sometimes you wanted to believe he deserved that crack.

"SHUT UP! YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC PUNS MAKE ME SICK! SHE'S OUR PET; DON'T FEIGN THAT YOU ACTUALLY CARE!"

"ugh, what the hell?!" He snapped and maintained that frown as he saw the look on Papyrus's face, "...whatever ya say, _boss_."

Papyrus turned to the door with a whoosh of his cape, opening it to the snowy world outside. With a swift kick and a slam, Papyrus left and Sans was shoved out, then door was shut. And promptly locked.

You sat there in silence, all the sensations and feelings setting in. It took you a minute to process it all. You despised these brothers. You had tried to be nice, tried to be friends, tried to show them the way of mercy... But nothing worked. Everything you did was thrown back in your face. Then they'd laugh. Not with you, _**at you**_. You wanted to save these monsters, but they sure made it seem like they didn't want or deserve that sacrifice. If they did, maybe they would be more helpful or at least treat you like an equal.

Then that unfamiliar tightness pressed on your neck. You physically recoiled. You put your hand on the metallic collar locked around your neck. You knew what it said on the tag; ' _Kitten_ '. The smell of metal hit your nostrils and you grit your teeth. How dare they put a collar on you! You didn't belong to anybody! Especially not those awful skeleton brothers. Who knows what they'd do to you? Did they know what to feed you, or even how to take care of you, a human? Better yet, did they even know what it meant to have a _pet_?! Let alone a cat! There was a reason cats are jokingly called assholes!

You paused.

_**Wait a minute... Have they even had a pet before?** _

Your lips curled into an awful grin. A plan formed in your mind. If they wanted a cat, then you would be one.

You went to the kitchen, knowing exactly which cabinet held their liquor. Well, Sans's liquor. Boy would he be pissed once he came home knowing you'd taken a swig or two, maybe even a whole bottle. But you needed some courage for this plan to go into action. Your inhibitions needed the sweet dulling that liquor would give or you'd be too afraid to go through with this.

You snatched up one of the knives and stabbed into the cabinet until you could see the fluorescent light shine off the glass bottle. No point in attempting the lock when you didn't care about the furniture. You stuck your hand in the hole and pulled out the dark brown liquid. If you did care enough, you would've waited to ask where Sans had found this. Again, too bad you didn't. You used the knife to pull out the cork and took a sniff. Ugh, you still didn't like the scent of alcohol. But you needed the boost of determination.

With a deep breath, you put the top to your lips and took a big gulp. It burned at the back of throat, then all the way down your esophagus. You hissed as you took the bottle away. Your eyes stared it down as the burning sensation faded away. You took another lung-fill of air — that stinging came back at the coolness of it — and took another gulp. This time you kept drinking without stopping. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes with each swallow, but you pushed through. About half the bottle was gone before you broke away. You coughed as the stinging was that much worse; it felt like you had swallowed down a roaring fire. The tears fell down your cheeks as you grasped at your throat. This was a bad idea.

You waited a few minutes as the burning disappeared; a haze came over you. The buzz from the liquor was starting to hit, a lot quicker than any other liquor you've tried. You felt a surge of courage come over you. It's now or never.

"Fuck these brothers!"

You slammed the bottle down on the table; it shattering upon impact with the wood. Liquor splashed all along the kitchen floor. You smiled. Moving to the living room with knife in hand, you stared down the furniture. With a quick slash of the knife, you made a deep gash in the couch. Stuffing followed your stroke and fell to the floor. You smiled as you slashed again, watching with each strike as the couch fell to pieces underneath you.

"That's for never letting me sit on the couch!"

You moved to the television, picking it up with an ease you wouldn't have thought you had and threw it at the wall. A deep hole smashed into it. You looked at the drywall that was now displayed from underneath.

"Haha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"

You took your foot and slammed it into the smashed screen. Glass flew everywhere as electric wires got torn and twisted under you.

"That's for making me watch that stupid, narcissistic Mettaton!"

You searched and saw the medals that Papyrus had gotten from being Second in Command of the Royal Guard. You smirked, took one at a time and threw them at a clean wall. More holes and dents with each **SLAM**  they made. You cackled as they shattered and cracked upon contact with the carpet. With each throw, more and more bravery surged through you. But things were getting more hazy and your words began to slur.

"That's for havin' your head too far up your ass t'see how much of'a prick you are, Papyrus!"

You were practically giddy, giggling like a mad man to yourself. This was exhilarating! You kicked them out of your way as you made it to the stairs. Even better. Your foot rammed itself into a baluster, the wood splintering underneath it. You looked down to see some blood trickle down your ankle, but didn't pay it any mind. More of the liquor hit you with each kick. The stairs eventually fell apart under your strength. Your words started to slur, and your vision was equally getting fuzzy.

"Thas' for makin' me sleep 'n the garage even though I coulda slept on the fuckin' couch!"

Your steps were getting harder and harder to make. The floor in front of you was moving all over the place. You squinted your eyes to try and see it a little steadier. Somehow, you managed your way up the stairs with a broken stairwell not aiding your off-balance footing. With a loose baluster in hand, you slammed it like a baseball bat into Sans's door. First his room, then Papyrus's. With a few more powerful, but drunken swings, you managed to make a sizable hole for your hand to fit in. Ignore the bouts of pain shooting up your dulled nerves as you undo the lock from the inside.

"This's for bein' a fuckin' perv an' watchin' me change, Sans!"

You take a good gander at his room. It was the messiest thing you've ever seen. Everything smelled like dirty laundry and mustard. You tried to hold back the urge to vomit at the stench, but ended up puking only a few feet from the door. Ugh, your stomach was in knots. You took another look around the room, unsure if there was really anything that you could mess up in here. Everything was already a disaster, so would Sans even notice a difference? You decided to make due with bashing in his dresser with the baluster until it fell to pieces. Red droplets hit the carpet and loose clothing piles under your hand. You took a good look at yourself.

Blood was dripping down your leg with various pieces of wood lodged here and there. Your hand was cut along the length of your ulna from either broken glass or the knife. Either way, you couldn't feel it. Your body was numb. You smiled at the realization that you could do anything without feeling it, thanks to good old alcohol. Honestly, you'd never had so much before. But why didn't you do this sooner?! Temporary immortality! You laughed to yourself as you dropped your broken weapon and made your way staggering out of Sans's room and in front of Papyrus's.

How would you get it open?

You glanced back to the staircase, the broken pieces of wood all along the first floor. You didn't believe you had the balance needed to make it down the stairs like you had made it up. This was most likely your last stop before passing out. Everything was a blurry mess of colors. Black and red and orange and yellow. It made you sick just looking at it. You puked again, this time only bile that stung at your throat and you coughed. You struggled to hold yourself up as you did, then wiped your mouth clean. The taste in your mouth was enough to make you puke again, but you only dry heaved.

"Ugh... Fug yo', Papyrs!"

With one swift kick, you managed a pretty huge hole. You kicked a few more times then fell through it. You were feeling foggy, giggling as you watched more blood trickle down your legs. You were getting lightheaded and everything was so fuzzy. With your hands unsteady, you pushed yourself up off the ground slowly and rose to a wobbly standing position. So far, so good. A couple of steps into the pristine room that was Papyrus's, besides the shattered remains of the door at your feet. You smiled at everything you laid your eyes on, eager to let your feelings out with some hardcore smashing. With no moral compass to hold you back, you took your foot into his wall. A giant hole was left in your wake. Perfect, but you needed more. Another kick in another side, so on and so forth until every wall had either one or multiple sizable holes. By the time you were done, drywall and blood were squished under your feet into the carpet.

"I hateh you, Papyrus! You'ra fugin' asshole!"

You took hold of his blankets and threw them off the bed, smooshing them into the mess on the carpet. You hoped it would be impossible to wash these clean, and with more blood dripping down your arm and getting into said sheets, you knew it would be. He'd remember this forever, and that just fueled you that much more. You looked around for a weapon, and saw a lone bone sitting next to his bed. It's sharp tip immediately caught your attention. You stumbled over to it — loosing your footing for a moment but somehow catching yourself from falling — and grasped it in both hands. It was slightly heavy, having a certain weight to it. You couldn't fully see the edges; your vision was too blurry to see clearly at this point. It didn't matter.

With a heavy stroke, you swung it at the bed and stabbed a wicked hole into the mattress. It slid through all the fabric and springs like a knife through butter. You were laughing as the bone made quick work of the mattress. But after you did that, your legs failed you. You collapsed down to the ground.

"Ugh..."

Your eyes were getting so heavy, threatening to shut. You could hear your heart beating slowly in your head. Everything was getting dark. You whined as you tried to get up, but couldn't. You weren't finished; you needed to do more! You frowned and started to cry, unsure of what else to do. Only a lighthearted giggle escaped you before you finally succumbed to the darkness surrounding you.

 

* * *

 

Your head was throbbing. Everything hurt. You could feel every single cut and bruise along your body. A groan rumbled in your throat before you opened your eyes. It was dark. An attempt to move your arm left it unable to go very far. You couldn't see anything, but something was holding you down. A sudden clanking sound of metal chains alerted you of your location. A sudden burst of consciousness left you knowing exactly where you were; their garage, aka their holding cell for humans or random 'criminals' — a large understatement for this place. What happened? All you remembered was having raided Sans's liquor cabinet, smashing up the house some, and... And then what? You couldn't remember. Everything was so blurry. From the last thing you could remember, you were in the house. So now you weren't in the house, which meant you had been moved.  
  
You heard a growl in front of you. In a instant, your body stilled and your breath halted. That didn't sound good. You held your breath as one gleaming red eye lit up the space to reveal an angry skeletal face. You tried to keep yourself from shaking, but your fear of the consequences came crashing down upon you. The skeleton came towards you, taking hold of your chin and pulling it upwards. That gold tooth gleamed from the magic lighting up that face. A wicked snarl reflected back at you.

It was Sans.

"ya think yar real cute, don't cha, _kitten_?"

You couldn't find your voice, so you kept silent. The doubt that anything you could say would only anger him more made your muscles tense. His phalanges dug into your cheeks and you winced. They were slightly sharp, and you could feel the wind of his breath making the fresh cuts burn.

"ya made a right mess of tha house... boss is pissed. plus..."

His grip increased and you couldn't help a whimper escape your lips. It was digging further into your skin.

"ya drank my best bottle of liquor."

His frown turned into a smile. Even with the sentiment that would normally be implied with that expression, something about it never made you all that comforted. His echo tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked at his teeth. You started to shake underneath him. A knot was forming in your gut.

"but don't worry, kitten. we got plans for ya..."

He inched his way closer and you could see the sweat building on his forehead. The look in his eyes made you cringe; his tongue then slithered along your cheek.

"...and they'll be loads of fun."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Light burst in and disrupted your vision for a moment as your eyes readjusted. What had slammed the door opened was revealed to be Papyrus. And he was _furious_. You could see red magic flaring off his body, sharp bone in hand. Those intimidating eyes and complimented snarl stared you down. Sans backed away to give Papyrus space to get closer. You couldn't help yourself shake in fear, the mere sight of his form enough to make you piss yourself.

And piss yourself you did.

A blush rose to your cheeks as the liquid formed a puddle on the floor underneath you, somehow curling into yourself as some type of defense mechanism. Not that it would help you honestly, but the action gave you slight comfort that they couldn't see your expression as you relieved yourself under their never-ending gaze. After all this time with them, threats and fears aside, you had never actually pissed yourself besides some close calls. You hadn't really had a chance to think about it, but you must've had to go. You felt instant relief now that the load on your bladder was freed.

An uproar of vicious, hearty laughter echoed around the room as you finished. That blush became brighter, tears pricking at the edges of your eyes. The relief you felt replaced by shame. You had managed to keep your pride all this time, but now any shreds of it were disappearing.

"bahahahahahaha! ya jus' pissed yer self?! hahahhaha!"

Voice trapped in your throat as Sans mocked you. You couldn't hear anything from Papyrus, only Sans's cackling. You wished you could just disappear, but were torn back to reality at a swift yank to your hair. With a good clump full, Papyrus squated some and brought you up to his level. You yelped at the pain; the tears pricking at your eyes breaking free and falling down your cheeks. His eyes stared you down as you looked back at him. You were truly afraid of him in that moment. Every sense you had was telling you that this was the end. The bone in his hand gleamed in the light of the shed, a reminder of your upcoming fate. That initial warmth of your accident was steadily replaced by cold, especially through the thin bars of the garage that had the harsh wind of Snowdin blowing in, adding to your shivering. This was it.

 _The end_.

"I HAVEN'T SHOWN YOU MY WRATH, AND YOU HAVE THE GAUL TO PISS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF ME?! DISGUSTING!"

You clamped your eyes shut, knowing any second now it would be the end of your journey.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OPEN YOUR EYES THIS INSTANT! SHOW SOME RESPECT, YOU UNGRATEFUL _PET_!"

He pulled your hair again, causing you to cry out in pain and more tears to fall down your face. You shakily opened your eyes and saw the angry expression still plastered on his face. Your lips quivered as you whimpered.

"L-Leave me alone..."

He seemed to smile at your voice, but like Sans's, it only instilled more fear in your overstimulated nerves. He tugged your hair again and delighted in the pained expression spread across your face.

"WHAT WAS THAT? SPEAK UP, PET!"

"Just... Kill me..."

His smile faded and he threw you to the ground. A crack sound shook through your ears as you pounded against the concrete, your skull rattling in your head. Your breath shallow at the impact; your body shaking as you tried to comprehend the newfound pain. You coughed once you found yourself again and tried to get up, only to be pinned down by his heel against your head. You whined as it dug into your still recovering scalp. Your hands clenched into fists as you ground your teeth. It was _painful_.

"AND MISS OUT ON TEACHING YOU YOUR LESSON? NYAHAHAHA!" He laughed at your expense, grinding his heel into your head before taking a deep breath and removing his foot, "YOU WON'T BE LET OFF THAT EASY..."

He snapped his fingers and you could hear the clanking of bone on bone in the distance.

"SANS, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND PREPARE OUR PET FOR HER _PUNISHMENT_..."

Your eyes shot open and you struggled to get up again, only to see Sans within inches of you with Papyrus's sharp bone. You tried to crawl away... Right back into the wall behind you. Your eyes were saucers as he approached. You clamped them shut not wanting to see his strike. Whatever they had planned for you would not be good.

A tearing sound, then sudden chill came to the skin on your chest. You shot open your eyes to see your shirt in shreds on the sides of you. Sans leered over you, drool dribbling down his chin as the bone made mince meat of your clothes. You tried to struggle at first, but only received more shallow cuts. Something about the action was scary, but... also something else. You couldn't place it, it was almost as if the fear was egging on this feeling inside you. A ember started to burn in your belly and your breath was quivering. The last place he cut off was your shorts and underwear, taking it slow as the blade slid only inches from your skin. Adrenaline pumping through your bloodstream as the slightest movement would cut you pretty deeply. Another blush flushed across your cheeks as the bone dragged near your skin, you could barely feel the coldness of it's edge. Sans's voice was husky in your ear as he pressed his weight on you, not even watching the knife make quick work of your bottom half.

"oh, kitten... such pretty skin. can't wait to _stain it_."

Fresh tears fell down your cheeks as he lifted himself off you; his eyes never left your now naked body which shivered in his wake as you tried to fight off the cold. Your arms wrapped around your chest and your legs curled up into your middle to hide your womanhood from the two pairs of eyes. There was something wet forming down below again, faintly but ever growing. Your skin should've been cold due to the wind barring down on your exposed flesh, but warmth spread across every inch. An evil grin fell on Papyrus's features as he approached once again. You had nowhere to go, trying to shrink into the wall behind you. To hide these confusing feelings from him. He grasped hold of your collar with a couple fingers, the tips scrapping at the skin underneath as he lifted you with ease. You started to choke the higher you got, until the chain stopped your movement. The pull it made on your wrist was getting sore, reddening the already bruised skin. You bit your tongue to hide the light moan that nearly escaped. Your eyes widened at the close slip-up. Were you... Getting turned on by this?

"I SHALL ASK YOU ONE FINAL QUESTION, AND I EXPECT HONESTY..."

You could barely breathe, but that wetness started to soak your lower lips. Your vision hazy as you looked at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? I'D EXPECTED NOTHING BUT GRATEFULNESS FROM YOU SINCE WE SAVED YOU FROM HER MAJESTY TORIEL, THE OLD LUNATIC... YOU SEEMED SO PATHETIC WITH THAT MERCY BULLSHIT FOR SO LONG; WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN DEMEANOR, _PET_?"

His voice was reverberating in your ears, and there seemed some kind of empathy behind it. Like behind his pompous, narcissistic nature he might actually care about your wellbeing. Despite the metal collar he currently was choking you with. You tried to rub your legs together, the heat started to become unbearable. Trying to find your courage, you hissed at him.

"Because... I'm not... A toy... Or a pet... You bastards..."

He stood still for a moment, watching your lips for some type of clue or continuation. Papyrus studied every single fraction of skin around your lips for a good, long time before a wicked grin came to his mouth.

"SO YOU'VE FINALLY GROWN SOME BALLS, HAVE YOU? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR 'MERCY' ANYMORE..."

The taller of the two looked back at the shorter and nodded. It must have been some kind of signal because in an instant, you were freed from the chain then trapped in Sans's arms. His legs held yours wide open; the cold air brushing against your heated entrance. You struggled against them, eager to kick yourself free with what little strength you had until a gloved hand slid along your thigh. Your eyes were wide like dinner plates as the roughness traveled along your skin.

"N-No... Stop, Please!"

You trembled as it slid further and further up, until it rested right above your womanhood. With a cackle, it pressed into your folds and you mewled into the space between the brothers. After halting for only a moment, it pushed two fingers inside you with ease due to your wetness and you choked back your pleas for them to stop. You gasped as they scratched at your inner walls before going at a steady pace, in and out in rhythm. You were shaking still and tried to cry out for them to stop, but your voice was trapped in your throat. You needed them to stop... _Wanted_ them to stop... Right?

"IS THIS YOUR AROUSAL?" His fingers probed further and you took a sharp intake of breath, "YOU'RE REVOLTING. TO THINK YOU WOULD BE THIS WET AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE! YOU'RE QUITE THE MASOCHIST, EVEN MORE THAN MY PATHETIC BROTHER!"

You tried not to look at Papyrus as you opened your mouth to talk back, but his free hand yanked your face forward and sealed your mouth quickly with his own. Your eyes widened as you sat there stunned, his tongue shoving its way inside. You started choking at his intensity and were unable to breathe. Another finger slid in your entrance warranting the brothers a startled whine. A wet tongue licked your bare shoulder soothingly before sharp teeth grazed your skin, testing the waters then biting down on it... _Hard_. You whimpered in pain into the occupying mouth as some tears fell down your cheeks. As it bit down deeper, a loose fluid ran down your chest. You could barely see the slightest hint of red in your peripheral. Eyes closing again as you tried to keep up with Papyrus's pace. He was choking you with his own magic tongue.

Papyrus released your mouth with string of saliva between you. You gasped for air, the world around you fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Your eyes could barely focus on him, and the latch of fangs on your shoulder freed itself. You let out a shuttered moan as a tongue quickly lapped up the blood dribbling down your skin. The older brother could only smile wider at your submission.

"SINCE YOU LIKE BEING DOMINATED SO MUCH, I GUESS WE SHOULD GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT."

Papyrus's fingers exited your dripping mound. You gasped as they left, trying to get your barrings as he knelt in front of you. His hands expertly undid the belt on his pants and revealed a glowing red cock. You jumped at the sight. Not even sure why he had it until he gripped it in one hand and a clump full of your hair in the other. With a tug, your cheek pressed against it. The magic composing it tickled along your skin and you couldn't help yourself getting even wetter. You didn't even want this, you'd never wanted to do this with these brothers! They were evil, intimidating, mean, and hurtful! Nobody would want this!

But... As Papyrus rubbed his erection against your cheek, you couldn't help your mouth start to water. It was _huge_ and burned against your skin. You tried to swallow your feelings as it soon slapped at your lips. You felt the familiar ache of arousal building in your core. Papyrus's glare met your eyes.

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH, PET... _NOW_."

You didn't want to give in. You clamped your mouth shut.

"NOT GOING TO LISTEN, ARE YOU?" Papyrus eyed his brother, "SANS, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL."

With some maneuvering that still left you immobile, Sans's hand came over your face and sealed your nose. Your eyes widened knowing that it was only a matter of time before you gave in to his demand. You screwed them closed as your breath started to get stale, oxygen quickly turning into carbon dioxide in your lungs. Your cheeks took on a different shade of red as you shook under Sans's hold. No, you were starting to suffocate! You tried to hold out for a few more moments.

Unable to hold it off any longer, your mouth slowly started to open. Papyrus took the opportunity to shove his full erection into your mouth. Your eyes snapped back open at the sudden action, the force alone causing you to gag. It was so thick and completely filled your mouth. Your eyes teared up again, unable to breathe once again. The taller of the two growled in satisfaction as he took both hands on either side of your head. With Sans's hand still holding your nose and Papyrus's cock filling your mouth, you couldn't find any way to breathe once again. Once he found a good grip, the younger skeleton began to pump his appendage in and out of your mouth — never fully leaving it empty. You coughed at the thrusts, his cock was too big!

"AHHH... FUCK... AT LEAST THAT MOUTH OF YOURS... IS GOOD FOR SOMETHING!"

Tears continued to fall down your cheeks. The smell and taste of his erection was somehow mixing with the flavor of his pre-cum as he fucked your face. A musky aroma of dust and burnt lasagna. You didn't even understand how those two things could manage to waft from his body. As he continued his minstrations, your jaw started to hurt. That smell was overtaking your senses though, even though your nose was still shut tight. Lack of oxygen and losing hope of winning this struggle, your body relaxed ever so slowly. Papyrus had his head thrown back in pleasure as his tongue ran across his teeth. Sans was whispering threatening, humiliating praises in your ear before you felt a warm, slick sensation rubbing against your back.

"yeah, that'a girl... swallow my bro's cock. bet it tastes better than anythin' ya've ever tasted, eh?" He chuckled as his teeth bit at your ear and a skeletal hand brushed your back ever now and then, "try t'bite him and you'll regret it, doll."

Your womanhood was dripping down your thighs, drenching the floor below you. You blushed as the heat on your skin got hotter. The want for this to stop was disappearing, only to be replaced by the want to keep going. Although tears fell down your face, your eyes closed halfway as you looked up at Papyrus. You wanted to deny it, but you wanted more. You figured out Sans's was rubbing his own erection against your back now. You started reciprocating, sucking as best you could on the younger's length and trying to rub your skin against the older's tip. Papyrus jolted at the feeling which startled Sans only until a deep growl escaped his rib cage.

"OH, FUCK! DON'T YOU DARE STOP, PET!"

He started penetrating your throat, causing you to gag again and cough up spit all over his pelvis. Your eyes crossed then rolled to the back of your head as he penetrated. It was starting to hurt less and less, more pleasure dancing along your nerves. Sans licked against your ear continuing his strange praise. Both brothers were grunting and moaning as the pleasure built up.

"I'M GOING TO CUM, PREPARE FOR YOUR FIRST LOAD, YOU DISGUSTING FILTH!"

_**Wait a minute... First load?!** _

Sans hissed advice in your ears.

" _ffffuck_... make sure t'swallow every drop, kitten. don't want t'disappoint the boss. ima cum all over that pretty skin a'yours."

His thrusts got faster and faster, your body shook with them. Only a few more thrusts before Papyrus's cock lodged itself deep in your throat, then shot hot, sticky cum down your esophagus. Sans was right after, the fiery strings of jizz spreading across your back and weighing down your hair. Your eyes widened again at the sudden sensation and you choked some, before desperately trying to swallow it all down. It was suffocating, what little breath you had managed now being taken away again. As your body accustomed to the feeling of his cum filling you up, your eyelids were half lidded as you continued to swallow. It felt... _Good_. The taste was indescribable. Papyrus tried to regain his breath as his cock dislodged itself from your throat, and it exited your mouth with a lusty **POP**.

"*cough cough*... Haaaahhh... Ahhh..."

You coughed as you gasped for air, hunched over slightly although the taller skeleton still held your hair tight in his phalanges. Cum dribbled down your chin and your head felt light. The majority of his load burned as it went down and settled in your stomach. Sans's load was sliding down the skin on your back.

"HNNGH... HOW DID THAT TASTE, PET?"

You could barely think at the lack of oxygen-rich blood was still trying to get to your brain. Sans had let go of your nose and you were just trying to find your barrings again. Papyrus, both upset and satisfied with your reaction, yanked you up to look at him.

"TOO GOOD TO SPEAK, I SEE. YOU MUST'VE REALLY ENJOYED IT."

His sockets watched the cum drip onto your bare breasts, a satisfied smile crossing his face. Your breath was labored, eyes barely open, and your shoulder wound still fresh. You were completely out of it. Arousal was dripping down your legs and you couldn't help wanting more. It seemed as though both the brothers could see it, Papyrus's smile utterly delighted by the submissiveness.

"YOU'LL ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR PUNISHMENT THEN... _KITTEN_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more to this *cough* threesome and DP *cough* but I decided against it. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll write a future chapter with that kink/fetish. 
> 
> I hope this satisfied you, Paps#1Fan, and so sorry for the delay!


	5. *A Night Of Star-Crossed Fate*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy a quiet night, but it takes a turn that you don't expect. 
> 
> But you have a choice... Choose wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said in my author's note chapter (which is now deleted), this chapter will have 3 endings. It took awhile because I lost one and had to rewrite it - plus the chapter itself is 3000+ words, then each ending is roughly 3000-4000+ words. I'll put notes before each ending, but feel free to pick whichever you want, or read them all! I mean, it's your choice. If any of you are interested in what was my muse for this chapter, I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nydxbGhgv8). I just browsed through the itunes charts and found it, it's got a good flow to it. 
> 
> Enjoy guys, and have a Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate that!

You dried your hair off by gently dabbing and squeezing it in your towel. You sighed into the lavish bathroom, staring at your reflection in the mirror. You wrapped another towel around yourself and rubbed some lotion into your skin. Nothing like some moisturizer right after a nice shower. You glanced back at said walk-in shower room, the extravagant stone work dripping excess water into the drain below. It was gorgeous, this whole bathroom was. You appreciated what he offered you, but still, you wanted  _more_. You weren't sure as to what exactly as you walked out into your shared bedroom. You observed the room until you saw his familiar silhouette at his desk, working away. You frowned, coming over to him and leaning on its wood. He never even bothered looking up at you.

"You work yourself too hard."

He hummed a non-committal noise in reply. You huffed. 

"Why am I even here if you don't want my company?"

Another noise. 

You growled and grabbed one of his swaying tentacles. You could see his form shift, anger disturbing his unnatural shape. His purple eye trained on your figure. You didn't even flinch; you stood up and let it go. You're only goal was to get his attention anyway. His voice rumbled; a deep growl came from his teeth.

" **Why are you being obnoxious? I'm working**."

You crossed your arms across your chest and squinted at him. Your tone was ice cold.

"While I'm here? Why can't you just put that away?"

You could see the anger grow; his tentacles wrapped around your hands and pulled you close. Your faces were inches apart. You remained determined, glare matching his own.

" **Unlike you, I actually have things to do. I don't think you remember the fact that I could kill you anytime I want**."

You rolled your eyes at him which only pissed him off more. The two tentacles tightened around your wrists and you grit your teeth.

"It's not like you'll actually kill me. That threat doesn't work anymore, Nightmare!"

He stood up from his seat, eye trained on you as his tentacles rose you a few feet above the ground. You struggled until he abruptly dropped you flat on your ass. Your towel had shifted during the fall, exposing some of your legs and lower stomach. You groaned in pain and his hand gripped your chin, yanking it upwards to look at his dripping skull. You were scared of this act at first, but now it was just getting old. 

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?!" You tore his hand away and got back to your feet, "What was the point of taking me from my timeline if you're just going to  _ignore_  me?!"

He closed his eye and hissed.

" **And why do you have to be such a pain in my ass? I'm starting to regret it since I could've found a more tolerable _thing_  to satisfy me**!"

That caused you to snap. 

"' _Thing_ '?! Alright,  _fuck you_ , Nightmare! I don't even know why I don't just kill  _myself_  so I don't have to deal with your pissy attitude and neglect all the time while you're out with your stupid villain club!" You run your hands through your hair in frustration, "All those peons you have don't even respect you! They're only scared of you because they don't know what a brat you are _behind_   _closed doors_!"

" **How dare you, you pathetic human! _Brat_?! Do you even know what I could truly _do to you_?!** "

"No, because you  _ignore_  me all the  _fucking_  time!"

" **That's because you're _needy_  and  _annoying_!** "

"Says the monster who can't even get his rocks off without me!"

He stopped — his eyelight going out — and stood there for a moment. You felt victorious, getting him at a loss for words was truly a feat for somebody with as big of an ego as he had. 

Your victory was short-lived, however.

" ** _E n o u g h_.** "

You didn't have time to react before he wrapped tendrils around both your legs and dragged you over to him. Your towel was swiftly yanked away by another one and thrown to the side. You hung upside down above him and he grabbed both wrists with his hands, holding them away from your body. You glared at him as he watched you with that brilliant purple orb. His teeth soon crashed into your lips, capturing your breath. Your eyes widened at his advances while a few goopy tentacles rubbed at your curves, caressing the skin of your breasts and your stomach. A light moan escaped your lips at the sensations — nothing felt quite like his appendages — and he used that opportunity to thrust a newly formed tongue into your mouth. You struggled in his grasp, the ministrations of his tentacles and his tongue already getting you hot. You couldn't breathe as you tried to keep up with his tongue in your mouth.

Nightmare released you with chuckle and smiled at the slime his tentacles left behind along your skin. Watching you fall apart under him always inflated his ego that much more. 

" **Now look at that,** " he watched you pant and continued to stroke along your body, " **You're actually tolerable when you aren't being a thorn in my side. Why can't you be this way more often?** "

You frowned and furrowed your brows as the tentacles violently thrust your legs apart. They then made their way between them. Yelp as you feel their slimy texture rub at your inner thighs and womanly mound. 

"Hah, hah..." you began to pant, "C-Cheater–  _Ahhh_ ~!"

He laughed at your reaction to his tendril opening your lower lips, the cold air of the room brushing against your warm entrance. It only left you cold for a moment before rutting against you. You moaned again, struggling in his grasp. He walked you both over to the bed, laying you down as his tentacles kneaded along the skin of your body. He got on top of you, closing the distance between your faces; holding that infuriating smirk on his teeth. His arms trapped your head between them.

" **That's not nice; beg 'please fuck me' and maybe I'll give you what you want... _If I feel like it_**."

You weren't going to give in.

"F-Fuck off..."

You used the small distance to your advantage to return to your lips to his teeth. His tentacles stopped altogether at the sudden pressure and he sat there frozen. A lapse in grip gave you time to free a hand to grasp his neck vertebrae and pull him towards you. Slowly, he returned your kiss and his tentacles disappeared one by one. His form gradually changed to his skeletal one; the ooze constantly coming from his body soaking back into his bones. Nightmare kept kissing you, his tongue meeting yours again. Pant in between kisses as you wrap your arms around his neck. 

"Mmhh... Nightmare..."

" _Angel_..."

Your hands gripped at his newly formed collar. His hands busied themselves with your hair. You both kept kissing for what seemed like forever before you released each other with a trail of saliva between you. You were trying to regain your breath, laughing softly at his change in demeanor. His skull shone a bright purple as both of his now revealed violet pinpricks gazed at you.

"You're so weak for kisses, Nighty."

His lights looked away from you and he huffed with irritation.

"Shut up."

You smiled sweetly and tugged him towards you again to give a few more fleeting kisses. Even though it would seem impossible for a skeleton with no eyelids, he closed his sockets and returned them. You spoke in between kisses.

"I only wanted..." More kisses before you released him and licked at his jaw, "to give you a break..." Trail your tongue down to his vertebrae and listen to his hitch in breath, "you know."

His phalanges grasped at the back of your head through your hair as he pressed his lower body against yours, earning a sharp moan from you. He continued to rut against you as his breath labored. You took a piece of his bone into your mouth, nibbling and rubbing at it with your teeth and tongue. 

" _Hmm_..." You could hear his teeth grinding together in desire, "You could've just... Said so instead of... Pissing me off first..."

You released him with a gasp as you felt his lower appendage form and rub against yours. You melted underneath him, moaning as you listened to his belt come undone. Swift movements before his cock bobbed free and slapped against your abdomen. Your eyes trained down at it and you licked your lips. Stars, he was  _very_  well-endowed. You trail your eyes along his body until you meet his shining orbs. His cheekbones a light lavender as he gazes at you. You whispered against his teeth with a seductive smile on your lips.

"But that's no fun..." You grabbed one of his hands and slid it into your folds; his fingers were soaked with your juices when you pulled them back out, "You get me all wet when you abuse me in your corrupted form."

His pinpricks brightened at the feel of you and a purple tongue traced along each phalange, lavishing in the taste of you. You bit your lip as you watched him enjoy himself until he left one finger still dirty. Slowly tracing it along your lips, you opened your mouth to let it in and have a taste yourself. Moan as it danced along your tongue, sucking on it greedily, till he yanked it away with a loud  **pop**. You whine at the loss till his hand dug itself into your neck. 

"How did I even manage to find someone as sinful as you?"

You thrust your head back against the pillow when his other hand caresses your clit. Pant as he runs his thumb feverishly against it, bucking your hips up to meet him. You can feel his smile on you even though you can't see it.

"Does it matter?" You breathe heavily, " _Hahhhh_ ~... Don't stop..."

He chuckles again, a deep sound from his ribcage as he removes himself from you for a moment. You whimper again, wishing he would continue his attention as you breathe heavy. With skillful hands, his shirt is off and pants come quickly after. His whole body is now on display and you blush some as you look at it. Never in your life did you think you'd find a skeleton attractive, but something about the way his bones arch and move has you craving for more. You know he's ready now, and you start to purr. You can tell by the light of his pupils that he knows you're ready too. You reach down and open your lower lips with two fingers. His purple tongue licks at his teeth.

"Mmhh... Nightmare, I've been so  _naughty_... Won't you punish me for being such a  _bad girl_?"

Said skeleton takes hold of his new member, stroking it slowly as he watches your display. He begins to rub it against your opened lips. You mewl at the warm sensation it brings with it, vibrating with excess magic against your sex. 

"You sure have, interrupting me while I was working..." He eases the head of his cock into your entrance, "How can I just let that slide?"

You release your labia and take hold of right underneath your knees, widening his field of view. He rewards you with a sudden thrust, pushing his entire length inside you. You cry out as he hilts himself up to his pelvis. You watch him breathe heavily at the feeling of your inner walls squeezing him. Your grip loosens only a moment before he begins a steady pace of thrusting in and out of you. Moan in ecstasy each time he thrusts in. He loves it — you can see it from the smile on his cheekbones — and his hands replace yours under your legs to push them higher as he leans closer, sealing your lips again as he thrusts. You can feel his cock penetrating you so deeply now, your eyes cross for a moment. You wrap your free hands around his shoulders and pant against his teeth; his pace begins to quicken. 

"Mmhh... Hahhh... Nightmare! *pant* Don't stop!  _Yeah_ ~ *pant* Punish me more!"

He laughs even though his voice is dripping with lust. His pace gets even faster, somehow managing to push himself deeper inside you. 

"You have to know your place! *pant* And that's underneath me *pant* as I destroy you!"

You both hardly hear the sudden knock at the door. Jolt at the sound, unsure of what it was until it knocks again. It must just be somebody looking for him as usual. He abruptly stops and sits up, making you whine and beg for him to continue by pushing your hips upwards in a thrust. You don't want him to stop. He closes his sockets and breathes out, then looks down at you with a greedy expression. Nightmare whispers to you, enjoying your reaction.

"You want to continue even though somebody's at the door? A truly disgusting slut you are..."

His phalanges shove their way into your mouth to silence you, then he starts again being as quiet as he can. His voice calls out towards the visitor on the other side of the door. 

"Who is it?! I'm busy!"

You recognize the voice as it speaks. They've served him for a long time, longer than you've known him for. 

"Lord Nightmare, Sir Cross has asked to speak with you."

Nightmare continues his assault, getting faster and grinding his teeth together to hold in his grunts as he watches you lick along his fingers. They fill up most of your mouth. Your eyes are half-lidded, enjoying every bit of this. Saliva drips down your chin as you're unable to keep it in your mouth while he holds it open. Quite often you both would get interrupted by something or someone since he was so busy, and the thought of somebody walking in on him completely dominating you would make your pussy wet like no other. He could feel you tightening around him and kept his moan soft as he continued pounding you.

"Tell him I'm busy *pant* unless it's urgent it can wait!"

Silence besides your heavy breathing and the wet slapping noises of his cock going in and out. You hope that the servant can't hear them, even though in the back of your mind, you kind of hope they can. His skull is glistening with sweat, as is your skin, while he continues to fuck you semi-silently. He whispers again, his voice lyrical in your ears.

"Getting off to them listening to you being fucked by me, are you? Stars, you're such a filthy  _slut_!"

He suddenly slams right into your g-spot, making you cry out even with his fingers in your mouth. You're going to cum if he keeps this up. You can hear the servant call out nervously on the other side of the door, obviously concerned by your outburst. 

"Lord Nightmare, are you alright?"

Nightmare growls softly at you, feeling you constrict him that much more as you near your orgasm. He continues his pace, trying to keep his voice even as you feel him start to swell inside you. A hand grips your hip to hold you firm and still as he continues thrusting.

"I'm fine!" He yells angrily although his thrusts get that much more frequent, "Go do as I said *pant* and tell him I'm busy! I'll get with him when it's an urgent matter *pant* other than that, he can handle it himself!"

The servant is silent again, and you think they're gone until they speak up again. 

"But Lord Nightmare–"

"No buts,  _leave_!"

"Y-Yes, your lordship..."

You hear footsteps slowly fade away and then his phalanges pull back from your mouth, making you gasp for breath. His pinpricks stare down at you in desire, enjoying the view below him. 

"Did you want them to hear you *pant* with that  _loud_   _moan_? *pant*" His voice goes down on octave, " _What if they would've_   _opened that door_?"

You smile as you openly moan now, loving every movement he made into you. Both hands grasp your hips and pull you into his thrusts. You cry out again, closing your eyes as your orgasm was just within reach. 

"Ahhh, stars! They would've seen you wrecking me! *pant* Been so disgusted by me! *pant* Hahhh!  _Nightmare_! You're gonna make me cum!"

He chuckled darkly as the thrusts violently pounded his dick into you. You felt that knot coiling tight in your core and it was about to come undone. 

"Cumming from this? You're pathetic!"

You whined as the brink approached. You begged in a lust-induced haze, your words jumbling together.

" _C-Cumming_! I'm a disgrace! Nightmare! Please please  _pleaseletmecum_!"

"Ahh  _stars_ , Angel! You're so tight around me!"

He kept thrusting and you tried to hold off until he gave you permission. He was dragging it out just to torture you.

"F-Fuck! I'm about to–!" He rammed himself inside you, hard against your g-spot, " _Cum, you slut_!"

You screamed in pleasure, that knot finally coming undone at his words and gripped the sheets. His cock released itself inside you, hot magic coating your sensitive walls as you rode out the waves of pleasure. His body stilled as he released his load inside; a long, drawn-out groan came from him. You breathed out while he thrust a few more times as he finished, then slid his member out of you. His magic seeped out of your entrance and onto the bed. A peaceful high floated in your mind as you rode out the last bits of your climax, sagging against the bed. His eyelights watched you in satisfaction, kissing your forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping his browbone of its pooled sweat. Your body, on the other hand, was a sweaty mess; so much for your shower. You had planned on fucking him anyway, whether he liked it or not.

"You liked that, hmm? Dirty slut..."

You smiled, laughing lightly at his remarks. No matter what he said, you know he enjoyed himself as much as you did. Plus you knew he had a dirty talk kink. It just so happened you had the same kink, which made you both fit perfect sexually. You struggled to get up as you recovered from your orgasm and crawled after him, wrapping your arms around his neck and laying your head on his shoulder. Your chest pressed into his spine and the back of his ribcage, earning a pleased sigh from him. He brought one of your hands to his teeth and gave it a light skeleton kiss.

"Mmh... Nighty... Do you really have to go? Can't Cross deal with it by himself?" 

He sighed again, this time with a noticeable annoyance to his tone.

"I should check up on him; make sure he and the others aren't making a mess of things.  _Incompetent fools_..."

You whined and kissed his skull. 

"But I want you to stay with me... Just one more time and you can go."

He kissed your hand again before dislodging your arms from his neck and getting up. You could see that familiar black oil seeping back out of his bones and dripping down to the floor. You frowned and crossed your arms around your bare chest, turning away as he changed back to his corrupted form. That was his way of telling you no without saying anything. Again, his hand took hold of your chin and had you look at him. He did this often as a type of power play — that he was above you and controlled you — but it didn't really work anymore.

" **Remember your place, Angel. I'll be back.** "

You pouted and refused to meet his eye.

" _Whatever_."

He frowned and walked to the door, leaving and prompting locking it behind him. You sighed heavily into the now empty bedroom. 

He didn't lock the door in case you would leave. You learned quickly that escape was impossible; his castle was literally a labyrinth and you could — and did when you had tried to escape — easily get lost. He knew exactly where you were no matter where you went, too, so hiding from him somewhere until he forgot about you or lost interest was out of the question. No, he locked it so that nobody would try and take you away from him. His subordinates were oddly fascinated by you. Whenever any of them were alone with you, many would try and take you for themselves. Be it to use against Nightmare or because they wanted you. Each of them had their own reasons for doing things, and that included what they did with you. 

One of the worst offenders, however, happened to be Cross. Every chance he had — as awkward as it was — he would try to flirt or joke with you. You didn't really understand why until he explained that you reminded him of Nightmare himself. You were just as arrogant, cold, and egotistical as he was. Maybe that made sense; you both fought almost nonstop, yet still had this weird connection that couldn't quite be explained. Cross liked you because he admired Nightmare, and was physically attracted to you. 'The best of both worlds', he said. 

But Nightmare had claimed his territory on you very early on, though. Anybody who tried to touch you or court you would immediately be dusted; no questions asked. He had already dusted many of his minor subordinates, though he seemed more lenient of his major ones. He had only dusted one of them so far, and that was because they had kissed you. You still remember the fight afterward over the morality of it all and the fact you weren't his to claim like some piece of property, along with the following amazing make-up sex afterward.

You got up and went to the bathroom, washing your body down so that you could sleep. You dried off and went to the bed, throwing the dirty sheet off and curling up in the remaining ones. You wanted to have another round with Nightmare, but who knows when he'd come back. You bit your lip, contemplating on the idea of waiting for him to get back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

You try to sleep, but get interrupted. 

* * *

A knock at the door jolts you from your thoughts and you sit up, wondering if you should answer it or not. If it was for Nightmare, there wouldn't really be a point, but maybe you could let whoever it was know that Nightmare had left. You decide to get up and wrap a robe around yourself before walking over to the door. 

"Who is it?" You call from the other side.

"It's Cross, is Nightmare here?" 

An immediate frown paints your features. Great, the last person you wanted to be on the other side. You kept your inner sigh of defeat to yourself and answer. 

"He just left to go find you; I'm sure if you're  _observant_  enough, you'll find him."

You hear a laugh from the other side. You're not sure what you said that was funny, and you don't have much time to think on it before he speaks again.

"Mmh... Alright, well... Can I come in for a second? I wanted to talk to you about something, too."

You cross your arms, even though he can't see it.

"And why would I let you do that, Cross? The last person I want to see is you after what happened last time you wanted to ' _talk_ ' to me ' _about something_ '."

He's quiet for a moment until a nervous laugh echoes through the door this time.

"Aww, c'mon kid, I swear I won't bite you. Please?"

You sit there and mull over your options. It's either attempt to trust him that he just wants to talk, masturbate alone till you pass out, or go to sleep sexually frustrated and miserable. The middle option honestly sounds the most appealing, but against your better judgment, you unlock the door and turn the knob to see an astonished Cross on the other side. His eyelights don't leave your figure for what seems like hours. You cross your arms around your chest and scowl at him. He shakes his head and looks at your eyes while his hand rubs at his neck nervously.

"I uh, wasn't expecting to catch you so... dis _robing_."

You groan at the pun, rolling your eyes before you lean against the doorway.

"What do you want, Cross? I'd like to go back to sleep."

He smiles hesitantly as he tries to squeeze by you, only to be blocked by your foot against the other side of the door. Eyelights travel to your calf, up your leg, to your middle, up your chest, and finally to your eyes. You can feel your eye twitching in disgust; he sure took his sweet time making eye contact, didn't he?

"You can talk to me from the doorway."

He seemed a bit taken back by that, but nods as you put your foot down.

"Sure, that's fine. Whatever you want, kid–"

"What. Do. You. Want.  _Cross_."

A red and blue blush paint his cheekbones, merging in the middle to form a color similar to Nightmare's. You think to yourself that it's kind of cute if it weren't for it being on Cross. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a candy bar, then hands it to you.

"I figured, uh, we got off on the wrong foot. And uhm... I wanted to make it right."

You stare down at it skeptically, not knowing why he 1) thought you even liked chocolate and 2) thought this alone would make things better between you. You sighed as you grabbed it hesitantly before scanning over the wrapper. He chuckled anxiously and looked away. 

"You can have some, I swear it's not poisonous or anything. I got it from Outertale; it's supposed to be really good."

You raised a brow suspiciously as you unwrapped it and took a sniff. It didn't smell bad, nothing unlike a normal chocolate candy bar would. But this was Cross we were talking about. He could've done anything to this thing.

"Alright..." You placed the opened end in front of his teeth, "But you have to taste it first."

His sockets widened before a satisfied expression came to his cheekbones.

"Of course, kid. Anything to mend our friendship."

You studied him as he took a small bite, humming happily at the taste in his mouth. After a few moments of chewing, he swallowed and opened his mouth. 

"See? Told you it wasn't poisonous, kid. Now go on, try the chocolate bar of friendship."

Ugh, his voice made you nauseous. And why did he have to make everything weird? You didn't notice any side-effects with him — he seemed the same old Cross as usual — so you took it to your lips on a different side and bit off a piece. True to his word, the chocolate bar tasted pretty good. And by pretty good, it tasted  _really_  good. You took another bite, smiling to yourself. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

 

.

 

..

 

...

 

Then it hit you. 

Your eyes widened and you took a hand to your chest, feeling your heart beating a million miles a minute. Sweat pooled at your forehead. Your legs felt heavy and uneven, you tried to hold yourself up against the door. Dropping the chocolate bar on the ground, your breathing picked up as your heart kept racing. It was at this time that you heard Cross laugh darkly, leaning into your face with a wicked smile on his teeth.

"Oh, did I say Outertale?" He laughed some more, "...I meant  _Underlust_."

You glared at him as best you could, though your head was swimming. It was hard to focus on anything except the racing of your heart and the heaviness of your breathing. You tried to form words, but you ended up sounding out of breath like you had just got done running a marathon.

"W-What was in that...?"

His hands picked up the chocolate bar and studied the teeth marks you had left behind on it. 

"Oh, not much... Milk, cocoa beans, cocoa butter..." He closed up the chocolate bar and put it in his pocket, "...and an aphrodisiac so potent that it could bring even the strongest willed of soldiers to their knees."

You growled at him. So he drugged you?! You were furious! Your breathing made it hard to speak and your legs gave out as you desperately clung to the door.

"W-why isn't it... Effecting you at all...?!"

As his hand came back out of his pocket, a small, empty bottle was in between his fingers.

"Because I drank the antidote. And besides..." his finger traced along your jaw making you cry out, "I don't need a drug to enjoy my time with you."

The smile on his teeth made you sick to your stomach, but you didn't have the strength to get away. He lifted you up bridal style and closed the door behind you both before walking over to the bed and laying you down on it. He admired you as you struggled, trying to fight this horrible situation with every ounce of your being. But it was proving impossible. 

He crawled on top of you, untying the knot of your robe and slowly pulling both sides open. A red, blue, and purple tongue licked along his teeth as his eyelights drank in every inch of you. Your body was sweaty and burning hot, and your mind was cloudy. You couldn't think straight. Everything was screaming in your head to get away, to fight back, to do  _something_ , but your body was not obeying you. His fingers traced along your collar bone, his touch being electric and shooting pleasure across your nerves. You moaned out into the room unable to seal your lips as the feeling was too intense. The grin on his face was one of satisfaction, knowing that that was the reaction you had to only his fingers. He leaned over you, using his tongue this time to taste the front of your throat. You gripped the sheets and moaned again, unable to keep your body from reacting to him. He chuckled against your skin at your response. It was of pure delight. 

"Stars, I've wanted you for so long." He sighed against your neck, dragging his tongue across the skin again to get another cry out of you, "You don't even know what you're doing to me, making noises like that... No wonder Nightmare wants you all to himself."

You panted, still trying to hold yourself back. But you could feel how wet you were already. Just from his touch alone, you were soaked. A blush painted your cheeks against your will. You knew you would stain the sheets with your juices if he kept going. You wanted him to stop, for anyone to barge in, maybe even Nightmare himself catch him before it got too far. 

Sadly, the stars were not in your favor.

His teeth bit gently at your neck, shooting more electricity through you and making you scream. It was all the aphrodisiac's effects, but stars, it felt so good. Everything he did made you want to cry out for more, but your pride didn't let you. That was until his hand snaked down your stomach and touched at your lower lips. You clamped your eyes shut and bit your lip so hard it bled to hold the moan in. 

"Damn, Angel... I knew it worked well, but not this well. You're soaking wet already." He growled into your ear, "Are you ready for me?"

You shook your head no as he laughed, sitting up and undoing his belt. He slid his zipper open and freed a cock that was similar in color to his tongue. It was a swirl of them all, and if you weren't so far gone already, you would've been fascinated by the way it looked. You didn't have long to wait before he came back again, rubbing against your sex and moaning at the wetness coating him.

"As much as I'd like to take my time with you, Nightmare should be back any minute. The servants won't be able to stall him for long..." the head lined up with your entrance, "But at least he'll be gone long enough for me to see you cum at my hands!"

You pleaded with him to stop, tears spilling from your eyes and your brain desperately trying to move your body away. 

"C-Cross, please! I'll do a-anything you want, just s-stop! D-Don't do this!"

He smirked down at you with a crooked smile.

"But Angel...  _This is what I want_!"

As he finished his sentence, he slammed himself inside you, making you scream as you came. Your body spasmed at its intensity. You had never came this hard before, and he started pounding you at a steady pace.

"Oh fuck, I can feel you constricting around me! Did you cum from me going inside you!?" He laughed as your tongue lolled out of your mouth as the high crashed over you, "That chocolate is better than I thought!"

He started getting faster making you moan louder and louder at each thrust inside. Your climax was never-ending, the feeling of him going in and out only amplifying the whole experience. You couldn't form words; only a jumbled mess of moans and cries escaping your lips.

"No, please!  _Ahhh_ ~! Don't! I-I can't—!  _Oh stars_!"

Pleasure overtook your senses as you gripped the sheets, finally coming down from your high only to be overwhelmed with every sensation. He stopped momentarily to grasp your legs and lift them up, then flipping your body over and pulling your ass up by your hips. His cock never even left your pussy. Your face squished into the bed, drooling into the covers as he readjusted himself. Then he began fucking you again, this time with more eagerness than before. Your ass slapped against his pelvis each time he hilted himself against you. You couldn't think of anything, only the feeling of his cock fucking your overly sensitive pussy. Another orgasm heated up your core as it waited to be released.

"C-Cumming!  _I'm cumming_!"

His laugh echoed through the room, both hands grabbing a firm hold of your hips. He moaned as your inner walls twitched on his member. 

"Go ahead and cum! I love knowing I'm making you cum!  _Fuck_!"

You came again at his words, screaming again as you grabbed the sheets hard. You heard them tear faintly under your grip and another groan come from Cross as he kept fucking you. 

"Ahh  _shit_ , you're squeezing me so tight! You feel so good on my cock!"

He could feel him pick up the pace, not giving a damn about your own orgasm still drowning you in its force. It was even more powerful than the last one. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you could feel his hands grip your hips tighter. 

"Oh Angel, fuck, you're gonna make me cum!  _Shit_!"

His pace was lightning fast, your climax taking that much longer to fade away. You shook your head, trying to beg him to stop.

"Aww, you want it inside you, don't you? My hot magic all over your tight pussy!"

You sobbed against the bed, trying to beg him to stop. 

"Cross, wait! Don't! Nightmare will–!"

His laugh drowned out your cries, and you felt him swell inside you. You kept shaking your head and pleading with him.

"He never has to know that you  _betrayed_  him! And that you came twice already from me fucking you!"

You were sobbing from anger, sadness, and pleasure all at once. You still felt hot, but it was dissipating some. Your pussy was still overly responsive, every curve of his dick you could feel as he destroyed you. 

"Ahh Angel, here it comes! I'm gonna–  _cumming_!"

With one last violent thrust, his cock slammed all the way against your cervix and exploded his load inside you. This spanned a third orgasm, much stronger than both the previous two combined. You shot your head up and your eyes wide open, screaming once again as the feeling of his cock filling you up drove you over the edge. Your eyelids drooped as your pupils rolled to the back of your head as he thrust a few more times to get every last drop of cum out. He grasped hold of his member and slid it out of you. You couldn't hold yourself up and fell down on the bed, squirming as cum dripped and squirt out of your pussy as you continued to cum. Your walls were sore and overstimulated, your body weak and exhausted, and your mind totally blank. Your voice was a mess of praises and cries, mind unsure of what you wanted to say that took priority. You could feel your consciousness fading as the bed shifted, then Cross turned you over. His member now gone and pants fixed, he readjusted your robe over you and retied it. Then he pulled the covers up and you could feel his teeth against your lips right before you passed out.

"Glad we could talk things out, Angel. I knew we could be friends." His smile blurry as your eyes closed, "But keep this our little secret. Wouldn't want Nightmare to know about our little 'chat', now would we?..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

You enjoy yourself and drift to sleep, but it's not long before you're woken up again.

* * *

 

You sit there and wait for about 15 minutes before giving up. You reach into your nightstand at the side of your bed for your favorite toy. A dark purple dildo about 7 inches long with bumps and ridges all over it rested in your hand. You used it often when he ended up being gone with his villain club and those 'evil' misfits. You growl to yourself in irritation. Enough of that, you had work to do. Before you got started, you reached down to test the waters. You were still somewhat turned on from earlier, but you would need some more teasing before you could have some  _real_  fun. Your fingers quickly rubbed at your clit, trying to find its sweet spot.

"Hahh... Stupid Nightmare... Leaving before even getting me off twice... He knows I need more than one round...  _Hnnn_!"

You find your sweet spot, and rub two fingers into the tissue of your clitoral hood. You moan softly into the empty room and continue your ministrations when your mind begins to wander. You close your eyes tight as you get your body ready. You find yourself imagining Nightmare hovering above you, his hands on you instead of yours. His corrupted form running a few fingers against your clit. His laugh echoed above you as you touched yourself.

' ** _Mmh… Such a filthy slut you are. How does it feel having me touch you like this?_** ’

You moan as you increase your motions and pinch at your clit, bucking your hips up at the motion. You bite your lip in a moan before you continue massaging your little bundle of nerves. Your breathing picks up and you start to pant. You cry out into the room, your imagination going wild.

"Nightmare... Please, give me more! I want it! *pant* I want you inside me!  _Hahhh_ , give it to me!"

You take your other hand and slide two fingers inside to begin fingering yourself as you rub at your little bundle of nerves. Before long, your hands speed up, eager for more. Your fingers rub at your clit, they increase their pace and you whine. This isn't enough, you want – no,  _need_  – more. His smile is heart racing as you continue.

' ** _Ah, ah, ah... Not yet. Does my filthy slut want to be punished?_** '

You breathe heavily into the empty room, moving your hips in rhythm to your motions at your pussy. It's wetness drips down to the bed and you moan again. You can imagine a tentacle waving itself in front of your entrance, eager to stir you up and stuff it full.

"Oh, punish me... Please, I've been so naughty... Masturbating while you're gone... Punish me with your big tentacle!"

Nightmare laughs again, smile condescending as you finger yourself faster. Your pussy is soaked and you're ready for more. You growl and whine simultaneously. You imagine his tongue lick up your neck before he sits up and angles the awaiting tentacle at your entrance. Taking your fingers out of your slit, you take hold of your dildo and rub it along the inside of your folds. You moan greedily in the room, your voice dripping with lust.

"Ahh please... I want you so bad! Need you fucking me, destroying my little pussy!"

You take a hand to your breast and pinch a nipple before shoving the dildo fully inside. You cry out into the room, adjusting to the curves and design of it. It's been so long since you've used it that it has you breathless. You take a few deep breaths before sliding it in and out at an even pace. You imagine him grunting above you as he thrusts his tentacle into you. 

' ** _How's that, you little slut? Fuck, your pussy is so wet!"_**

You moan and buck your hips into your wrist. The dildo feels amazing inside you, though is no match to what it's replacing. But you can still feel yourself reaching your peak despite it all. That heat builds in your core and you moan loudly. Your eyelids tighten around your eyes and your breathing becomes erratic. You take your other hand away from your breast and furiously massage your clit. Release is within reach in moments.

"Nightmare! _Hahh_ ~! I'm gonna cum— _C-Cumming!_ "

You slam the dildo aggressively into your soaking slit and moan. Your fingers run intense circles against your clit. In your mind, he's laughing again as he watches you come undone.

' ** _Cum, you slut! Cum as my tentacle fucks your slutty pussy!_** '

You cry out as your orgasm hits you, jolting and thrusting your hips up. Your legs clamp over your hands and you spasm a few times before collapsing on the bed. You rub softly at your clit as you ride out your climax. Your eyes open in a daze, the dildo sliding out of your twitching pussy. You scan the room with eyes blurry before being reminded of the loneliness around you. Nightmare is still gone, despite your vivid imagination of him, and you sigh dejectedly. After a few moments to recover, you grasp hold of your dildo and get started again.

It's going to be a long night...

* * *

 

Your consciousness slowly comes to you at an odd sensation between your legs. You groan tiredly and try to turn over, but are unable to move your body. Something is rubbing itself against your lower lips as another smaller something is against your clit. You moan softly as your eyes open, trying to adjust to the room around you. Before you can get your bearings, whatever was at your entrance shoves its way inside you.

" _Ahhh_ ~!"

Eyes shot wide open as you moan loudly. It begins a steady pace in no time at all. Trying to move your arms is fruitless, a tentacle holds them together behind you from the tip of your wrists to your elbows. Feels almost like a box tie*. Moving your legs has a similar result, and sure enough, two more tentacles have hold of your ankles. While your head is looking at your lower half, a blush paints your cheeks when you see Nightmare's tongue licking at your clit. He's never been one to eat you out before, but his tongue feels amazing on your sensitive nub. 

"Oh fuck, Nightmare! So good! Don't stop...!"

Your eyes travel further down... Then you see it. A tentacle is penetrating your slit; shoving a decent length inside you, halfway pulling out, then going back in for more. With each thrust, it gets further and further inside you. You can feel all its ridges stretching out your inner walls and you cry out into the room. Nightmare's phalanges hold your lips open as he steps back, watching his tentacle fuck the shit out of you. Your head falls back, your body twitching in ecstasy as you feel yourself being swiftly filled, emptied, then filled again. You see the marble floor underneath you and realize you're higher above the ground than you thought. 

" **I love watching my tentacle fuck the shit out of your slutty pussy** ," His tongue laps up some of your juices and his breath is hot against your opening, " **Fuck, you taste _delicious_**."

Your breath is hot and heavy, and you moan eagerly as you feel it shove itself particularly deep inside. It pierces open your womb if only a little bit and your eyes cross. You struggle in your restraints as it continues fucking you, Nightmare returning to lick at your sensitive clit. You can feel orgasm right within reach.

"Hnn, Nightmare! I'm gonna cum! Ahh, hahhh! _You're gonna make me cum_!"

His laugh against your labia sends you over the edge and you cry out. Your pussy tightens and twitches against his tentacle sending a groan of pleasure through his teeth. As you spasm against his restraining tentacles, you feel something snap inside you. The wetness at your thighs with the accompanying hissing sound tells you that you may have done more than just cum. As you regain your breath and hear it dwindle down to steady dripping, Nightmare lowers you down to waist level. His eye stares down at you, a gloating look on his face.

" **Made you feel so good that you pissed yourself!? What a disgusting _slut_ you are!**"

His tentacle at your pussy hasn't stopped fucking you, making you moan louder since your  pussy was overstimulated. His tentacles flip you over so that you're in doggie style position. Your ass was higher up than your body and your legs pulled at a 45-degree angle. Your eyes widened in your shocked state trying to see what he's doing behind you. His teeth have a lustful smile to them. You don't have much time to process why before his phalanges rub at your asshole. In his corrupted form, he has plenty of lubrication for the task. You bite your lip to hide your moan, he chuckles above you at your attempt.

"Mmh! Oh stars, please fuck my asshole! I want you to fill me up!"

His fingers pierce your asshole at your pleading, your eyes cross again. You moan as he fingers you and fucks your pussy. Drool slides down your chin as your head drops. You can feel his fingers and tentacle rub against each other between the tissue of your pussy and asshole. It feels amazing and you can't help blubbering out praises at his technique. You don't have long to savor the feeling before he scissors the hole, widening it for something bigger. It feels so good; you're a dribbling, moaning, panting mess underneath him.

" ** _Oh yeah_? You can beg better than that, tell me how much you want me.** "

Three fingers are fingering and scissoring your asshole fiercely while the tentacle fills your whole pussy and fucks it to no end. You feel another knot forming in your core. 

"Oh fuck! _Nightmare_ ~! Fill up my tight asshole with your big fucking cock! Ahh, I need you to fill it up! _I can't live without your cock!_ "

His laugh rumbles deep in his ribcage and his phalanges immediately pull out of your asshole. You whine at the loss of them, but it's only seconds before his cock is pressing against it. He takes your breath away as his cock pushes itself slowly into your ass. You can feel it stretching you, every vibration of its magic against your anal walls. Your hands clench into fists while you adjust to his size. Soon, his tentacle and cock are out of sync, one thrusting in as the other pulls out. You barely have time to recover before the other goes in.

" **Stars! Your asshole is _so fuckin' tight_ around my cock! Fuck, it feels so good!**"

His hand slaps against your ass and you scream. Tears prick at your eyes at his force. He laughs at your reaction and moans, your asshole and pussy tightening around him. He slaps it again. 

" **You like that, huh?! I can feel you tightening around me!** " He slaps it again to prove his point, and you tighten around him again, " **Fuck, yeah! Stars, so fuckin' _tight_**!"

He continues slapping it, his hand offering little cushion for his blows. Your ass is red in no time, and your tongue lolls out of your mouth. The pain from his slaps mixes with the pleasure of your asshole and pussy being filled creating an entirely new sensation. You're sobbing and drooling while nothing but moans and praises for him to keep going.

"Ahh, I can't—! Oh stars! Don't stop! _Don't stop_! Fuck— Feels so good being filled and punished by you! Nightmare! I'm so close! _Yeah_ ~!"

He's moaning above you, breathing heavy as he fucks and slaps your ass. He pauses for a moment and takes both his cock and tentacle out, then shoves them both in full force and fucks both holes in sync. You scream again in pleasure and your hands tighten to fists. The sensation of his cock and tentacle rubbing against that inner tissue separating them feels even better than his fingers, making orgasm come that much closer. The knot is coiled tight in your core and it begs to be released. Nightmare can feel you tightening around him, his cock starts swelling inside you. You now know he's close to release too and you beg him again.

"Nightmare! Fill me up! _Please please please_! I want all your hot, sticky cum! _Stuff and fill me full of your cum_!"

His thrusts get faster and deeper, the tentacle piercing your womb and fucking it, while his cock destroys your asshole. Both in tandem and utterly wrecking you, all you can think about is him double-penetrating your holes like never before.

" **Yeah?! Be ready for my load because — _Fuck_! — here it comes!** "

He slams both his tentacle and cock fully inside you before they explode a mess of cum in your insides. You scream out as his orgasm spurs on your own, and your eyes roll to the back of your head. He thrusts a couple times as he finishes before pulling out both out. The sudden feeling of being empty has you gasp and you go limp in his tentacle's hold, the afterglow of orgasm still riding over you. He turns you over and the last thing you see as you close your eyes exhausted is his satisfied smile. 

You were a sweaty mess by the time he's finished. You pant with eyes closed, trying to recover from your high. You feel the sensation of him picking you up bridal style, then the disorientation of being moved. You peer your eyes open a few moments later to see the bathroom around you instead of the bedroom. He must've run a hot bath for you two; steam is wafting up from the water of the bathtub as he walks closer. He steps in still holding you to his chest and breathes out as he gets you both settled. His corrupted form fades into the water and his skeletal one is left looking down at you. He caresses your cheek and kisses you passionately as the water soaks into your skin. You don't have much energy left, but you try your best to reciprocate. His mouth releases yours and you gasp for air. Your voice is rough and out of breath still when you speak up.

"Stars... You were so  _rough_... A little warning next time?"

He bursts out laughing, the sound echoing along the walls of the bathroom. It's a lyrical sound and you close your eyes as you listen. It's genuine and heartfelt, something rare to get from him. He takes a cup from the water and pours it over you, washing the sweat off of you. You sigh pleasantly at the attention and snuggle up to him more, trying to bury yourself deeper in the water. He wraps his arm around you and another along the back of the tub as he stares up at the ceiling. 

"*sigh*....I needed to let out some stress." His voice sounds exasperated, "Cross kept talking about you, it just... It got to me."

Your body says against him and his eyelights look back down at you, only for you to gaze into them. His hand brushes along your cheek.

"Nightmare, you're the only monster, the only  _person_ , I've ever felt this way about," You lean into his touch, "Cross doesn't hold a single sliver of a chance against you," You can see the relief wash over his face, "And besides, there's nobody I'd let fuck me like you just did."

His skull bursts into a deep shade of purple and he laughs again at your comment. It makes you giggle a bit too. You smile at him and he kisses you again, eager to see you a blushing mess as well. It doesn't work, but you return as best you can. You're still exhausted by the evening's events and can't hold yourself up for very long before you fall back on his chest. He chuckles lightly at your reaction.

"I guess I might've been a little too intense back there... I'll try to tone it down a bit."

You shake your head almost immediately.

"No, it was good. Like,  _really_  good." You pause to let out a yawn, "I only wish you would've given me a heads up, or at least woken me up before getting started like some kind of  _creep_   _with a_ _somnophilia kink_."

Somehow, his skull gets a darker hue, leaving you to a giggling fit. He furrows his brows and wraps both arms around you tighter, and you curl up into his hold as your eyelids begin to droop. His breathing is soft as it lulls you to sleep. 

"You're such a filthy slut, Angel."

You feel yourself start to drift off, but you're not about to fall asleep without a snarky remark.

"Says the creep who likes this filthy slut."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

You have a little fun by yourself before getting an unexpected vistor, then you both get another unexpected visitor.

* * *

 

You decide the hell with him and decide to masturbate till you pass out from the pleasure. You start massaging your clit, moaning eagerly into the room. You wanted to climax a few more times before you went to bed. Who even knows when Nightmare would come back; it could be minutes or even hours. You're too impatient to care at this point. While you rub at your sensitive nub, your other hand caresses your breast. You start to pant as your heart beat picks up from your ministrations. You know all your sweet spots and you use that to your advantage. 

"Ahhh... Feels so good... Mmh..."

You close your eyes as you keep going, rubbing slightly faster now. You take two fingers and pinch your nipple, then twist it some. The pain makes you cry out into the air. You liked a little bit of pain and it made the sex that much better. You moan softly as your breath begins to labor some. You're panting now and you can feel some sweat building at your forehead. 

"I want more... Give me more...  _Hnnn_ ~!"

You pinch your clit and nipple in unison, making you bite your lip. Oh stars, you could feel your arousal pooling between your legs now. You touch in between your lips and start to finger yourself with two fingers. Your breath uneven and body getting hotter, you kick off the sheets. Body exposed to the cold air, you shiver as it brushes against your warm sex. You resume massaging your breast in circles while pinching your nipple; a technique you had mastered through a lot of lonely nights. Not that you were proud of that, but it was useful for times like this. Your fingers slide in and out fluidly for your pussy due to your dripping wetness. You moan a bit louder.

"Oh stars, I want somebody to punish me...  _Mmh yeah_ ~! I'm such a bad girl..."

You feel the knot of orgasm tighten in your core and manage to find that sensitive spot in your womanhood. You return your finger to your clit and massage it again in rhythm to your fingering. You add another finger to the mess of them going in and out of you, juices dripping down your thighs. Now heavily panting, you arch your body up into your movements and tilt your head back into the pillow. You wish you had a dick instead of just your fingers, but you make quick movements with your wrists with the three fingers inside you to make up for it.

"Ahh stars, I'm gonna cum... Please make me cum... Oh yeah!  _Punish me more_ ~!"

You pause for a moment, readjusting yourself to hike your ass into the air with your chest pressed against the mattress. You lick your fingers for some added lubrication before returning them to your entrance. Instead of putting your 3 fingers back in your pussy, you rub one over your asshole to get it properly coated in your spit. Once you feel ready, you take a deep breath and stick your pinky in your asshole and your index and middle finger in your pussy. You moan at the resistance your asshole gives you, but bite your lip as you start to finger yourself again. Your other hand is used to stabilize you and grip the sheets. You breathe out and began to pant again as you finger yourself. 

"Yeah,  _right there_! I'm so naughty... Please, fuck me  _harder_!"

You go a steady, deep pace, pushing your fingers as far as they can go. Your voice echoes along the walls, eager for your release. Your body was sweating, your hair stuck to the back of your neck, and you feel the knot coil so tightly, it's gonna come undone any moment now. To speed up the release, you drop your head to the mattress to reach your other hand down to your clit. As you finger yourself, you rub your clit in random.

"Oh stars! I'm gonna cum! I-I'm cumming—!"

You cry out in ecstasy in the lone room as your climax hits you like a tidal wave. Your muscles tighten and spasm before you fall against the bed out of breath. You take your fingers out of your holes and slowly massage your clit as you ride out your orgasm. Your body twitches as you do, mewling to yourself as you stare up at the ceiling. You can see your breasts go up and down in rhythm with your breathing. Once your orgasm dies down, you wipe your forehead of its sweat.

You hear the knob turn and a blush comes immediately to your cheeks. You rush to cover yourself with the first thing you see which is your pillow. You begin to explain before you even see who it is.

"Ugh, Nightmare! Why can't you knoc—...?!"

To your surprise, Cross is standing there with a lustful smile as the door opens. As he closes it and approaches you, you scowl and scoot back into the headboard. You continue to cover yourself, but you can feel his eyelights boring holes into you.

"What the fuck?!  _Cross!_ What are you doing in here?! Get out!"

He shakes his head and gets to the edge of the bed. You look around for something to hit him with, but the only thing at your immediate disposal is a pillow. Better than nothing, you grab it and throw it at him. He easily dodges it by leaning to the right and it flies off the bed. You feel yourself develop a cold sweat while his knee gets on the bed, making the springs creak some under his weight. As the other leg gets on it, he begins to crawl towards you.

"Cross, I'm serious! Get the fuck out of here!" You begin to try and kick at him, "Can't you see I'm  _naked_?!  _What's your problem?!!_ "

He grabs hold of your ankles and pulls you toward him by them. You yelp as your ass slides down the sheets. You look up to see him above you, licking his teeth in obvious desire. He takes a piece of your hair and presses it against his nasal bone.

"You put on this nice show for me and everything..." He leans down toward your face to leer at you, "I couldn't help returning the favor."

Your face is burning, embarrassment and anger mixing into a crimson shade along your cheeks. 

"You were  _watching_?! What the  _fuck_  is  _wrong with you?! Get off of me!_ "

You begin to kick, punch, anything to get him off of you. You manage to land a couple hits, but they don't do much to him as he's able to block most of their force. He growls at your resistance, though, especially when you land a hard knee kick to his groin that he couldn't dodge.

"Agh!... Fuck, that hurt!" He hisses, voice with an annoyed tone to it, "Alright, I didn't want to have to do this, but—!"

Suddenly, your body feels heavy as a brick. You can't move your limbs and you try to struggle. In the corner of your eye, you see a heart in front of your chest with a blue tint to it. No longer able to move your limbs and have any control over your movement. Your metaphorical heart sinks as you realize what has happened.

Cross has you trapped by your soul.

He smiles down at your predicament, happy with the immediate results. You're no longer able to fight back or move. You scowl and glare at him as hard as you can while he yanks the pillow out of your grasp. With a quick toss, it's off the bed along with the other one. Now your body is on full display and he eats it up. You try to move and cover yourself, but it only reminds you of your current state. He readjusts himself — you can hear the bed creak again as he does — to rest with his knees trapping your hips and his hands beside your head. His eyelights meet your eyes and his hand caresses your cheek.

"You left me no choice, Angel. If you won't cooperate on your own, then I'll just have to convince you..." He takes a piece of your hair and gives it a skeleton kiss, "Don't worry, I won't give you anything you didn't give me."

You hear him take a deep breath with your hair against his nasal ridge. Was he sniffing your hair? You gag and close your eyes as he breathes out. 

"Your hair smells so sweet... Do you know you have a scent like red roses?"

You would flinch if you could as he drops your hair. You hear some more shuffling and movement. Then his breath is against your lips and your eyes shot wide open. His teeth are maybe half a foot from your lips and you have no way to get away from this. His elbows against your head now, he's much closer than before.

"Cross! Stop it! D-Don't you dare!"

The smile he makes has you sick to your stomach. The closer he gets, the more your confidence drops. His sockets shut halfway and his voice drops an octave.

" _Or what...?_ "

You gulp as his teeth are now a hair away from your lips. His hand takes hold of your cheek again. You try to keep your tone even.

"I'll kill you! N-Nightmare will kill you!"

He laughs softly at your attempt to stop him then he closes his eyes.

"Just relax, he doesn't have to know... Close your eyes and enjoy this."

His teeth kiss your lips and soon they move against them with a strong passion. You clamp your eyes tight as he kisses you, resisting every bit of this as best you can. Even though you can't move, you don't move your lips at all at his advances. He releases you and frowns.

"C'mon Angel, don't be like that. I swear I won't hurt you."

You give him your best glare as you hiss at him before sealing your mouth.

" _Fuck you, Cross_."

He laughs heartily at your remarks and takes his phalanges against your lips. He strokes them gently as he speaks.

"That's what I'm going for."

With no warning, he squeezes a phalange in between your lips and pries them open. For a skeleton, he's extremely strong. He holds your mouth open as he returns to your lips. You feel something shove its way into your mouth and widen your eyes at the sensation. It's an ecto tongue that glows red, blue, and purple. You struggle to keep up as it smoothly tangles with yours, taking your breath with it. You screw your eyes shut trying to wish this away. He captures your mouth for what feels like forever. Then he releases you and watches you pant, gasping for breath.

"Hah..." He licks his teeth, "You taste so good... I love it..."

Your eyes are half-lidded while your cheeks flush. You still can't move, and there's no way to free yourself as long as he keeps a hold on your soul. He goes back for thirds, rubbing his tongue along yours in no time. You hide the moan that threatens to escape and clench your fists. You don't want to admit it, but he's an amazing kisser. You're too preoccupied to notice his other hand slide down your body and go between your legs. You jolt in place, biting down on his finger and taste the marrow as it trickles from his bone. His fingers find your clit and massage it, the ridges of his bones reminding you of Nightmare's. You can't hide the moan this time when he releases your lips to focus on pleasing your little bundle of nerves. Cross takes his hand away from your mouth and licks at his shallow wound. He chuckles at your reaction, keeping a firm hold on your soul as he pleasures you.

"That's it. Just let yourself enjoy this..."

You bite your lip to hold it in, but as he strokes it hard and fast, you realize you would be bucking your hips up to meet his movements if he didn't hold your soul hostage. He smiles down at you; you close your eyes to avoid his gaze. He moves faster and you cry out as your pussy starts to get wet with all his attention. 

"You make such sexy sounds with that beautiful voice of yours, I wonder what else I can make you do..."

You open your eyes in a haze when he stops. He's undoing his belt and unzipping his pants when you finally focus. The rustling of his pants as he slides them down some before he anchors your legs on his hips. Your lip quivers as he lines himself up with your entrance.

"Cross, please! I don't want Nightmare to kill you! If you do this, he'll—!"

You're interrupted by his member pressing open your lower lips. He pushes himself inside slowly, his expression contorting into a look of ecstasy. You cry out in the room as his dick goes in. It's significantly thicker but shorter than Nightmare's, and your eyes cross as it stretches your walls. You furrow your brows as you try to adjust to its girth.

"H-Hold on! It's too thick—W-Wait!"

Cross grunts as his cock slides all the way inside and he sits there as he breathes out. You groan at the pain, having not been properly prepped for it. Agony spreads across your face as he starts to move. Unable to adjust, it only hurts. As his thrusts get faster, he sighed contently.

"Relax, Angel! You're so  _tight_...!"

You grip at the sheets underneath you as best you can and grit your teeth. It won't hurt for long, and it doesn't as your pussy widens to accommodate him. Soon, you're panting as he works up a pretty good pace. You close your eyes, your breasts bouncing up and down as he thrusts in and out. A soft moan escapes your lips making your cheeks turn red. You didn't want to enjoy this, and you were trying to hate it, but he feels so good inside you. You grit your teeth, trying to keep your pride.

"S-Stop! I don't want this... Hahhh... No, please...  _Hnn_!"

He laughs watching your reaction, starting to get faster and deeper. You slowly release your teeth and pant again. His hands grip both hips and pull you into his thrusts. You unknit your brows and moan softly. You can't help your body reacting on its own, and honestly, his dick feels much better than your fingers. 

"Oh yeah, louder, Angel... I wanna hear your moans as I fuck you with my co—!"

A sudden scream of pain echoed through the room. You shot your eyes open to see his body still with two sharp, black spikes pierced through his torso. Blood and bone marrow splash across your face, you scream in horror at the sudden action and scoot away. You blink and look down seeing that your soul is no longer being controlled and face back up to see Nightmare standing at the door. A black aura surrounds his body and you can feel the excess magic in the air all the way from your spot on the bed. You cover your chest unconsciously and see Cross lifted up off the bed. You're shaking as you watch two tentacles — who happened to be the spikes that had stabbed him — pull his limp body towards Nightmare. Nightmare glares at Cross then turns to you with a look of pure rage coloring his face. Fear washes over you, but you can't look away. 

" **You think you can touch my things with _your disgusting hands, Cross?_** "

You can see the tentacles pull out of his body and drop him unceremoniously to the ground. He yells in agony, coughing up blood and marrow onto the floor. Nightmare laughs and stomps on his back with so much force that you hear a loud snap. You wince at the sound and curl up into your knees trying to protect yourself. Cross cries out again. Nightmare's foot holds the skeleton to the ground then you hear another snap as he puts more weight on it. You wince again and tears come to your eyes.

" **And to think I trusted you...** " A crazed smile crosses his face while his foot lifts back up and stomps again, another crack resounding through the room, " **Poor decision on my part for a worthless peon like you**."

Cross whimpers helplessly on the ground. You can't find your voice as a few tentacles lift Cross up by his arms. He's face to face with an outraged Nightmare.

" **Any last words before I dust you?** "

"N-Night... Mare..." He coughs up blood on Nightmare's chest, "You d-don't.... Deserve.... her..."

Nightmare's shoulders shake for a few moments before he bursts out laughing, a loud and scary sound that pierces your ears. You put your hands over them to muffle the sound and watch as Nightmare summons Cross's soul. It's half red and half white, split right down the middle with an odd broken-heart pattern. You rush to the end of the bed, now finding the courage since you've seen what happens next.

"N-Nightmare,  _DON'T_ —!"

" **Hope it was worth it, _useless trash_**."

Before you can grab it, Nightmare wraps a tentacle around it and squeezes it until it shatters. The pieces fly off and disappear into the air, then you see Cross swiftly turn to dust and fall through Nightmare's grasp. You lower your arm, body frozen as you both sit there in silence. Your eyes can't look away from Cross's pile of dust. Even though you hated him for doing that to you — for essentially raping you — watching him turn to dust in front of your eyes was not what you wanted. Tears fall down your cheeks and your voice is broken as you speak.

"Nightmare... W-Why did you do that?... Why did you k-kill him?..."

His voice was even and flat.

" **He touched my things, so I killed him. There's no reason other than that**."

You wiped your eyes of your tears and got off the bed, walking towards him. Your hands shook and before you could stop yourself, a loud slap echoed through the room. You looked forward with your hand still shaking as his face was now turned away. Your hand burned with the friction of your slap and you scowled at him, brows furrowing as anger boiled in your gut.

"I'm not yours to claim! I'm not a piece of property! Despite what Cross did, killing him was NOT THE ANSWER!" More tears came to your eyes and you blinked desperately to keep them from falling down your cheeks, "I-I–!  _I HATE YOU, NIGHTMARE!_ "

Your eyes widened at your words, covering your mouth. You didn't mean that, you didn't hate him! No matter what he did, you couldn't ever hate him. His head turned and his eye now trained on you. You couldn't read his expression. Your lips trembled as you whispered.

"N-Nightmare... I– I didn't—"

His tentacles took hold of your hands and threw you on the bed. You groaned in pain when your head slammed against the headboard. His tentacles held you down as he walked over to the bed, getting on it and climbing on top of you. That creepy smile was back on his face and his phalanges grasped your chin, digging into the skin painfully. You whined as they dug into your jaw. More tears pricked at your eyes as he looked down at you.

" **Alright, if that's how things are going to be then I'll just do what I want with you..."** A low chuckle rumbled in his ribcage,  **"No point in trying to appease you if you hate me anyway, _right_ ,  _Angel_**?"

Fear pricked at your shot nerves, but your concern was stronger. 

"Nightmare, please, listen—"

You suddenly notice a wet sensation against your cheek and glance down to see another tentacle running along your chin and the front of your neck. You lock eyes on it just in time to see it shove its way into your mouth, getting down to your throat and moving at a steady pace. Your eyes cross as it fills and stretches your cheeks, then choke some as it deep-throats itself before almost leaving your mouth and going back for seconds. Thick tears build at the corners of your eyes as it chokes you, and then drip down your cheeks. 

" ** _Shut up_.** "

Nightmare's tentacles lift your legs up and hold them against his shoulders. He takes off his pants and rubs his cock against your pussy. You moan into the appendage in your mouth, then bite it as he slams his whole length inside. He growls and slaps your ass making you bite down harder and let out a muffled scream while your mouth is occupied. Without skipping a beat, he starts fucking you at an insane pace. You can feel a climax coming on fast as you swallow, the muscles of your throat rubbing against the tentacle and he moans from above you. It forces your head back against the pillow to deep-throat you while his cock pounds into you with little concern. More tears come to your eyes as you feel the tentacle force it's way down your esophagus.

" **How's that feel, you pathetic slut!? I'd imagine pretty good considering you can even get off to that _fucking traitor_!** " His eye squinted down at you while his teeth formed an angry scowl, " **I heard your moans! You _liked_  him fucking you,  _didn't you_?!** " 

You try desperately to shake your head no, but his hand grasps your neck to further choke you as his tentacle and cock continue their assault on your body. You're starting to suffocate, vision getting blurry and coughing against his tendril.

" **I bet you would've came to his miserable dick had I not come in! _Admit it!_** "

The tentacle releases your mouth and you gasp for air, coughing as you get air back into your lungs. You can't regain your senses as a tangle of moans interrupt your words.

"Nightmare!  _Hnnn_! Please!  _Hahh_! I'm sorry!"

At your words, he pounds into you that much harder, taking your breath away again. He growls down at you in frustration. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as his speed makes you cum. You scream in pleasure and despair, trying to apologize for what you said as the high crashes over you.

" _Fuck, I-I'm_ —" You try to control yourself as your body spasms, "I didn't mean it! Oh stars! Please,  _forgive me_!"

His movements falter for a moment until the tentacle that was previously occupying your mouth comes back again and uses your orgasm as a way to enter your mouth again. Your eyes close tight as it fucks your throat again and his pace on your sex returns to its rapid pace. Your high makes every movement that much more intense and your legs are shaking on his shoulders. 

" ** _Shut up_! You sound just like _him_!" ** He grit his teeth in frustration, **"Don't you _dare_  talk like my little brother! That weak-minded idiot! What makes you think I want you to like me?!**" 

His hands dig painfully into your hips and you scream in a mixture of agony and pleasure into the tentacle fucking your mouth. You try to process every feeling and sensation as he continues destroying you. A tentacle rubs at your asshole to lubricate it and then shoves its way inside, not even slowing him down. Your eyes widen and you cry out in muffled pleasure as he now three-ways your body; two tentacles in your asshole and mouth with his cock pounding into your pussy. You barely came down from your orgasm before another one builds in your core. Tears stream down your cheeks and you feel yourself fading out again.

" **It's better if you hate me... If everybody hates me! The only way I can get respect is through hate and fear!** "

You try to squirm in his grasp and his tentacle eases its assault to allow you to breathe some. Despite his words, he's not going to deliberately kill you. That alone fills you with determination. 

" ** _Shit_! I'm gonna fuck your body until there's nothing left! Until you hate me with  _every fiber of your being_!** "

Your face is red with desire as he continues to utterly wreck you and you can sense your legs starting to fall asleep. They're so sore with his body constantly slamming into them. You close your eyes and try to breathe as much as you can. You move your tongue against his tentacle and he moans loudly in the room. You can feel him swelling inside you and know that his orgasm is coming soon. You can sense your own fast approaching as well. His tentacles move your legs down to his hips and you swiftly wrap them around his waist to pull him closer. He jolts at your contact but laughs as his tentacles now go faster and shove themselves even deeper. 

" **Stars** –!" He hisses and quickens his pace that much more, " **I'm gonna cum! Ready to be thoroughly destroyed?!** "

You nod as best you can and tightened your hold. He lets out one more loud, long moan; his cock and both tentacles shoving themselves deep inside you. Your eyes widen as the tentacle in your mouth squirts down your throat, trying to swallow as best you can while it fills up your esophagus with its girth. His cock and tentacle in your ass and pussy cum deep inside you, the force driving you over the edge into another orgasm. The tendril occupying your mouth pulls itself out to squirt a few remaining streams across your face. You screw your eyes shut as some of it splashes on your eyelids. More tentacles float around you and cum all over; on your breasts, your stomach, your legs, your arms. He pulls everything out suddenly and you scream in ecstasy, orgasm still overriding your senses. When you come down from the high and sag into the bed, completely out of breath, you regain your hold on his hips and use your feet to pull him on top of him. 

He's caught off guard and you free your hands to wrap around his neck. Before he can get away, your lips crash into his teeth. He tries to push you away, but you keep kissing him and run your tongue along his mouth. After a few moments of struggling, he gives in and returns your kiss. Your tongues mix together and you both make out passionately. His corrupted form fades away again and the tentacles disappear to soak back into his bones. 

When you feel comfortable enough to leave him, you release his teeth and his eyes have a far-off look to them. You smile at him and grasp his cheeks. A blush paints his face. 

"Nightmare. I'm really sorry... I said that in anger and I-...  _You didn't deserve that_."

He sits there silent and avoids your gaze. You move your head to meet his brilliant purple eyes and they have tears in them. Yours widen and you wrap your arms around him. You can hear almost silent sobs, feel his shoulders shake as he buries his face into your hair. His voice is barely above a whisper in your ear.

"Why aren't you  _scared of me_?... Why don't you  _hate_  me?...I'm everything that's  _negative_  about the world!"

You smile as you run your hand across his skull and he seems to calm down at the motion.

"Because you deserve love too, regardless of what you're meant to be. Nobody's perfect, you know? Especially me..." You take a deep breath, "Even though I disagree with what you did, you were just trying to protect me, right?"

He nods against your neck and you pull him away to look at his face again. He wipes his eyes and doesn't meet yours. 

"I don't hate you, Nightmare, and I never will."

As you say those words, he turns to you with pinpricks super bright and his entire skull a deep purple. He doesn't say anything back, opening and closing his mouth a few times before settling on keeping it shut. You feel like maybe you should've said something different, but love was taboo for the two of you. The word love is even difficult to say, but maybe this was close enough. You smile slyly at him.

"Now are you going to clean up this mess you made or am I going to have to make it worse?"

He frowns and furrows his brows before getting off the bed and lifting you up to lay your head on his shoulder with arms wrapped them. His hands rest underneath your ass with legs on either side of him. You snuggle into the crook of his neck and listen to him as he mumbles to himself. You giggle softly as he remains frazzled over what you said. The scent of your rose bubble bath hits your nostrils and you sigh softly to yourself. You feel yourself about to pass out, but not before catching the last parts of his mumbling.

"...I don't hate you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this chapter took so long! Especially since I had to rewrite 3000+ words all over again. I'm not quite satisfied with it, but it came out all right. The main reason I was so upset was because I loved the last few paragraphs of ending 2. The sass was so good, I tried to rewrite it as best I could.


	6. Fooled Around and Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into some trouble and Sans has to get you out of it. But can he save you from something he can't see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by CurlyWillow's request for an angsty Sans x Reader. I know this is probably not EXACTLY what you were thinking of, but first thing that came to my mind with Underfell Sans and well... This happened. Enjoy guys. 
> 
> Also, I kind of pictured this chapter fitting well with the song "Fooled Around and Fell In Love" by Elvin Bishop. Let me know in the comments what you guys think, or if you know of a song that might've fit better. I'd love to hear your opinions.
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> This chapter does include mentions of sexual assault. It's not necessarily graphic, but I want to warn those of you with sensitive hearts regarding this topic. If that triggers you at all, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. This is your only warning.

Tears streamed down your face. Your breath is as shallow and quiet as you can make it. Your heart is racing in your chest. You can't focus, too much is going on in your mind to concentrate on one thing. You can't see any light behind your eyelids or the hands covering them. You're all alone in the dark, praying to anything that's listening for the ability to just disappear. Every thought in your consciousness is toxic. 

 

_Worthless._

 

_Pathetic._

 

_Whore._

 

_Stupid._

 

_Ungrateful._

 

_Slut._

 

**_Monster-lover_** _._

 

You grasp your head tighter, your hands in fists pressed hard against your eyes. You don't want to be loud, you don't want to bother everybody. Why did you have to be such a  **waste of time**? Such a  **bother**? Why doesn't anybody understand you just don't want to **trouble** anyone? Your soul aches in your chest and a small whimper escapes your lips. You curl further into the ball you've made yourself into; a sitting up fetal position on the floor. You can't help your tears get harder as the thoughts swirl like a typhoon in your head. 

* * *

 

Banging and rumbles as red bones spring up from the ground in anger. A short skeleton, grinding his sharp teeth anxiously, stomps his feet as a guide for his arsenal while venom laces his breath. He heard what they said, he saw what they did to you. Heckled you for being around  **things like him** . For loving something that  **wasn't like you** . The magic boiled in his bones. The way their filthy hands touched your skin. Those tears going down your face before he could stop them. His gold tooth gleamed as he studied the grizzly scene behind him. Blood and shrapnel everywhere. Pavement was broken from his bones. Clothing in shreds around his targets. He couldn't help showing them a lesson for what they did, regardless of how you begged him to show them mercy. Mercy? He scoffed to himself. Even on the surface, people were the same. Rude and heartless and poisonous to the pure of heart like you. You were his world, his everything besides Papyrus. He knew Papyrus could protect himself, but you... He shook his head. He needed to get home to you. 

 

His voice rumbled, a few octaves deeper than usual. The intimidation he gave off only that much stronger. 

 

"next time any of ya  **fucks** even **think** about doin' that again..." 

 

His eye burned furiously in his socket, a menacing red lighting up the dark alley. Anybody who was still conscious whimpered and screamed in fear. 

 

"i won't be so merciful. **capiche** ?" 

 

With a growl, he was gone in a flurry of crimson magic.

* * *

 

A knock came at the door followed by the loud and ferocious voice of Papyrus. 

 

"HUMAN, OPEN UP THE DOOR THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN  **ORDER** !" 

 

You curled up tighter and backed away from the door, trying to choke back your sobs. You hid your head in your knees, holding the back of your skull. Your fingernails dug into your scalp. You kept yourself as quiet as possible. The thoughts were still constantly bombarding you. 

 

Steady stomping came echoing through the walls. 

 

"HUMAN! OPEN THE DOOR! **NOW** !" 

 

The stomping stopped followed by yelling from another voice. It was Sans. Your soul stopped for a moment as the stomping came back, then faded away. Another knock came followed by his smooth voice through the door. 

 

"sweetheart... can i come in?" 

 

You didn't answer, just whimpered quietly to yourself. His voice was almost a whisper, you heard his hands press against the door. 

 

"...i know. i'm sorry, i wasn't there... please, just let me in?"

* * *

 

He couldn't help thinking back to when you both sat alone together, talking to each other under the stars after getting to the surface. 

 

. 

 

.. 

 

... 

 

_You were laying down beside him, both of you against the grass. Your voice was soft as you spoke._

 

_"Hey, Sans?"_

 

_He glanced over at you for a moment then turned back towards the starry sky above._

 

_"yeah, sweetheart?"_

 

_You paused for a second. Your voice was shaking when you continued._

 

_"...I'm scared."_

 

_His eyelights turned to you and he sat up. Your eyes were dilated some, you shivered below him. He froze, his smile cracking on his cheekbones. His hand took yours, raising it and giving it a gentle skele-kiss. For the first time, his voice was so calming as he spoke to you._

 

_"don't be. i'll protect ya, sweetheart. no matter what."_

 

_You gripped his hand, a small tear falling down your face._

 

_"...W-What if you can't?"_

 

_He resisted the urge to laugh._

 

_"there's nothin' i can't protect ya from."_

 

_You closed your eyes. He could see you struggle to control your breath. You wiped your tears away._

 

_"What if... you need to protect me... from myself?"_

* * *

 

He couldn't take your silence anymore. He opened the door to see you huddled on the floor, crying in your knees. You were whispering 'I'm sorry's over and over quietly to yourself. He saw the marks on your legs and the tears at the fabric of your dress's skirt. It looked like you had been attacked by a pack of wolves. His magic riled in his bones. The door shut silently behind him. His steps were slow and deliberate as he made his way towards you. You tried to scoot away, but your back hit the edge of the bed. He stopped for a moment, then got on his knees and crawled towards you. His hand rested on your shoulder and you jumped, shooting your head up. He saw the redness on your face, even in the dark. The shimmer of salty tear tracks in the light of his red magic. He couldn't help his soul breaking at the sight of you. 

* * *

 

Strong, burly arms were around you within seconds pulling you towards him. You were buried in his shirt, the smell of old mustard and grease strong in your nose. The faintest scent of iron was hidden under it, but you didn't even care to ask. You were enveloped in his scent. You whimpered as you took a few breaths, then sobbed openly into his chest. Your hands grasped onto the worn out material of his jacket like it was your only lifeline. You stained his shirt more, snot and tears and drool all over him. Your voice sounded broken, defeated as you clung to him. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msosorryyyy..." 

 

His hands rubbed your back and the other ran its way through your hair. You could feel his teeth against your scalp, small kissing noises coming from him every now and then. 

 

"it's alright, sweetheart. i'm not goin' nowhere. jus' let it all out." 

 

You shut your eyes tight and clung to him even tighter, trying to muffle your sobs. His phalanges continued to run themselves through your hair. The motion was soothing, and your breathing started to slow down. The tears still came, but you could feel yourself calming down slowly. You sagged against him, but you didn't dare let go. 

* * *

 

It seemed like hours passed before you finally calmed down completely. Your eyes felt swollen; you could barely keep them open. Your cheeks and throat sore from sobbing. Everything hurt. The scratches on your legs and arms burned as you adjusted to conscious thought. You felt dirty, filthy, unclean. You whined in Sans's chest and you could feel his skull get off of its laying position on yours. 

 

"all better, sweetheart?" 

 

You hesitate but nod against him and he sighs contently against your scalp. Then he pulls you slightly away to give you a skele-kiss on your forehead. You look into his red eyelights and he's looking back in yours for something. You glance away and tug at your dress. He blinks, then clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck vertebrae. 

 

"oh, right. you probably wanna change or somethin'..." 

 

His eyelights have a focus on something off to the side in the dark. He lets you go and you let out an involuntary sigh at the loss. Your hand takes hold of his jacket sleeve. You can't help noticing the slight dampness of it but disregard it. Your voice is soft though determined as you speak. 

 

"I... I want to take a bath." 

 

His eyelights return to you and his voice has some edge to it. You know it's not towards you, but it hurts your soul to hear him angry. 

 

"...those fucks..." He says this more to himself than to you. His voice is somewhat distant as he speaks up, "i guess i'll head out then. boss probably wants to know how ya're doin'." 

 

You shake your head and hold his sleeve tighter. You don't know how to voice this want to be around him, but it has your soul doing flips. He can probably see it floundering in your chest. You try to control yourself, and figure out the words you want to say. 

 

"S-... Stay with me... Please?" 

 

In the dark, it's easy to see his whole skull light up. A bright red illuminates the room and you can see sweat pooling on his brow-bone. A half-hearted chuckle escapes him until he realizes you aren't laughing with him. The room is quiet and you don't let go of his sleeve. Fear grasps your nerves that he'll leave you. 

 

"i..." His eyes don't leave your face, and he sighs, "boss is gonna kill me..." 

 

A sudden tugging at your chest and you can feel his magic holding onto your soul. You'd never felt this before, it was so... Gentle. You could still move and breathe, but his magic was caressing your skin. Like a warm blanket wrapped around you. He cleared his throat again which brought your attention back to him. His eye glowing that dangerous red, but somehow, it wasn't as menacing. 

 

"i'm not gonna go in wit'cha, sweetheart, but i'll be here when ya'r done, 'kay?" 

 

You nod. He helps you up gently, his skull dulling as he turns on the lights with his magic. Your eyes struggle to adjust to the brightness, covering and rubbing them a moment. Then you go to find some night clothes. You see the gown that Sans got you; red with black skulls and crossbones all over them. You take that, some panties and a new bra and head to the bathroom. All the while, you can feel Sans's magic — as you undress, lean over to turn the water on, then as you stand waiting for it to warm up. You wrap your arms around yourself, trying to keep your gaze from falling along the scratches you received today. Some are shallow, some are deep. Dry blood stains some of the skin on your thighs. You feel yourself tearing up. 

 

Then a rush of warmth and calm passes over you. It envelops you completely. Warmth, calm, and peace fall over you. You feel the tears being brushed away. You rub at your eyes and breathe. Almost as if a ghost, a voice echoes in your mind. 

 

' **_it's alright, i'm 'ere. everythin's fine now, sweetheart._ ** ' 

 

You take another breath as you get in the shower. As you wash, you still feel the coursing of Sans's magic along your soul. It keeps you relaxed as you wash everything away. All the dirt, blood, sweat, and tears. You spend a little longer in the shower than you normally would, and it seems that the brothers don't mind since Papyrus isn't yelling at you about wasting water. You step out after a good couple minutes of just standing under the steady stream of water. Wringing out your hair, you wrap a towel around you. Once you're dry, you pull up the underwear then hook the bra on. You pause, looking at Sans's gift on the counter. It wasn't revealing other than maybe being a tad short. It still came up as high on the neckline as any other nightgown or night-tee like it. You picked it up and held it against yourself. After a few moments of reprieve, you pull it over your head and adjust it on your frame. Somebody would probably mistake it as wearing one of Sans's shirts that you adjusted. A knock interrupts your thoughts and you glance to the bathroom door. 

 

"ya done, sweetheart? boss has some hot cocoa and cookies he made downstairs for ya." 

 

"SANS! THEY ARE NOT 'COOKIES'! THEY ARE BISCUITS MADE BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" 

 

You chuckle to yourself as you open the door to Sans and his soft smile. Sans takes your hand and releases his hold on your soul. You squeeze it in return as he turns a light shade of red. 

 

Even though everyone and everything around you can treat you like garbage, at least these brothers had a knack for making you laugh despite it all. They had a weird way of showing their affection for you and each other, but you loved them all the same. All you needed was them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I just recently watched the first Guardians of the Galaxy movie for the first time, (I know, I'm behind the times) but this particular song stuck out to me in regards to this chapter. Maybe not? I don't know. Sorry about taking so long for your request, CurlyWillow. If you're still following this trash heap, I hope you liked this chapter. If not, I totally get it.
> 
> Also, gonna try not to go on an unintentional hiatus again. But no promises. It's been... Crazy lately.


	7. *Stretch Is A Bit Overprotective*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Sans got caught by Papyrus, things have been rocky between the 3 of you. But could there be more to it than you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter we've all been waiting for. Well, I specifically have been eager to write this one. For those of you new to this story, this is the sequel to the very first chapter 'Blueberry needs some help'. I suggest you guys read that first. If not, some of this may not make much sense, but it's not too hard to put the pieces together. 
> 
> This is also Phantom_Chan's request for dominant US!Paps x reader and our subsequent conversation on some lovely fun with him after the first chapter. Hope you like it if you're still reading this, hun. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Lately, things have been... _Odd_. 

 

Ever since you and Sans were caught by Papyrus that one night, he has never let you both be alone together since. For awhile, he wouldn't even let you go to their house despite Sans's protests. Nowadays, everything you both do he is always there, occasionally shoving himself in between you two. Especially when Sans tries to get close to you. He makes some half-ass excuse to placate Sans and gives you a death glare. It's unsettling and frustrating. His overprotective nature is completely unfounded. After all, you weren't the one who initiated it, _Sans was_. _He's_ the one who came and copped a feel while you were trying to sleep, and despite trying to stop him to get Papyrus in the first place, he continued to push and that lead to... Well, obviously Papyrus was _NOT_ your biggest fan right now. 

 

You had tried to mend your relationship in these past few months. And yes, it had been at least _3 months_ since you and Sans had sex to begin with. Papyrus was just not budging. 

* * *

 

For the first month you weren't allowed over for any reason. You also had trouble getting ahold of Sans without Papyrus finding out. You know it probably put a strain on their relationship, and you were willing to give the lazy brother his space, but Sans was not. He tried texting and calling you almost every single day. And of course, if Papyrus found out you texted back, an ominous threat would be sent to your phone. Something along the lines of " _You're gonna have a bad time if you keep this up_ ". It was exhausting. You had to basically ignore Sans that first month and Papyrus would come up with all kinds of excuses as to why he needed Sans around or to get Sans to help him with something. It made Sans happy... To an extent. He was really sad you weren't talking to him, but it was better not to that first month without getting further on Papyrus's bad side. You'd hate to wake up with a bone in your back in the morning. 

 

The second month, Sans finally 'convinced' Papyrus to let him see you, but it was only if Papyrus could come along. So regardless of where you both went or what you both did, Papyrus was not far away. Sans was extremely eager to take you on a date after what happened. He figured that now that Papyrus was on board — regardless of the fact you knew he wasn't — that now was the perfect time to pursue you romantically. He insisted that dates were first according to his dating manual and jumping to sex was un-gentlemanly. You knew Papyrus heard this; you could practically feel his magic prickling against your back. But you smiled despite it in order to make the sweet little blueberry happy. And he was so excited that first time. You had dressed in a simple sundress that had Sans's eyes turn to bright, blue hearts with his skull an equally dark shade of blue. He was so eager to have his hands all over you, but you had to stop him when a sharp orange glare met your eyes. He was a little downtrodden, but you took hold of his hand and that had him blushing all over again. You could feel a cold sweat forming on your back with Papyrus's stare piercing straight into it. But was it worth it to risk Papyrus's wrath to make Sans happy? You still wonder that after Papyrus shoved his way in between you both with an almost burnt out cigarette in his mouth. Giving you a death glare that Sans couldn't see, he turned and walked backward watching you both to make sure your hands didn't meet again for the remainder of the date. 

 

Now, throughout the third and almost into the fourth month of this, Papyrus was a little more lenient. He let Sans call you and text you regularly, and sometimes he also let you both go out alone as long as you followed a curfew. But you could still feel his presence around when you both did go out. It didn't stop Sans from being affectionate though. Sometimes he would have you hold his arm or wrap his own around your waist. It was embarrassing, but he loved seeing your blush. There was still some sourness in Papyrus when he saw Sans all over you. You could tell when in the corner of your eye, you saw Papyrus crush his cigarette pack in his hoodie pocket when Sans kissed you goodnight. You still weren't sure why he did that, but you could only assume that it was his brotherly overprotectiveness in preserving his innocence. He probably still blamed you.

* * *

 

You sighed, coming back to reality. Sans was making some tacos in the kitchen, talking up a storm about something when he stopped. He started looking around, then turned around to you with panic in his expression. You stood up as he started looking around again.

 

"Sans, what's up? What are you looking for?"

 

His voice was higher pitch than normal and faster than he usually spoke with. You could tell how upset he was getting.

 

"I'm missing my special ingredient! They won't be the same without it! Oh stars, what am I going to do?!"

 

You took hold of his shoulder and kissed the top of his skull. He stopped in place, sighing happily at the contact. 

 

"Relax, Berry. Just take a second to think, where did you last put it?"

 

He took hold of his mandible and stroked it in thought. He jumped after a few seconds, ready to check exactly where it went when Papyrus sauntered into the kitchen. 

 

"hey, bro. what's goin' on?"

 

Sans turned to his brother, a frown on his face that was quickly replaced with a smile. 

 

"I'm searching for my missing special ingredient, and it should be right–" He expression fell as the cabinet he opened revealed nothing, "Here? But I know I left it there! Papy! Have you seen it?"

 

Papyrus gave a lazy shrug and Sans huffed.

 

"maybe you used up last time? probably why those tacos were so good then."

 

That made Sans brighten up and he put a hand to his puffed out chest in pride.

 

"Of course! The Magnificent Sans must've gotten too heavy handed to make his delicious tacos!" He turned to you with a bright smile, "Never fear, Angel! I shall go get more of my special ingredient so that my tacos can be even better than before!"

 

Before you could comment, he was already pulling on his boots and gloves. You followed him to the living room.

 

"Where should we go to get more? Maybe the shop has some more."

 

Sans rose a hand.

 

"Nonsense, Angel. I shall be back shortly, so you can stay here with Papy while I find some more!"

 

You could feel your face paling, quick to try and come up with some kind of excuse so you didn't have to be alone with him. You hadn't done so since this whole thing started. He was probably going to threaten you out of seeing Sans or maybe dump you in the shed out back!

 

"S-Sans, I can help you find it! I-If you just tell me what it is, I can–"

 

He interrupted you with a kiss on your lips. His gloved hands cupped your cheeks gently pulling you towards him. It was soft and sweet, but totally unexpected and left your face a bright red. A mischievous giggle came as he caught sight of your color and he smiled again. He gave another quick kiss and let you go, turning to the door.

 

"Goodbye, Angel! Bye, Papy!"

 

"Sans, wait–!"

 

And a soft click of the lock echoed in your ears. You felt your shoulders slump and your face pale. You could feel Papyrus's presence only a few feet from your own; goosebumps started to form on your arms. How do you start this? You should try to explain things to him, at least try to make things more civil between the two of you... But what do you say?! That his brother was the one who instigated sex with you and wouldn't stop when you had tried to stop him at first?! Well, you couldn't say that, but explaining to him what happened that night needed to be done. You take a hand to your chest, inhale a deep breath, and turn to Papyrus. 

 

You hear the telltale sound of his lighter flickering up, and witness him take a deep drag of his cigarette. It has you a little on edge, but you need to get this out into the open air. He holds the smoke in his mandible for the longest time before finally exhaling, engulfing the air in front of him in its foggy nature. You swallow.

 

"Uhm, Papyrus. I think we should talk."

 

He looks at you half-interested. You can't help your soul sink in your chest. This is going to be difficult. You go to sit on the couch, feeling his eyes on you the whole way until you rest on a cushion with a soft creak. 

 

"About that night... Uhm, I know it seems bad, and don't get me wrong, when he told me how he learned about this stuff I was furious, but... He's a grown monster now. And well... He was the one who wanted it at first. I just... was trying to sleep, ya know?" 

 

You notice he takes another drag, this one even longer than before and he doesn't hesitate to blow it out between his teeth. His eyelights are staring off to the side, continuing their roam of nothing in particular. If anybody didn't know him, they'd assume he wasn't listening. But you knew him. He was trying his damnedest not to, but it wasn't working.

 

"I heard his door open and he uh... he fell on top of me. I felt how hot he was — I'm still not sure why he was so warm — and was going to get you, but he stopped me. And then he..." You can't help clearing the nerves out of your throat, "It escalated. I gave him warnings, about how serious it was, and he knew. I-... I don't want you assuming I did something he didn't want or forced myself on him. He's a grown up now, and it shocked me too... But Papyrus, you need to know that everything we did was–"

 

You yelp at the sudden figure blocking your view. Papyrus is on top of you, hands on either side of your head. His tall, lanky frame looms over you while his eye flares orange. His cigarette is gone, but you're more surprised at how you didn't notice him get there. Sweat forms on your brow as you attempt to get further from him by shrinking back into the couch. It doesn't work and he leans in closer. He has you basically caged against the couch; successfully trapping underneath him. 

 

"sans told me everythin', angel. i don't need to hear it twice."

 

You blink a few times. Then confusion paints your features. If he knows how it happened then... Why is he still so upset at you?

 

"But... But if you know then why are you so–"

 

A hand grasps both sides of your jaw, pulling you closer. You swallow hard as this new position makes it impossible to look away from him. The aura he's giving off is purely predatory and you can't help your body start to shake. 

 

"cause he's my bro, but... i wanted ya first."

 

And with that, his teeth crash against your lips. You try to fight him off, but his firm hold on your jaw has you unable to resist very much. Your hands are pushing at his chest while you attempt to breathe in between kisses. He's doing it on purpose, you can tell, because when he finally lets you go to get some air, you gasp and he takes the opportunity of your open mouth to slide his tongue inside. It's immediately tangling with yours and you do your best to fight against it. It's a struggle for dominance that Papyrus is clearly winning. His hand releases your jaw while you're distracted and grasps hold of your neck, using that now to pull you closer. You can't help but think what an amazing kisser Papyrus is compared to Sans, though that might just be because of his vast experience. 

 

Drool is dribbling down both your jaw and his by the time you two separate. Your face is flushed with embarrassment and a hint of arousal. You can't let him do this; you're technically dating Sans now! What would he think if he found Papyrus kissing you?! You turn away from him, hoping that'll send the message. But he surprises you once again by attacking the skin of your neck with his tongue. A sweet moan escapes your lips without thinking and you cover your mouth. How could you moan like that?! Papyrus chuckles huskily against the sensitive skin there making your body tense up underneath him. He's giving it gentle kisses and nibbles, abusing the flesh before licking it extremely slow. You're trying so hard to resist him, but it's clear that he's making that impossible. You watch as he tests the waters. His other hand snakes it's way down to your waist while your hands are preoccupied with your mouth. You don't want to release your lips for fear of another moan coming out against your will, and that's exactly when he strikes. His hand caresses the side of your frame, going up and up and up until he's cupping your breast in his hand. Your eyes close halfway as the feel of his phalanges massaging your breast makes you hot with growing arousal. 

 

You want to stop him, but at the same time, you don't. It feels so good and it's been too long since you felt Sans's touch that you can't help your body reacting on its own. Your breath is getting heavy with lust as his other hand does the same. He's drenched your neck with his tongue while both hands are massaging your breasts in ways you never thought possible. You lean your head against the couch, arching your back into his touch and a slight moan escapes the barrier of your lips. You know he hears it. He releases your neck and moves to your ear, whispering into it.

 

"i can't tell ya how badly i've wanted this... stars, that sundress you wore last month... i wanted to tear it off and take you _right then and there_."

 

Your mind reels as you think back to that day. You thought he was upset over the date with his stare, but he was really just mentally undressing you? You can feel the rush of arousal heating up your core at his confession.

 

"you're so good to my bro despite everythin' i've done to split you both up... i don't wanna hurt him, but... _i need you_."

 

You don't know when he got there, but both his hands are under your shirt. He's still massaging your breasts with only your bra protecting their bare flesh from him. You bite your lip to hide your feelings. It betrays you when he slips your breasts free of their confines and pinches your nipples. You cry out at his rough treatment. It feels so good, your pussy is starting to wet your panties. You barely cover your mouth as you watch him. His eyelights are captivated by the motions he's making but can't see. You breathe heavy, your body is so hot. He leans in and captures your lips again with his teeth. You close your eyes and you can feel him bundle your shirt above your breasts. The cold air of the ceiling fan above you makes you shiver as it hits your bare skin. Little moans and pants escape between kisses. 

 

He releases you again to lick his teeth. You're a mess, you know you are, and the sultry grin he wears is sending new wetness to your womanly mound. His hands slide away from your breasts down your stomach and to the edge of your pants. Your eyes widen. He's not going to do what you think he is, right? The sudden tug of your pants and panties down past your thighs has you yelp in surprise. It's pulled you further down the couch so now your head is against the back and the sitting cushion. He chuckles, getting to his knees and putting yours on his shoulders. Before you can protest, he has your hips lifted off the couch and into the air. Even on his knees, he's still much too tall to keep you level on the sofa so he has to raise you to reach his mouth. Your pussy is on display and you know it's dripping wet with all that teasing. His hands take hold of your outer thighs and he peppers kisses along them. 

 

Your senses come back to you and you open your mouth to protest. Your voice is shaky with embarrassment and pleasure while you try to catch your breath.

 

"P-Papyrus, we can't... Sans should be home any minute, w-what if he sees?"

 

Papyrus chuckles deeply, the sound vibrating against your skin and sending pleasant shivers through you. 

 

"he'll be gone for awhile. trust me, we have all the time in the world."

 

Another needy moan frees itself from your lips as he nips his way closer and closer to your entrance. This is the point of no return; he has to stop or you both will be betraying Sans — not that you haven't already. You have to say something! You have to stop him! 

 

"But Papyrus... Hnn!... If Sans finds out, it'll break his little soul in two... We can't do this..."

 

His tongue laps at your outer lips and you jolt in place. It's warm against you, leaving you even more needy than before in its wake. It dances along your outer lips, threatening to separate them, but never actually doing so. You grip the cushions for some kind of purchase as the pleasure builds despite your protests.

 

"he doesn't have to find out. you keep your mouth shut and he won't ever know."

 

His tongue finally parts your lips, making you moan loudly as the tension is finally broken. It's buzzing with loose magic that drives you crazy; your hips buck up into his mouth. He growls at the reaction and continues to give you slow, sensual strokes of his tongue. You can't help the moaning at his technique and your protests are gone. The sloppy sounds of his tongue lapping at your juices and your corresponding moans are all you can hear. You can feel the fabric tear under your grip, knuckles turning white at the strength, and you grit your teeth. His hands now grasp your ass cheeks firmly as he pulls your hips closer. Your body is shaking and his tongue plunges just barely inside you before taking itself back out again. Your hips buck up again in an attempt to get him to go inside, but he refuses, giving you those agonizingly slow licks again.

 

"Ahhh... Papyrus..."

 

He smiles against your entrance but doesn't stop his assault as he speaks.

 

"what is it, angel? tell me."

 

You try to buck your hips again to give him a hint, but he moves in time with your thrust which gets you no further to being filled than before.

 

"I-... I can't... _Please_ , Papyrus..." 

 

His hands squeeze both cheeks and you moan loudly into the empty living room. You're panting and take a hand to his skull to push him further. You want him inside, _you need him inside_. 

 

"you gotta tell me, angel, or i won't know whatcha want."

 

Your face flushes with embarrassment and your voice is quivering with arousal again. He was doing this on purpose and enjoying every second of it.

 

"I-Inside... _Please_... Put it inside me...!"

 

Without you even finishing, he spreads your pussy lips with his hands through your legs and shoves his tongue deep inside you. You cry out at the feeling of it all over your walls. He doesn't leave you for a few moments and you can feel him press and prod at every single bit of your pussy. You grip his skull harder, pulling him further onto you. He loves it, keeping his face buried in your legs and his nasal bone rubs against your clit. It's an odd sensation, but any attention to your little bundle of nerves has you drooling with mouth agape as you moan. He keeps his spot, beginning to slither his tongue in and out of you without moving his head. It fills you, then pulls out, before filling you again. You can feel your walls twitching as your release is closing in. You mutter praises incoherently as he gets faster and shoves his tongue even deeper.

 

"Ahh... _Oh, fuck_! Papyrus! I-I'm– I'm gonna cum!"

 

He doesn't stop but goes even faster at your reveal and you start shaking in his hold. You now grasp his skull with both hands as you try to rock against his face. The pressure builds in your abdomen and one hand releases your pussy to rub roughly against your clit. This has your eyes roll back into your head as you holler loudly.

 

"C-Cumming!"

 

That knot finally comes undone and you cry out in ecstasy as you squirt all over his face. You're much too overcome with release to care about the mess you're making. Your fingers dig deep into his skull as you ride the aftershocks. Your body spasms, you the haze of your pleasure rests on your consciousness and you can hear the faint lapping of his tongue. Out of breath, you look down to see him licking up your juices that have him practically dripping. The vibration of his magical tongue against your oversensitive pussy has you buck up again into his mouth. It's too much stimulation and your eyes roll back again. 

 

" _T-Too much_! Ahhh... _Papyrus_!"

 

He finally releases his hold of your hips to set you down on the couch and you sag into it. His eyelights met your dazed ones and you can see him lick along his dripping mandible with his expert tongue. Your chest is heaving and blood has rushed to your head. You can hear some shuffling, the sound of a zipper. You close your eyes for only a moment before they shot open at the sensation of something hard and slightly wet against your entrance. They met with the sight of his long cock rubbing itself against your pussy lips, sandwiching himself between them. It's already dripping with pre-cum. You can't help but compare it to Sans's short, stout one. Papyrus's is much thinner but much longer than Sans's. You're still coming down from your high, so the sensation is making you moan again and tug on the couch. He takes hold of his shaft and pushes the tip of his cock against your entrance. You tense at the feeling, but he has no problem sliding it in all the way due to all your natural lubricant. He hilts himself inside with a hiss and you can feel it stretch out your pussy in a whole different way than Sans's had. It feels as though he's pressed right up against your cervix with his immense length and you moan loudly as it continues pushing.

 

"fuck, you're so warm, angel. i love the feel of you wrapped around my cock."

 

Before you can adjust properly to his length, he's thrusting himself at a steady pace in and out of you. He pushes against your cervix every time he enters and it has you gasping and moaning with each pump of his hips. His hands take hold of your hips to pull you in time with his thrusts so he gets that much deeper inside you. Your eyes cross as he pierces your deeper entrance just slightly. You hiss as he continues to ram into you and opens it a bit more. 

 

"Hahh, shit! You're so deep! _Oh stars_...!"

 

He readjusts you to be further up off the couch again. With one deep thrust, he pierces it open and you can feel his cock inside your womb. You look down with tears in your eyes to see a slight bulge on your abdomen as he goes in and out. You fall back against the couch and cry out as his cock twitches inside you.

 

"shit, fuck! i can't get enough of this cunt! _fffffuck_... your pussy is so good!"

 

He's pounding the shit out of you, his pubis is rough against your ass with loud smacking noises each time he hilts his cock inside. The pleasure is too much; you feel yourself approaching release again as another knot coils itself inside you. His cock is getting thicker and you can tell if he keeps going, he's going to cum too. Your legs are limp and shaking while he plows his way inside. You're babbling moans and praises as he destroys you. 

 

But before you can reach your climax, he flips you over so your ass is in the air. His cock never even leaves your pussy and you don't even get your bearings before he's working you at a feverish pace again. Your face is pressed against the back of the couch and his phalanges dig themselves into your hips so hard that you know they'll leave bruises. But you both are caught too deep in the moment to care. You try to brace yourself with both hands on the cushions in front of you. This new angle doesn't have him piercing your cervix as much, but he doesn't skip a beat by piercing something else. You hear him spit and the sudden wetness on your asshole doesn't register long enough before his thumb is thrusting inside it. He uses this new technique to hold you in place, shoving his thumb in and out in time with his hips. Your eyes roll to the back of your head again and you can feel his other hand draw his phalanges roughly down your back. It has you scream in pleasure and pain, and while your mouth is open, he takes that hand and grasps hold of your jaw with three fingers in your mouth. Now he's pulling you back by your mouth, keeping it open and forcing your tongue to loll out as another finger shoves its way into your asshole. His cock, fingers, and force are driving you further and further into climax. 

 

"that feel good?! damn, you're tightening around me! fuckin' take my cock as i wreck this pussy!"

 

You can't speak clearly with his fingers in your mouth, but it doesn't matter now. You want to cum so badly that you're begging him to fuck you harder. His laugh is smug at your response and plunges another finger into your asshole. Now with three fingers spreading you wide, your eyes cross at the pain quickly turning into pleasure.

 

"Oh starsh, I'm gonna cum again! Cumming cumming _cumming_!"

 

He is destroying every part of you, and now you can feel his magic coursing through his cock. You know he's close as his cock continues to get thicker and his pace is speeding up. 

 

"oh yeah?! gonna cum all over my cock while i finger your ass?! go ahead, lemme see that pussy squirt again!"

 

With one final hard thrust that plunges into your cervix, your knot breaks inside you as orgasm rushes over you. His hips slam against your ass, a hiss escaping his teeth at the feel of your pussy milking his cock. Before long, he's cumming deep inside you. You feel like it's burning your insides; it's so warm and has you melt underneath him. After a few timed pumps with shots of hot magic shooting in you, his cock and fingers leave your body. You collapse on the couch as you shake and squirm, more aftershocks of orgasm driving you crazy. You can feel his cum dripping out and onto the cushion below you. His hands caress your ass as he pants above you, probably enjoying the view of you sweaty and leaking his cum. You can feel his fingers swipe up some of it and he brings it to your lips. You're exhausted, but you slowly lick his bones clean. The taste of your juices from both your front and back entrances plus his cum have you moan breathlessly and he smiles, gloating down at you. 

 

"pretty tasty, huh? never knew how nasty you really were, angel... surprised my bro is even enough for you."

 

You don't have time to protest as the door clicks open and you hear Sans's voice echo in the house. Your soul sinks in your chest as you struggle to push down the afterglow of your orgasm.

 

"I wasn't able to find my special ingredient, but Mr. Grillby gave me–...!"

 

You hear a bunch of **thuds** and you try to regain your senses long enough to sit up and readjust yourself. You're tugging your shirt back down over your chest by the time you turn around only to come face to face with Sans in tears. All the groceries he had gotten while he was out are scattered across the floor at his feet. You can't find your voice as he grips his hands into fists and tries to keep his ever-shaking smile. His own voice is hesitant and quiet. 

 

"W-What's going on here?"

 

Papyrus is smiling to himself as he glances down at you with your pussy still on full display. The whole thing is made even worse as the older brother's cum has a decent stain already on the upholstery and is still dripping slowly down your pussy lips. You try to tug your pants back on and get up from the couch, but your legs are sore so you fall flat on your face. As you get back up, you realize Sans hasn't moved from the front door. You finally found some kind of sound as you try to come up with an explanation. 

 

"Sans, i-it's not what you think. I– We were just–!"

 

Papyrus's voice interrupts your own with mock sympathy.

 

"she attacked me, bro. i was just takin' a nap while you were gone, and you know how hard i sleep sometimes. must've taken advantage of me while i was out."

 

You're completely flabbergasted. This was all his fault; if anybody was attacked without their knowledge, it was you! Your face lights up with anger and with adrenaline coursing through your veins, you yell all the feelings you've felt these past few months.

 

"This was all your fault! From the beginning! What Sans and I did was fine, but because you wanted me first, you made my life a living hell! You forced me to ignore him because of what?! Some petty jealousy?! Then when I try to make amends with you, you fucking kiss me and ruin everything! I hate you, Papyrus! This is all. Your. Fucking. FAULT!"

 

You can feel tears building up in your eyes and try to wipe them away. Everything is over and no matter what excuse you make, you know you've broken Sans's heart. You could've kept resisting. You could've kept fighting back until Sans got back. Hell, you could've even called him so he could come home and get you away from Papyrus... 

 

But you didn't. You fell into temptation. You let him kiss you, then tease you, then eat you out before fucking and cumming inside you. You're so ashamed of yourself. You rise shakily from the floor and grab your car keys sitting on the coffee table. You finally get your pants all the way back up and walk to Sans. He's still not looking at you, just staring a hole into the carpet. You want to kiss him goodbye, but you decide against it. 

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

Papyrus is saying something, but you've completely tuned everything out. You pull their house key off your key ring and set it on the end table by the door. You know you're no longer welcome here, and that's for the best. All you did was drive a further wedge between the brothers. 

 

And with that final gesture, you leave the brothers behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, angst towards the end. I couldn't resist. And yes, to those of you wondering, there will be a final chapter to conclude this trilogy. I hope you guys are looking forward to it. It'll be a few chapters from now, but just be patient.


	8. Bad Boys Aren’t Always What They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to your old hangout, but then he comes in. You never wanted to see him again... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a rough year, guys. Sorry for the sudden hiatus on this. I’ve been working a few different chapters, but I haven’t been able to finish any of them. *sigh* It’s a work in progress. Anyway, y’all enjoy :)
> 
> So I meant to add that the song used in this chapter is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, just in case anybody wants to know.

You had gotten a call from Grillby after years, asking if you could come to his bar for some drinks as you catch up. You hesitated at first; the thought of a certain skeleton on your mind making the idea of going there out of the question. But Grillby insisted that he hadn’t been there since you left the monster district. You eventually gave in, your inner sentimentality getting the better of you despite what a bad idea it was. The memories felt fresh on your heart as you walk down the familiar street to his bar, looking at all the businesses of monsters you had been close to for so long. It was just like old times, only... he wasn’t with you this time around.

You casually chat with some who called out to you on your way. Grillby hadn’t mentioned a time to met, said to stop by when you were in the neighborhood. Your old friends had mentioned him, and you did your best to dissuade them from prying. Some ask where you’ve been, where he is, and so on. Then it devolves into conversation about him and you have to find an excuse to leave. Just remembering him made you feel that weakness you did all those years ago. You felt the heaviness in your soul as you approach Grillby’s place, the same as it used to be. It’s quite some time before you muster the courage to pull the door open. And you’re immediately thrown into that intimate atmosphere the flamesman’s place always had. Looking around at all the same photos and some new ones, the posters of random things found from their time underground, and sentiments received from customers. Same old Grillby; he always cared so deeply about this place.

You smile as he waves you to the bar to have a seat. As you sit on the stool, you unconsciously check the seat next to you. After all this time, you’re still looking for him. When he asks you what you’re looking for, you lie that you felt like this was somebody else’s spot. Even without much expressions, Grillby could always see through you. But at least through years and years of bar tending and owning a pub, he knew never to pry. You push your aching heart and torn feelings of this place deep down as you both engage in some small talk.

You tell him of all the things you seen, all the places you gone to, all the things you’ve done. You’ve been to so many different places and experienced almost everything you could, from all kinds of cultures. He explains how many humans have ventured to check out his small place and it’s become quite the hotspot for young couples and college kids. You congratulate him on the new business. It really has been a long time since you’ve been here; you hardly recognize anybody engaging in friendly drinking with one another. This place was mostly full of monsters back then — back when you and him came here. He then talks about him, of all things. Mentioning how after you left, he was here almost every day, either drinking himself into a coma or calling your name in a drunken stupor. You can’t even believe that he would do something like that, and you desperately try to change the topic. Grillby does it for you, though.

You swallow dryly as the flamesman asks if you’d like to sing. You can’t help being taken-aback by his offer, but he assures you that the karaoke machine has long been fixed and even has some newer songs on it. The urging he gives you has you a bit on edge till he admits that he missed your beautiful singing voice. Immediate blush paints your features as you deny his words, but he continues to push you to sing.

“... _Maybe it’ll be like old times_.”  
  
And there you are, standing on the stage with some drunk and semi-drunk patrons watching you pull up a stool while Grillby and his daughter, Fuku, fiddle with the equipment. You stare at the microphone as if it’ll burn you. And after that last time you were here, you kind of feel like it will. Fuku shows you the song listings and you spend a moment looking through it for something that catches your eye. As you do, Grillby goes back to tend to customers and disappears into the back as somebody places an order.

You see it. You point it out to Fuku and she smiles, getting the song set up and dimming the bar lights until a brighter one illuminates only you. You can’t see much past the stage, but that’s okay. That’ll make this easier; you can feel the anxiety of being on stage after so long bubbling in your stomach. She introduces you, though some older customers recognize you and whistle. A small blush comes to your face again. They were always so enthusiastic. It’s not long before the song comes on. You take a deep inhale and begin.

**_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
** **_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_**  
_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_  
_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

You think back to when you both first met. It was in this very bar after a long day at your job. He strolled in, not really making a scene but still somehow catching your attention. He looked like any other bad boy you’ve come across, his leather jacket reminding you of John Travolta from Grease. And you could tell he was a playboy, but... One glance was all it took. It was like, sparks and butterflies flew between the both of you. You never really believed in that love at first sight bullshit, it was all some baseless garbage put out by companies to make money and fools to use as excuses to marry. But that night changed things. You’d never felt something like that before with anybody else. He sat beside you, giving you some shitty one-liner that made you chuckle as he bought you a drink.

_**I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time** _

You don’t even remember what you both talked about, but it was like old friends meeting up after a long time apart. You both clicked so fast; Grillby even had to kick you both out after you stayed past closing time. Maybe it was because of the light fogginess from the alcohol or the chemistry that seemed to be there, he managed to get you to give him your number. You remember giggling like a school girl, thinking about how silly his hand looked as you wrote it on the back around the giant hole in his palm. He gave the hand writing it a kiss and said he would text you later, ending in the two of you talking till the sun came up about everything and nothing at all.

**_And who do you think you are?_  
** **_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**  
**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**  
**_And tearing love apart_**  
**_You're gonna catch a cold_**  
**_From the ice inside your soul_**  
**_So don't come back for me_**  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

You both grew closer as the months passed. You refused to let yourself sleep with a stranger, but gave in after one night you both had gotten a little too drunk. It was hot, and sweaty, and sloppy. It made you want, _need_ , more. He wanted even more than you. It cemented something that you had felt was there since the beginning, something that was drawing you to him despite not even knowing him. You could only describe it as having the sweetest, richest thing you’ve ever had and wanting another taste because how could you have lived so long without it? You didn’t have sex after that, only continued to become more intimate. You both spent more time together in and out of the bar, he would come see you at your place for drinks and a laugh, and you visited him on occasion to talk about all the things he never had before now.

**_I hear you're asking all around_  
** **_If I am anywhere to be found_**  
 ** _But I have grown too strong_**  
 ** _To ever fall back in your arms_**

Time helped you see him more than a friend and the one night stand he had been, and he must’ve felt the same as he agreed to take you out on a date — _a real date_. You were ecstatic, barely being able to sleep the night before from the butterflies of attraction that only kept amplifying in intensity. He didn’t tell you where he’d take you, only advising you to wear something casual. He came by in his usual jacket, a new pair of boots revving the engine of his motorcycle. You snickered at him. His eyelights drinking in the simple dress you had to admit you rocked had you doing a little twirl for him. You won’t forget that light yellow magic blooming on his cheekbones in a soft blush, him looking away as he handed you a helmet.

_**And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time** _

The first real kiss was in the middle of the rain after the date. You can’t help thinking how cliche it all had been despite the raging hormones sparking between you. You had to run to a nearby cafe after his bike stopped just inside town and refused to start. The rain came out of nowhere in a steady downpour. You were soaked by the time you made it to the door across the street. It was too late though and the place was closed, so he offered you his jacket. Making a pun about skeletons not feeling cold, he had you giggling while you shivered. The stare of his eyelights made you pause and you both retained eye contact for a few minutes until, as slowly as he could, his teeth meet your lips in a tender union. You met it with affection of your own, not letting go for the life of you.

**_And who do you think you are?_  
** **_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**  
**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**  
**_And tearing love apart_**  
**_You're gonna catch a cold_**  
**_From the ice inside your soul_**  
**_So don't come back for me_**  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

Things were great. You spent more time together, going to different places and trying new things together. Seeing all kinds of movies from horror to action to comedy flicks. Going skydiving and skiing, even spending the night at each other’s place from time to time. Everything seemed to be getting better and better until he got a little too playful with the waitress at a bar you both went to. You tried not to let it show, you pushed your feelings of jealousy deep, deep inside. He still was faithful, he cared about you and did whatever it took to please you in every way you could ever want. He was a playful man, you knew that when you met him. Most friends of his couldn’t believe he’d settle down and quit playing around, getting a new girl every week. They were more than shocked by the two of you being so serious. Your jealousy was unfounded, you thought, as you both grow closer still.

**_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
** **_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_**  
**_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_**  
**_'Cause you broke all your promises_**  
**_And now you're back_**  
_**You don't get to get me back**_

It had been about a year and some change before it happened for the first time. More women than you could count were eager to get their claws in him again. He had been with you for too long, they said, and you were hogging him all to yourself. Every few days you’d get a text from one of them, saying anything from insults to bribes and everything in between to get you to break up with him. You didn’t even know how they got your number, but it didn’t really matter. You had to hide them from him after he saw your face when you read one. You didn’t want to make things more complicated than they were; you couldn’t change him or them, but you loved him — or at least you began to.

**_And who do you think you are?_  
** **_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**  
**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**  
**_And tearing love apart_**  
**_You're gonna catch a cold_**  
**_From the ice inside your soul_**  
**_So don't come back for me_**  
_**Don't come back at all**_

More and more of what you would call hate mail came through. Some women called, some left tons of messages, some even showed up to your apartment and would smear things all along the your door or leave letters through your mail slot. They were getting worse and worse, calling you a gold digger, a slut, a ugly bitch, you name it. Was this what it was like having a man like him? Somebody who was a lady’s man like he was with so many coming for a piece of you to tear apart. You had kept them a secret for so long. But one day he found a note you had forgotten to burn. It got to you and you couldn’t bring yourself to get rid of it, tear it up, burn it, or throw it away. He read it and the instant he saw what was going on, he came to you. It started out as reaching out to you, then talking to you, then arguing, and so on. At first, you think it’s out of concern for your wellbeing and it seems that way. You don’t know why it was a fight over something like this, but it brought out the worst of both of you. Screaming about the other’s mistakes, blaming them for things that weren’t their fault. The fighting continued for a long while.

**_And who do you think you are?_  
** **_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**  
**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**  
**_Tearing love apart_**  
**_You're gonna catch a cold_**  
**_From the ice inside your soul_**  
**_Don't come back for me_**  
_**Don't come back at all**_

Why did you think things would be different? He was still flirtatious even with all the fighting you both did, and it would get you both in trouble one day. When you came over to surprise him at his apartment one day to make up after a terrible fight the night before at Grillby’s only to find him half-naked with his hands on the woman in his lap, you knew that time had come. Screaming and crying, the woman claiming he was hers and you were old news, he was trying to shut her up and explain, and you’re stuck between wishing it was all a dream or wanting to wake up from this nightmare. ‘It wasn’t me, she came on to me!’ or ‘We were just talking, it’s not what you think!’; he said whatever he thought would persuade you into following along like you always had.

_**Who do you think you are?** _

All that time you spent together, all the things you had shared. It all started with crummy puns and talks about the stars that had you crying in a completely different way. And now, you’re in tears with anguish at discovering that the love you shared wasn’t so mutual after all. You leave his place as he begs for you to stay, calling out to you while you wipe your face.

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

But you couldn’t... _Your heart was broken_. You were in an emotional whirlwind as you pack your things. Everything you see reminds you of him, and you have to get away. You take what all you can and leave in a hurry, not even bothering to tell anybody goodbye.

_**Who do you think you are?** _

Your voice dies in your throat as you finish. The lights had returned to normal and in front of the stage... it’s him. Sans stands there stock still, looking as though he staring at something he never thought possible. He’s the same as he’s always been; that old leather jacket on his shoulders and torn jeans tucked in his combat boots. But his eyes look tired, like he’s been running for days and staying up for weeks. Relief and happiness are blooming on his features in the next instant. It’s been so long since you’ve seen a genuine smile, or even contentment on his face. All that cursing and sobbing the last time you saw him, you feel your soul breaking under the rush of emotions swelling in you. You both maintain eye contact; he makes to step a bit closer and you abruptly stand. Tears seep to your eyes as you furiously blink them away. You look to Grillby with the betrayal you feel inside spreading across your face. Was this his plan all along? Get you here just for _him_?! Why would somebody you considered your friend do something so _cruel_?!

Sans holds up a hand to stop you as you rush out of the bar from the side, avoiding him completely. Grillby and some of the other patrons call after you but it sounds like white noise as adrenaline washes over you. You needed to get away. You can’t see him again. All that time away and one look at his face ruins everything; all the therapy, all the healing, all those months of heartache and mourn... Like they never even happened and it’s that night all over again. The night you damn near drunk yourself to death, sobbing uncontrollably in the comfort of your motel room once you felt far enough away to the thought of him until you couldn’t see anymore. And if it wasn’t for you passing out, you almost would’ve.

You get to the end of the street, round the corner and keep running. You can hear footsteps behind you, so you rush to run faster. But your body is so tired already and your heart is racing; you know you can’t keep up this pace. The steps are gaining on you so you turn into an alley in an attempt to lose them. You grasp your heaving chest, collapsing on a knee. On top of sweat pouring down your face, tears mix with it.

He was there! That... That _traitor_! That cheater! That _liar_! You hate him, it was all because of him! He broke your heart! He tricked you into falling for him only to hurt you! He– _He_ –!

You wipe at your eyes before covering them completely. You lean back against the wall with your head in your hands. You can’t believe that you’re having a breakdown in the middle of an alleyway about your ex. Somebody you were supposed to have forgiven and forgotten about. But... All the memories rush to your conscious and you’re helpless as they play in your mind all over again. You... _You still love him_. As much as you want to hate him, _you can’t bring yourself to do it._

It’s then that you feel a hand on your shoulder. Startled and jolt into feeling at the sudden contact, tearing your hands away from your eyes to defend yourself with fists in front of you. But you’re frozen at the sight of who’s in front of you.

Sans stands in front of you, wiping the sweat from his brow bone and heaving his breath. You can’t find the words to say.

“you sure... run faster than... you used to, doll... phew! i’m _bone_ tired.”

You can only back further into the wall and cover your eyes again as more tears streak your face.

“c’mon, please don’t cry... i wasn’t trying to–“

The venom in your tone betrays your true feelings. You want to hug and punch him at the same time. All that heartache and for what? Him to try and pity you?

“Please... Haven’t you done enough?! How dare you show your face in front of me after everything you’ve done! After–“ You swallow your emotions and spit them out with a vengeance, “A-After all this time! Where’s your lover, huh!? Or have you gotten tired of her too?!”

For the first time since seeing him again, regret covers his skull and he’s quiet.

“Just stay away from me! Y-You never loved me... I was the only one, you just took what you wanted and left—“

By the time you register what’s happening, he’s grabbed ahold of your hands and pinned them to the wall with his teeth desperately against your lips. His eyes shut with pleading desire, with hopefulness that this will seal your lips from the faux hatred coming out of them. He always did this when you both would fight to get you to stop. You can feel that old manifestation of something inside you begging for this, wanting to feel his touch and being drawn to him, akin to a dying thirst that you’ve suffered from for so long. It so desperately wants to have that contact him, to take him in, to be with him again. But you don’t let it get the better of you. You take only a moment to get your bearings before you kick at his chest, knocking him away before freeing your hands in his surprised stupor and slapping the ever-living shit out of him. More tears trail down your face as he groans, rubbing his cheekbone while hunched over with pain.

“You think I want your kisses?! That you can just do whatever you want!? You never learn!”

He doesn’t say anything. Not even that sly smile comes to his teeth, he stands tall and stares into your eyes.

“Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!”

He mumbles something, looking away and not quite sure of himself. Then he returns his gaze to your eyes.

“...i missed you, angel.”

You sit there for a minute, processing what he said. The way he said it has the ice around your frozen heart crack. It sounded so... Genuine. As though he had his soul on his sleeve ready to give to you. You had never heard something so simultaneously pleading and broken. Dull golden tears came to his eyes and he’s quick to wipe them away. You keep your lips in a thin line, not wanting to give in, but you can’t help listening as he continues.

“i... i can’t be without you. that day you left, i was beside myself. for the first time, my soul stopped. i couldn’t believe what i’d done. i called her over so she can apologize for what she’s done to you since she was conspiring it all, to tell you how sorry i was that my naive overprotectiveness hurt you, and she... i-... i didn’t do what i should’ve done. i should’ve never let her that close. i should’ve waited for you before even letting her in. i shouldn’t have been such a selfish asshole and seen how distraught you were. i should’ve known you were being harassed by all those women...” His breath leaves his lips, exasperated, “i was an idiot, and i fucked up. i fucked up the best thing that could’ve... the best thing that _ever_ happened to me. and that was what we had, angel.”

You tell yourself it’s all lies, he’s just trying to cheat you again. To butter you up only to take what little love you have left. You can’t take that again. It takes all your strength to fight him.

“...Why should I trust you? Why should I believe anything you’ve said?” He goes to interject, but can’t say anything, “You’re lying to my face without even trying. Is that all you do? You see something and you lie to get it, even lying to others to get your way. Even Grillby fell for it, to fulfill your whims... Wasn’t half my soul enough for you?“

He swallows.

“it’s not like that. i asked him how you were doing since you both talk, but... i shouldn’t have done that. when he said you were there, i-i couldn’t let that opportunity slip away. it’s been so long and i lost my mind without you-“

He took a moment to try to grab your hands in his and you yank them away as if he burnt you. His face is solemn at your reaction.

“i-... i just want to earn your trust back. i _need_ to earn it _all_ back. but please... all i want is one chance. if i don’t deserve it, i won’t ever bother you again, i promise. i want just one chance to not make the same stupid mistakes that lost me the love of my life, _my soulmate_. would you grant me this one chance to prove myself to you?”

You want to say no, you _know_ you _should_ say no. It’s all a facade, it’s all lies, it’s all his pretty words. It’s everything that made you fall in love with him in the first place. And as you sit there and hear him pour his heart out to you, you begin to see it. The little tells he would do when he’d tell you something serious and truthful. Now most people would have tells for lies, but Sans was full of them. He would lie for business, for pleasure, for many things. No, his tells were for the truth. His mouth would pull only a sliver to the right. Eyes shift down a few seconds before returning to the speaker. Hands twitch as he rubbed them together. It was things so minute that the average person couldn’t see them. But you could, after so long seeing him tell you things that nobody else knew. You couldn’t deny he was telling the truth. The tells were totally unconscious reactions, things he couldn’t control no matter how many times you giggled at them way back then, his shyness over them being represented with a bright golden blush.

But you don’t know what to say to him. What should you say? Should you even indulge him? Your heart wanted no part of this, but your soul was drawn to him. Like two magnets, it pulled towards him and you could feel it. You resign yourself. As the tears finish, you wipe off your face.

“...I... It’s going to be nearly impossible.” You can see his expression light up with hope at your words, “And it may very well be impossible. You hurt me more than you think.”

The hope fades some.

“i know, i won’t do that again. whatever you want is yours. i promise.”

Even hearing him say promise so many times has your head spinning. Since when did he ever make promises? Not since... Since back then, before everything went to shit. As he goes to stand and reach a hand out to you, you stand on your own and he reluctantly takes his hand away.

“I need some time to get my mind together.”

He’s resolute, a tender smile on his teeth. Nothing like the usual smirk he used to carry full of playfulness. This one is lavished with undying affection.

“anything for you, angel. do whatever you want; i’ll be here whenever you’re ready, whether you want or need me, _always_.”

He’s quick to lead you out of the alley, back to the bar where you’re sure Grillby is worried sick about you. You shouldn’t have blamed him, he was only doing what he thought was alright. While you both walk in silence, Sans keeps his hands to himself but has both eyelights check you over whenever you’re not looking. He’s so curious, so alert and attentive that it has you squirm a bit. He notices your discomfort and stops, clearing his non-existent throat and looking off nowhere in particular.

It’s going to be a long time, but you can already feel your frozen, wounded heart melting at the sight of your soulmate doing everything he can to earn your trust and love all over again.


	9. Not Everything Is So Black And White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find monsters, and thus find somewhere you fit in for once in your life. But things go from normal to manga when you all get sent to an island resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently read a comment from a reader about how this story isn't super generic and I feel as though this chapter in particular may be a bit polarizing sooo... 
> 
> .
> 
> ..
> 
> ... 
> 
> maybe don't hate me after you read this. :(

 

You had known the monsters for years at this point.

 

They came up to the surface to humans that were not-so-crazy about them, disgusted by their shapes and colors and bodies. You weren’t like that. So many types of monsters made the idea of racism, sexism, and the like non-existent. And like any person wishing to escape the crippling idea of conformity, you snuck into the monster settlements to live with them. They weren’t exactly welcoming of new people. But you assured them you were different. You were enamored with every new monster you met, leaving you more intrigued by these beings. That continued until the real uniqueness of the underground came to light. You found the only two skeletons that existed in monster-kind and stuck to them like glue. Being somewhat a fan of the horror genre, you loved the idea of walking and talking skeletons. Not that they weren’t people, just, it was like living out your fantasy of being in a horror flick 24/7. They weren’t too fond of you at first, especially Sans, but Papyrus made it apparent your relaxed and understanding nature would be good for him. A quick purple blush and some unintelligible squawking about some order or something in the house and you were quickly apart of their weird, but close little family.

 

Undyne was the royal scientist, and since the human’s unwelcoming populace was so against them, she hatched a plan. Connecting their magic to a projector of sorts inside their bodies, she created human replicas that could replace the monsters’ looks with that of their choosing. Monsters could now fit in to a normal society, even though most of them weren’t exactly ready for it yet. And they made every attempt to try and make things work. Many monsters took on a variety of human shapes, from short, tall, round, slim, old and young — you name it; they were still unique.

 

But it left you a little sour that humans had gotten to them. What was so great about humans? The whole reason you came to the monster settlement was to be free of their conformity and now your monster family was trying desperately to become like them. But you didn’t want to tell them the truth, ruin all of their hard work. It was amazing technology, but kept under wraps via Asgore and Toriel’s demands. No human was to know their secret, and only a few monsters could go to human cities at a time to not raise suspicion. All except for you. Which, of course, that meant that your unorthodox family was first. Since you were human, you could teach them how to act, how to walk in their new bodies, what to say and do in the city. And as eager as they were, you were a little skeptical.

 

That is until your skeleton brothers wanted to go to the pool. Now you’d think it would end up being something right out of a Japanese anime, with girls flocking to them left and right as they graced the world with their presence.

 

And sadly, you were right.

 

You all are sent to a resort somewhere on an island, which one you’re not sure, to test the technology before it’s sent out to more monsters. Sans and Papyrus had pretty steady levels of magic, which made them perfect  ~~guinea pigs~~  candidates for the beginning stages of Undyne’s new technology. She had told you that you are not to mingle too much with them, as the device that causes their transformation requires a lot of concentration, and one false move could cause them to lose focus and the whole plan would be shot. You didn’t think much of the warning then, but as the days get closer to your trip with the brothers, you slowly realize what that means. Sans tries to spend every moment he can with you for better or worse, and much to your confusion, as when prompted for an explanation he runs off on some errand to avoid you. Papyrus shrugs off his behavior, but you can tell something is amiss when Papyrus starts asking you nonchalant questions about body types. You didn’t really have a preference, and as the days go by, the questions become a choice of two rather than open ended. You reluctantly answer them, not really knowing what they were for until the day before the trip.

 

They had taken your answers to use as a guide for their human bodies. Being the most human looking besides the skin and flesh, Sans and Papyrus made their new human bodies probably the most akin to humans out of any monster underground. Sans had short black hair, spiked up along the top with the sides buzzed off, a physique that would probably rival that of a modest body builder, and sun-kissed skin that would take either a pure family line or hours in a tanning bed. Papyrus chose a body similar, wanting to keep the atheistic that they were brothers, though he was taller than Sans, had shoulder length surfer boy hair in that same black shade, and a bit more muscle mass to accommodate his size. His skin was a little tanner too, but you gave up trying to tell them that they wouldn’t exactly blend in, and more likely stick out like sore thumbs.

 

Papyrus ignored you in his go-with-the-flow kind of way — assuring you that anything they did would be better than most — while Sans considered your plight. Something like guilt, followed by a look of downtrodden crossed his expression before his usual confidence rose in it again. In the end, he went along with his brother; you could tell Sans was a bit conflicted on the whole thing, but he wouldn’t say why when you pressed the issue. Giving up on them, but still keeping a watchful eye, you take a seat at the bar by the pool with a good view of the pool side and marvel at how quickly the brothers get flocked with all kinds of girls, from gold diggers to models to beach bunnies, and you sigh from a distance. Of course, they’d be bombarded. You can’t make yourself look like a movie star and not get at least a few girls. Although their flock consisted of ten or so around the two of them.

 

You feel a little lonely knowing that your unusual family can fit in and be liked better than you can, remembering when you left this place all those years ago. You kept up with the times and news of the human world, but it was nothing like the house back home with just you and your skeleton brothers. Another sigh before the bartender comes to you, offering you a fruity flavored drink of assorted colors in a swirly glass. Knowing that your alcohol tolerance was absolute garbage, you turn the drink down with a polite smile and go to check on your family. They’ve both made it into the pool, playing some type of chicken with one girl on each shoulder as they fight each other in the water. It’s cute seeing them so happy as they enjoy their first little peak at the human world. You want to be happy for them, but too many bad memories come to you just being here. Your stomach twists uncomfortably at the sight of the girls surrounding them, some grabbing their muscles, some pressing their voluptuous assets flush against them. You try to focus on the fact that if those girls knew their true identities, that wouldn’t want anything to do with them. That helps you feel a little better, but not for long as you can even hear their fake laughs at Papyrus teasing Sans and them calling Sans cute. You pull at the throw covering your bathing suit and rest your head on the bar counter despairingly.

 

* * *

 

Another ten or so minutes have them somewhat separated, Papyrus benching a few girls in his arms while Sans has the rest entranced by some type of story he’s telling. You can’t tell if it’s because his story is actually interesting or the girls just want to look interested to please him. Another heavy sigh and twist in your gut, and there the bartender is again, offering you a Long Island iced tea, which you again refuse. Realizing that he will continue to try and sell you drinks, you get up and move towards the pool, trying not to disturb the brothers as they play with the humans in the water.

 

You settle for sitting near an edge of the pool on a step, continuing to watch them from a distance. You were getting more and more lonely, considering you really want to join them and have fun here. But you’re too nervous because so much is riding on this and you’ll ruin Undyne’s experiment if you aren’t careful. You try to focus on at least relaxing in the water, feeling the water cooling your toasting skin in the sun. You’re interrupted by a couple of men approaching you, offering you more drinks and an offer to spend some time with them.

 

“Hey, hows your day going?”

 

“Are you here by yourself? Seems awfully lonely.”

 

“We can keep you company, maybe we can go get some drinks and get to know each other?”

 

You can feel yourself getting a little nervous, the pushy nature of humans coming back to you as you steady yourself. You try to politely decline as you did the bartender.

 

“Uhm, I’m a little busy doing something, but I appreciate the offer.”

 

They aren’t as accommodating as they get closer, faces getting a little less friendly and a little more serious.

 

“C’mon, we could have a great time.”

 

“Yeah, don’t you want to have some fun?”

 

You shrink a bit into yourself, trying not to make a scene as you attempt to ignore them. They start to touch your arm and shoulder, but there’s a loud noise before you’re pulled away further into the pool. You are underwater for just a minute before you come back up to the surface gasping for air. You search around frantically to see the group of guys gone and nobody immediately around you.

 

Still feeling the way their hands felt on your skin, you recoil in disgust. You glance around and take a deep breath. Maybe you should head back to the room and change. You’re sure you could come up with something that would make men avoid you like the plague. You can see Sans and Papyrus still over with their group of girls, you’re a little upset that they didn’t notice your confrontation. But you can’t really bother yourself with being open about these feelings as you step closer to the bar. The bartender recognizes you and smiles softly, asking if you wanted something. Against your better judgement, you stop in front and decide to take him up on his offer.

 

“Yeah, give me something good.”

 

He smiles, does as told, and hands you a shot glass that’s glowing a few different colors with a sparkly rim. You know that you should keep your wits about you, but you can hardly bother to care as you take hold of the glass and down it all in one go. It burns on the way down, and you gasp once you open your mouth again. As you plant the glass on the table, you immediately ask for another only for him to notice something behind you, and deny you more.

 

“Fine... Thanks anyway... Just charge it to my room...”

 

You show him your hotel wrist band, then let yourself rest your head on the counter, not wanting to move to go to your room. Everything begins to feel light as the alcohol kicks in, and you’re at least thankful you don’t feel as crappy now. The bartender talks to someone off to the side, and you don’t care to see who before a pair of arms grasps your shoulders. You startle and almost fall off the stool until you see who it is. It’s Sans, looking concerned and a bit upset as his eyes meet yours. You frown and grasp his cheeks, trying to make him smile by pulling at his cheeks. His face lights up a deep purple which you giggle at.

 

“Aww, you’re so cute! Hehehe!”

 

He grabs your hands and mumbles something to himself. Something about his reaction makes you miss home, and you honestly miss his skeletal appearance.

 

“Hehehe...” You slowly stop giggling and stare intensely at him, “But I miss the real you...”

 

You rub along his cheek, right where his scars would be and where the edge of his jaw is chipped. From what you’ve learned of their past, the underground was an unforgiving place; he and his brother had lots of unexplained scars when you met them. It took time and effort to get them to talk about it, creating a connection that you missed so dearly right now. You’d been so lonely all day, just watching them have fun, but you really wanted to have fun with them. You can feel your eyes get hot, and your blurring vision starts to worsen as tears grow. The alcohol starts really kicking in, and you can barely keep yourself upright on your seat. You fall against Sans’ chest, sobbing like a baby. You didn’t want to share your family with anybody, you just wanted them to yourself. Why did they even want to come here? Did they not want you anymore? Were you not enough for them? You can understand that you’re making a scene, but your current state makes it difficult to care. Sans takes a hold of you, thrusting you up into his arms and carrying you away. You wrap your own arms around his neck, curling up into the crook of it. As his body sways back and forth, you both go back into the resort and he heads back to your shared room — all the way still trying to calm you down with reassurance.

 

“Angel, it’s okay... I’m still me, I only look a little different. I thought...”

 

You can barely hear him over your sobs, and he sighs, running a hand through your hair.

 

“Why were you hanging around the bar? You know you can’t handle alcohol, what if something happened to you?” His mutters under his breath, “What if somebody found you before I did? You would have no way to defend yourself...”

 

He opens the door to the room and takes you to the bathroom. Keeping his hold on you, he turns on the water and attempts to lay you down in the tub. You hold onto him tighter, which turns out to not be that tight as he easily removes your arms and combs a hand through his hair. You whine like a child having a tantrum, covering your eyes as you continue to cry. He looks down at you exasperated, and joins you sitting next to the tub.

 

“Angel, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

You shake your head and wipe your face. He takes a deep breath and takes the shower head, spraying you with water. You screech indignantly and jump away, shielding yourself from it. Your breath is shallow and quick as you try to calm yourself down enough to say something.

 

“S-Sans!! Stop it!”

 

He stops the water for just a second.

 

“I asked you a question, and I want an answer.”

 

Your eyes meet his, and his purple irises burn bright even in his human form. You can’t keep his gaze for long, breaking it to look away and curl into yourself more. He sprays you with the shower head again, leading you to yell.

 

“Enough! Sans, stop it!”

 

He equals your anger with a rebuttal of his own.

 

“Tell me what’s making you so upset and I will!”

 

You pause. You don’t want to ruin his day with your selfishness. You desperately want him to stay, but your mouth is telling a different story.

 

“You wouldn’t understand! Just go away and hang out with your new friends!”

 

He sits there utterly shocked, before spraying you again with the water.

 

“What are you talking about?! Stop being so difficult and talk to me!”

 

You can feel your fists shaking, then your hands fall limp to your sides. You can’t control what you’re saying; your lips are loose from the alcohol, the heat of the water is making you even more lightheaded, and a stutter in your voice makes it difficult to speak.

 

“I j-just... I-I don’t want to lo-lose you... or P-Papy...”

 

You curl up with your knees to your chest, hiding your face with your arms. The words are spilling out before you can stop them.

 

“Please... Don’t–... D-Don’t go... I don’t want to b-be alone again... I-I know I’m being unfair... And you de-deserve so much b-better than me... Just please... D-Don’t leave me...”

 

You can hear the water turn off and darkness on the other side of your eyelids. Sans pulls your arms away to reveal his face looming over you, his lips in a thin line. He’s leaning over the tub with his arm around the back of it.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, neither is Papyrus. You’re not being unfair, Angel, it was never like that...” He stops, and you can faintly see him shaking, “You probably don’t even understand what I mean.”

 

His hand rests on your cheek, his thumb rubbing along your cheekbone and you lean into his touch. Your tears slow to a stop, and everything feels fuzzy but intense. It’s as if your skin is numb but all your nerves are working to feel every single sensation. You turn your head, cradling his hand with yours and kissing it, which makes him recoil away in shock and his human form glitch a bit before going back to his skeletal one. His face is glowing a bright purple.

 

“A-Angel, don’t–“ he covers his face with his other hand looking away, “P-Please don’t do th-that.”

 

Your lip starts to quiver at his reaction and your eyes start to fill with more tears again.

 

“Did I... hurt you? I-I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...”

 

His eyelights shrink to pinpricks as he’s quick to wipe away the beginnings of new tears. His bones are rattling faintly, and he does his best to calm you down.

 

“No, n-no, Angel. No more tears, that’s not what– please don’t think that, I’m okay, see?” He shows his hand to you and you continue to start crying, “Fuck... Cmon, Angel. Please don’t cry. I don’t like seeing you upset...

 

It’s slow and shaky, but he leans closer to you and holds your head in both hands. He lays his skull against your forehead. You can feel his magic thrumming against your skin, and you try to breath to stop crying. You’d never cried so much in front of either of them, but somehow all your feelings are coming out.

 

“You g-guys were so happy... Having so much f-fun... I don’t want to r-ruin this... B-But I already ruined it... You c-couldn’t keep your human form a-and I–“

 

You inhale a shallow breath and hold the hands against your face. You can barely form a self-depreciating smile as you meet his eyes.

 

“Is it s-selfish... To want y-you to myself?”

 

His eyelights turn into small hearts for a fraction of a second before he blinks them to normal.

 

“No... It’s not selfish... I– I want that too.”

 

You can barely register what he said, and his face gets closer to yours. You can feel a bright blush warm up your cheeks, and you can’t bring yourself to pull away from him.

 

“S-Sans...?”

 

You stare at him for a moment, trying to process everything as your head swims. You feel dizzy, your vision hazy as your eyes begin to shut and you start to fall back towards the tiles of the shower. Right before his teeth touch your lips, he opens his sockets just a sliver to be greeted by your flushed and out-of-it expression. You’re on the edge of passing out due to the alcohol, the hot steam trapped in the bathroom, and the general blood rushing to your head and face in both embarrassment and from your crying. Sockets widening, his eyelights disappear and he picks you up bridal style out of the tub. Distress is written all over his face, a faint purple blush being replaced with concern as he takes you to the bed and begins to fan you.

 

“Stars, that was stupid. Fuck, I should’ve remembered you were drinking... Ugh, what kind of monster am I? It’s my job to take care of you, and I blew it. Plus you can’t give consent when you’re intoxicated... Stars, I’m such an idiot! Please don’t let Papyrus find out. He’s gonna kill me...”

 

You can feel yourself fading into unconsciousness and he continues to chide himself before you fully fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

You wake up a bit later, your head sporting a soft dull throb. You attempt to roll over, only to be held tightly by strong skeletal arms. From the particular scars on them, you know it’s Sans on the other side, his body flush with yours. Although he’s changed into a t-shirt and some shorts instead of his swimsuit and he’s put one of the provided robes around you, you’re keenly aware of the feeling of each individual curve of his bones against you.

 

You faintly remember what happened before you passed out, putting your fingers softly to your lips. Sans had tried to kiss you... While you were a tipsy emotional mess. You’re so embarrassed at your behavior, but more curious at his kiss. Why did he do that?

 

He groans from behind you, tucking his head in the crook of your neck and breathing against your skin. His arms tighten around you for a moment before he yawns.

 

His voice is soft, an octave lower than it ever has been before.

 

“Mmh... Angel? Are you awake?”

 

You hum acknowledgement, and he wraps his arms tighter around you. His voice is right in your ear, and a shiver goes up your spine.

 

“I know your head probably still hurts... Do you want me to get you some aspirin or water?”

 

You nod and he lets you go, the bed creaking as he moves off of it. You turn to watch him, sitting up and pulling the robe tighter around yourself. Your suit is a little damp, and you adjust it as it squeezes against your skin. He peaks back at you, a frown on his face.

 

“I’m going to have to go to the lobby store to get some aspirin.” He hands you a plastic cup with water, “Just try to lay down, and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

He leaves the room back in his human form and you sit there for a few moments thinking. You really want to change into something more comfortable, or take a shower, or both. You decide to take a quick shower, just enough to wash off your body and hair. Once you get out of the shower, you quickly check the room for any sign of Sans or Papyrus. Upon seeing neither, you wrap a towel around yourself and go to your suitcase, searching for something comfier than your swim suit. You find a summer dress that you tug over your head as the door opens to Sans’ voice.

 

“I hope this is okay, I tried to hurry back since you– S-Stars, sorry!”

 

You jolt and twist around in a rush to see him covering the flushed face of his skeletal form, which glows brighter than the lamp in the room. The room now has a purple hue to it, and you can feel your own face blushing in response.

 

“N-No, just let me adjust this...” You tug it down and adjust it on your frame, making sure you’re not revealing anything before responding, “I’m sorry, you can look now...”

 

He takes his fingers slowly from his face, still not meeting your eyes. His face begins to dull some when he takes a small peak at you. With a relieved sigh, he regains his composure and approaches you with a few pills from the bottle.

 

“H-Here. Hopefully, these will help your head.” He pauses for a second, “You... Did you take a shower?”

 

You nod, taking a seat on the bed and using the water he gave you earlier to take the aspirin. You know it’ll take a while to work, but you’re thankful he’s being so gentle and doting with you.

 

“Thanks for this... Sorry for being so much trouble, I should’ve been more professional about all this.”

 

He takes hold of one of your hands and intertwines your fingers with his.

 

“Angel... Do you remember what happened before you passed out?”

 

You still for a second, a flush coming to your cheeks and you hesitantly nod.

 

“Y-Yeah... I was a mess, going on about silly things and being selfish... Then...”

 

Sans squeezes your hand and turns away.

 

“I–... I tried to kiss you. Without your consent. And I’m really sorry, but I... I love you, Angel.”

 

You can’t register his words for a second, the syllables processing in your head, before you turn to him with a bright blush and your mouth open.

 

“I-I... I should’ve told you sooner. I wanted to, but I just... I knew you didn’t feel the same way.”

 

He rubs at his neck vertebrae and tries to stop his bones from rattling.

 

“But... As for blaming yourself for the technology failing, it’s not you. Undyne knew how I felt,  _thanks to Alphys_ , and she didn’t want me to ruin the test. So she told you to stay away but... We already knew how to perfect this program without this...  _stupid_  trip.” He heavy sighs and growls to himself, “I only did this because I thought you’d like it... Since you’re human, I thought maybe you’d want a chance to come back to a human city... But if I knew it’d make you this unhappy, I would’ve told Undyne, Queen Toriel, and King Asgore to go fuck themselves.”

 

He ends up getting frustrated, going on and on about the events leading to this trip.

 

“Alphys and Undyne watched too many  _damn_  animes, and Papyrus went along with the whole  _damn_  thing! I can’t believe they thought this was a good idea... Even those guys that tried to hit on you... And all those bimbos I had to entertain! Ugh, it exhausts me just thinking about it!”

 

You pause for a second, something he says catching your attention.

 

“Wait, those guys at the side of the pool? How did you know about those guys?”

 

His face flushed purple again, and he mumbles reluctantly.

 

“W-Well... You weren’t exactly the only one told to keep an eye on things. Queen Toriel and Undyne wanted to know why you came to us in the first place, wanting to know your behavior with other humans, and I offered to watch you, but once they came along...”

 

You can feel a menacing magic prickling your skin, glancing at him to see his eye flaring a deep purple before it trickles out to empty blackness and he blinks his eyelights back into existence.

 

“It took everything in me not to kill them where they stood. I had to have Papyrus teleport them somewhere I wouldn’t be able to find. And I had to distract those girls so they wouldn’t see him do it.”

 

Well, that explains where they went, but who pulled you into the pool?

 

“A-And well...” he clears his non-existent throat, “I had to get you away from them s-so...”

 

That explains that. You feel a flutter in your stomach knowing he was watching out for you the whole day.

 

“So... You didn’t really like those girls?”

 

He snorts a laugh, as if the answer is obvious.

 

“Of course not! Why would I like a bunch of selfish, shallow, back-stabbing bitches like those? They don’t even compare to what I really want.”

 

He brings your hand to his teeth and gives it a gentle kiss. His eyelights form that same heart shape from last night, and he looks away.

 

“You are so much more than they could ever be. I only entertained them because... Pap said it would make you... j-jealous...”

 

You flush and clear your throat.

 

“I-I wasn’t jealous! I was just-!”

 

You cover your mouth and turn away this time. You can feel his eyelights on you, making you blush darker. What were you saying? You weren’t jealous of those girls... You just– You didn’t want them so close to him, touching him when they didn’t even know him, laughing like they actually wanted his company like you did...

 

“You were just what? D-Did it actually make you upset?”

 

You shake your head and hide your face with your other hand, while he squeezes the one he’s holding — not daring to let you hide from him anymore than you already are. His voice is tender and pleading as he speaks.

 

“Angel, don’t hide. Please look at me; I want to see you.”

 

His other hand grasps the one hiding your face and gently pries it away to reveal your crimson cheeks. You can’t meet his eyes, but he doesn’t mind, breaking out into a dopey smile at your expression. He takes his hand to the other side of your head and turns you towards him, looking at every inch of your face with giddiness.

 

“Angel... Can I–“ He pauses, his eyelights shrinking a bit, but clears his throat even though he doesn’t really have to, “C-Can I... Kiss you? For real this time. I– I really want to, but if you don’t then I won’t... I just– I feel like you may want to, too.”

 

You finally meet his eyes, unsure of what to say. Your gaze wanders to his teeth, curious to experience what the sensation would be to feel them against your lips; that fluttering in your gut is growing. You... You do want to. With eyes half lidded and your lips shaking with nervousness, you swallow.

 

“Y-Yeah... Just... G-Go slow, please?...”

 

A bit taken aback by your response, he smiles brightly and nods, leaning into your face, eye sockets shutting as he closes in. Your eyelids do the same as your mouths inch closer. His teeth meet your lips, but unlike what you thought they’d feel like, they’re soft and malleable as he presses into your mouth with soft desire. It’s quiet and still for a few moments as you both take in the sensation of each other. He slowly moves his teeth against your lips, and you reciprocate hesitantly, never having kissed anyone before. After a few minutes of your mouths moving to fit into each other, he releases your lips to gaze with heart shaped eyelights at your face.

 

“That was...” His voice sounds out-of-breath but happy, “Even better than I thought it would be.”

 

You smile at his response. But somehow, you want more.

 

“Uhm... C-Can... Can we do it again?”

 

His face turns bright purple, and he starts mumbling incoherently to himself. You giggle at his reaction, leaning into his face again until you’re interrupted by a low chuckle from the other side of the room. You turn to see Papyrus with a grin that’s practically tearing his skull in half. He laughs loudly as you both realize he’s there and Sans squawks indignantly at his brother, totally embarrassed with his skull even deeper purple.

 

“so smooth, bro. and you didn’t think this plan would work.” He pulls out his cell phone and snaps a picture of you both before you can hide your face, “can’t wait to tell alph, ‘dyne, and gori about your first girlfriend.”

 

Your eyes widen, your hands shooting up to hide your face with a whine, completely frozen with embarrassment.

 

“Papy, don’t! P-Please delete that picture!”

 

Sans hides you from his brother while he barks at him.

 

“Papyrus, cmon! Don’t tease us!”

 

Papyrus comes over and pushes lightly at his brother, taking hold of your shoulders and giving you a kiss on the forehead with a wink at Sans.

 

“aww, don’t worry, angel. this is just for me, to commemorate my new  _sis_ , eh, bro?”

 

It’s Sans’ turn to cover his face and push at his brother. Sans punches Papyrus as he berated him for saying such things, while Papyrus heartily laughs as he lets his brother hit him. It’s playful but you can’t help thinking Papyrus saw you both kiss. You don’t know how you’re going to live this down, but you’ve known Papyrus for long enough that you know everything that happens in your little family stays in your little family. He may tease you both about this, but it’ll be so discreetly that nobody outside of the three of you will be able to figure it out. You’re still embarrassed, but you smile at their back-and-forth in their skeletal forms, reminded of the home you all will be coming back to soon. You take a glance at Sans, his face still purple at Papyrus’ teasing, and you giggle at them. You really do love them, and now you have a new future with Sans ahead of you, Papyrus supporting you both with everything he has.

 

A future full of teasing and love from your skeletal monster family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this was based off a dream I had recently. Of course, I had to fill in some obvious plot holes from the dream version, which is how the whole 'island resort' thing and some of the unusual personality traits of Sans came to be. It made things fit, and I actually enjoyed the change of pace for his character. This is a fellswap/swapfell based universe, and I don't differentiate the two necessarily. But one thing you don't typically see is the characters so genuinely pure and innocent, as in this one. I hope you all at least found it tolerable if you didn't like it, or enjoyed the change of pace like I did. 
> 
> Oh! And I also wanted to mention, a friend of mine was contacted by a fan of the Swap Bros triology (yes, there will be a concluding chapter that may be one long chapter - like the Nightmare!Sans chapter, or two equal sized chapters - I'm still debating and you guys can give suggestions in the comments for which you'd rather read if you'd like) that they would be writing a conclusion themselves! I wasn't exactly able to find it, and I'm not sure if they ever posted it, but it was so very sweet of them to be inspired by my silly writings. So I wanted to mention that you all are welcome to write continuations or make your own alternate universes to these stories, as long as you send them to me to read! I'd love to see any comments or works that you do! You can either submit them via links in the comments, or message them to me on my tumblr! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Midnight out! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this playful tale, suggestions are always welcome if you have a story idea you want me to write out. Feel free to leave a comment with any ideas. I love to hear your thoughts on this dumpster fire.


End file.
